Care in black robes
by Saphireanime
Summary: 8 year old Harry runs from his abusive, neglectful family and ends up in the care of one Severus Snape who slowly uncovers his torutured past and they form a bond Snape thought was not possible for him to form with anyone, much less a Potter, and all the other people a Potter drags into his life.
1. The future

**The future – **This was it, this was the day it all ended, the day he was going to finally be free from it all. He was going to be free from the pain of the beatings, the hard work of the chores, the disdain he was sneered at with – everything. This was the day that he was going to be ultimately set free, it was not a happy thought, not really, but if he tried it could make him smile. The Dursleys, and Harry simply called them that now for he could not bring himself to call them his family anymore, not since he'd turned five, were taking their son and going to stay with a relative for a while, Marge, if he remembered the vile woman's name correctly, this gave him that chance.

Petunia, he had learnt her name after a little while, it took him time to say it correctly, always made sure to unlock the cupboard he lived in before they left on one of their holidays. He remembered that out of his short life he enjoyed these extended weekends the most, and it did usually last the whole weekend, from Fridays evening to early Monday morning or Sunday evening and sometimes they lasted longer, an entire week, maybe even two. He was allowed to eat and drink as much as he wanted, of whatever he wanted, the food left in the house would only go off and he'd have to throw it out anyway. He could pretty much do whatever he wished too as long as the house was spotless and a hot meal awaited them on their return.

He would spend many an hour sitting on the settee with the television turned up loud, pizzas and popcorn and fizzy drinks surrounding him. Sometimes he would go upstairs and spend hours playing on his cousin's game consoles or his computer, the one he had not taken with him, before falling asleep on a real bed in his cousin's room or his cousin's second bedroom. He could read whatever he wanted and not have to write about it. He could sleep in until the afternoon and not have to worry about anything or anybody's needs but his own. He was never caught, so he always escaped a beating, sometimes he could even find himself smiling.

They set easy conditions, perhaps not fair ones, and he had learnt what was and was not fair some time ago, but easy nonetheless. He had to cook for them, they required three meals a day, clean up after them, manage the garden, prepare their clothes and do their shopping. In return he was given warmth and shelter in his cupboard, clean water and plenty of solace and privacy. Light was something he was rarely gifted with although he managed to fix a torch in the room filled with his cousin's old toys and hid it in his 'room'. Food was another matter, if they remembered, it was a daily occurrence, if not, well the longest he had gone without was two weeks and it was a period he did not wish to repeat.

They locked him away for the most part, and rarely beat him, it happened at most once a week, a few lashes on the back with Vernon's belt, or a couple of strikes to the face with his fist, or for serious offences in the kitchen when he burnt the food, a whack with a frying pan from Petunia. It was never severe and he was assured it was much less than he deserved. Usually it was for his displays of 'freakishness', like when he accidentally made Vernon fly back into the wall after he had threatened to beat him black and blue for spilling the dinner even though it was Dudley's fault for purposefully tripping him up. Or the time Petunia had cut off all his hair except the fringe she left to cover his 'horrible, ugly scar' and he made it grow back over night.

He did not know he managed to do these things and they were not intentional but he learnt to never try and explain his case because the beatings would only be worse, and he was assured he deserved the beatings he got from them anyhow, no matter what. Once he learnt this, he believed he was four and half when he did, he did not cry out when the pain hit him, he just gritted his teeth, steeled himself and waited for it to be over. Afterwards he would crawl back into his cupboard and try to make his stomach stop rumbling for the period of abstinence that usually followed. He did not speak or make a sound, sometimes they forgot he was there, which resulted in the horrible two weeks, and sometimes, just sometimes, he could forget it too.

He did not go to school or play like Dudley got to, a boy who lived in the house that was his age he learnt was apparently his blood family but it was easier to forget that. The family he had served had told him that they could not let his freakishness contaminate the whole world, and his chores kept him too busy anyway. However, when the child had become too lazy to complete his own school assignments, his guardians had grudgingly taught him how to read, write and do mental arithmetic so he could do them instead. He lunged at this unexpected opportunity and drank all the information down greedily, and he was a fast learner, he always had been.

He was given books to read too, history, geography, science, music, French and Spanish, he enjoyed learning all he could from them. During his long periods of abstinence while he was locked away, studying was the only thing he could do to take his focus away from the gnawing in his stomach. The torch hung from his belt from the ceiling of the cupboard and he sat with his knees drawn up, the work resting against them, he could slave away from hours at a time. It crossed his mind that it was strange his relatives would allow their Dudley to do this seeming as it impaired his learning, but he guessed the strain of them seeing the boy temporarily stressed or upset at having to do something he did not want to outweighed the obvious lasting negative effects.

He always completed his cousin's assignments to the best of his ability, in elegant handwriting, a style he copied from the war letters in his history book. It was not for his cousin's sake, he could not care less about the boy, if his cousin would not think before striking him or getting him into trouble he would not think before returning the favour. Besides, if he cared about the child then it would be his best interests the boy did his own work. But he put himself first, he was pretty sure anything that was not done well would result in a beating for him, insisting Dudley did his own schoolwork would definitely be considered a heinous crime.

He did the work, and extra, to further his own understanding of the world he was hidden from. The crowing of the boy about his high marks and the rewards he'd gotten for them upon his return from school despite the fact that none of his work was his own, assured Harry that he was doing things right. He did not care about the fact someone else was getting praise for his own hard work, he did not know anybody to get praise from. Nobody would congratulate him if they knew he was the freak he was, it was better someone else get the credit. He enjoyed doing the assignments and he knew no different, that always made everything easier.

He was rewarded with more work of a higher level, and a fancy ink pen to write with, and even nice paper to write on along with a light bulb in his cupboard and crayons so he could finally work with more than the torchlight to help. The crayons were his pride and joy and he used one of the pieces of paper to write 'Harry's room' in green and stuck it to the inside of the door. It gave him a sense of self, some things were well and truly his, he did drawings, as many as he could on the paper he was given without being left with none to do the work on. He was given plenty of fiction books to read as well as the textbooks he devoured, as long as he wrote reports on them afterwards.

Lately though, he had begun to question the point, only to himself mind you, speaking too much or louder than a mumble and especially asking questions was a crime punishable by a severe beating. As his intelligence grew he had looked to the future and to his great dismay he had seen nothing there. Was this how he was to spend the rest of his days, locked in a cupboard slaving away over work but never allowed to apply what he'd learnt to the world he only saw in pictures or on the trips to the supermarket? Or maybe he was to wait on these beasts that did not deserve his services until his body gave out with exhaustion?

He did not like either of these possibilities; he did not like his life at the moment, what was the point of suffering more? He had nowhere else to go and nobody to turn to, he was a disgusting little freak, no one would ever, could ever, possibly love him. He had tried his best, he had tried to be a good boy, do all his chores and all the school work he was given to a high standard. He had not complained or asked questions or cried out from the beatings or steal food when he was hungry but it had all been to no avail. He had _tried, _he had really tried, but it was never good enough, he was never good enough. What was the point of continuing a meaningless existence in a world that did not want and had no place for him?

This upcoming holiday was the perfect opportunity. The family would be gone for three whole weeks, he'd been left chore free and unsupervised for the entire time. He'd be free to do what he wanted, a couple of years ago, when he'd been a little boy, before he'd started to think about such troubling thoughts as his future, or lack of, he'd have been elated. He'd have spent the time reading and studying and eating and relaxing and watching television and going for long walks and exercising. He had learnt that muscles wasted away without it and he did not get the chance to do much of it when locked away in his cupboard.

He'd have had a feast every day with the food left behind and slept in Vernon and Petunia's double, comfortable bed. He'd have gone shopping with the money on the counter and brought many non perishable goods, namely chocolate and biscuits. He would hide them in his room, under the yellow mattress or inside the pockets of his clothes, not that his room was ever checked, for the oncoming periods of abstinence he never seemed to get away from. Three weeks of heaven, except it wasn't, because heaven lasts forever, and after the three weeks were up things would go back to the way they were before. The smile he had found would soon fade away as the chores, schoolwork and easier to deal with abstinence kicked back in.

Every time the Dursleys went on one of their holidays, he had a holiday too. The Dursleys did not like the idea of him having a good time, but he always did, after all, his tormentors had left him alone. A holiday was a time when he could do whatever he wanted. It just got harder to revert back to before once he got a taste of something that was even mildly different. He did not want to do that this time, he saw no point, he just wanted to be rid of it all, all the pain, the pointlessness and the _loneliness. _That is what affected him the most, the sense of being so thoroughly alone. He had no one to turn to; he did not even know what love was, not really.

The only memory he had of what might be it was the faint faded one of a soft lullaby, hummed in the gentle voice of a mother, his mother. When he hummed himself to sleep at night he could imagine it was her singing him to sleep. When he wrapped his arms around his small form for comfort, he could imagine it was her arms wrapped around him and he could feel as if nothing at all could ever hurt him, as if he was being shielded by her very love. After that it was the memory of her scream and a green flash of light while he cried. He wanted to see her again, and his father too, someone else he was sure must have loved him.

He absolutely refused to believe that his father was a drunk that caused a car crash; car crashes don't include a green flash of light. The Dursleys lied to him about everything else or just ignored him, why believe anything they say? There was something else in this world that was being kept from him. There was something more out there that would understand and answer his questions he was sure of it, but it didn't give him a future. He'd missed out of having a childhood and it was a little late to start now even if he ever did find that place he knew must exist somewhere where he fitted in. His determination had been beaten down; the Dursleys had always told him the world would be a better place with one less freak contaminating it.

Nobody would be any the wiser until they came back. He considered writing a note for them to find, but was unsure of what to say, good riddance? No, they were not worth even that, he detested them as much as they he but it was more of a silent understanding than a battle. They would realize what had happened soon enough when they returned to find him gone and no matter how long they waited, he never came back. He had nobody to say goodbye to, there was no one he knew except for Mrs Figg who lived across the street and talked to him whenever she saw him in the garden about her cats. Nobody would miss him if he went to the long, deep river, The Thames, that ran through the city he existed in, and disappeared.


	2. Being found

**So yeah, I don't own HP, we all know this. Harry lives in London in this, just because I wanted to use the Thames. And Voldemort is gone for good because I prefer stories without him in but love Chibi Harry's, so he is going to be young for most the story, if not all of it. There will be no big time jumps, a couple of weeks at most.**

**Being found – **Shivering, the eight year old boy wrapped his arms around himself, trying to will the oversized shirt to be warmer, to protect him against the harsh autumn cold. Now, in retrospect, he was sure it hadn't been one of his brightest moments - not that he had many of those, according to his aunt - but he was sure he couldn't go back. He had decided he was going to end things today, if that was running away for good or disappearing for good remained to be seen. No matter how much he wanted to turn around and crawl into the warmth and familiarity of his cupboard, he just forced himself onward through streets he didn't recognize, towards a destination he didn't know.

Looking up from his feet for the first time in what could have been hours for all he cared, Harry realized he had come to a cross-road. He bit his lip, pushing his plastic glasses that were beginning to fall off, up his nose as he looked from side to side, trying to determine which way to go. The road going left seemed to only lead into more cul-de-sacs and corner shops, no river in sight, but the further down the road to his right he was sure he could make out a play-ground, or perhaps a park, and he figured it would be as good a place as any. If anything, he supposed he could find some place to sleep there, as it was late, and soon it would be getting dark. He didn't have to make the decision today after all, just sometime within the next three weeks.

Choosing to go right, he soon saw that he was nearing a playground _and_ a park, and he couldn't help but grin at having guessed right. And Uncle Vernon thought he was _stupid_. Yes, he would sleep in the tunnel or the tube slide, both would give him shelter if not warmth. He didn't mind it being cramped as that was what he was used to and now did not like being too exposed. His little burst of joy – it may have been out of place and most likely highly inappropriate - faded soon, however, as a particularly cold gust of wind tore through his tiny frame. He gritted his teeth as it tore through him, he had been prepared to die earlier so why did the cold affect him so? He sat despondently on the swings; it was going to be a long night.

Harry stood at the water edge, and was suddenly unsure. He was situated a metre or so above the raging waters while the sun bore on him from above signalling the rapidly approaching noon, he had been standing here since dawn. He was wearing his best clothes, at least, Dudley's best hand me downs, dyed grey, he was not allowed nice clothes of his own. He had no idea where the desire to look dignified in his death had come from but it was to be his last request of himself so he may as well indulge. One jump and surrendering to the current, that was all it would take, but suddenly he was being forced to consider more options.

Despite his conscious arguing there was no point to continue, a life always yearns to continue living. He was not a life, was an existence, a slave, a freak, an 'it', but he found himself taking a step back anyway. He could live on the streets, lots of people already did although admittedly none of them were newly turned eight year old freaks. He would have no money, no food, no warmth, no shelter, no books, he would die anyway, a slow painful one at that, but he could give it a chance. He already knew he was clever, despite the odds, his knowledge far exceeded his years, perhaps he could apply it to the world, carve his own path.

Drowning was painful too. Once you were near death it was not so bad of course, you feel swaddled in cotton wool and in a dream like state, this was because your body has already started to give up. Once the water enters you lungs the crushing pressure of the water decreases and then you move into the next world, but the first 10 minutes or so was terrifying and the fight for survival starts before you know it. There was always a chance he would accidentally succeed with that too, it would not be the first time he had forgotten to die, he had after all escaped whatever had killed his parents and had meant to kill him too. But he did not know whether this would come about because of instincts, his freakishness or an underlying desire to survive.

He looked up at the welcoming sky completely devoid of clouds for once, with the birds flittering happily across the blue surface. It was such a warm, calm summer's day too; it didn't make the grim task at hand any easier. He took another large step back from the bank; his incisors dug into his bottom lip; he didn't want to do it after all, at least not yet. He thought he had no other options but _he always had a choice_. He had been deaf to the world around him but suddenly there was an almighty cracking sound. A moment later there was a stinging pain in the back of his head that made him see stars and fall forward into the water below, limbs feeling like lead as he was swept away by the current... _or not._

Severus Snape would admit there was no real point to what he was doing. However with the dark Lord gone for good and the dark mark also gone he saw little point in honing his skills as a warrior any further with no war to fight, he could already best anyone he knew. He was as well versed in medic magic as he cared to be. Hogwarts needed no one other than Poppy to heal careless students; he already brewed all the potions the nurse needed. He had no desire to leave Hogwarts and become a doctor at St Mungos either. He lacked the compassion that had become a requirement to heal people from various maladies day in, day out, instructing snivelling students how to make their own luck was the lesser of two evils.

He was not in the mood to be brewing potions, for once, so he sat in the park making objects levitate and spin, just to watch them do so. Despite being in a muggle area, nobody was around to see him and he let himself relax. It was simple charms magic, something that brought him closer to the best charms witch he'd ever known, his beloved Lily. He did not need to draw his wand or use a spoken spell, only first years needed to verbalize 'winguardium leviosa' with the swish and flick rule, yes, teaching had not changed much since he was at school, and neither had Flitwick. All this required was unbroken concentration.

All of a sudden the branch that was sheltering his pale form from the glare of the afternoon sun became too rotted to remain attached to its tree. With an almighty crack that made him jump, it was sent crashing towards his head. He instinctively dropped what he was doing to hastily divert the branch in its rapid descent. Most of the objects he'd been levitating fell to his feet, but one was sent flying across the park before making contact with the back of the head of a young boy he had not noticed entering the park at all. The boy stumbled before half turning round, his eyes fluttered closed and he fell into the raging waters of the Thames below.

Severus didn't think, of course he didn't, he just ran as fast as he could to the opposite end of the park, throwing off his cloak as he did so. A cloak could prove quite cumbersome when trying to swim and he did not wish to lose his wand. The black piece of clothing folded itself around said wand as it was flung through the air and hid itself under a nearby bush. Severus wasted no further time and dived into the waters head first after the fallen boy, cursing his lack of attention, and whoever was meant to be guarding the child. After all, from what he had seen of him he looked as though he could not be a day over six, he did not know to stay away from the water edge.

The object striking the back of his head made him see stars but the icy water that hit him next woke him up with a jolt. With a huge gasp, greedy for the air he had been deprived of, Harry's small head burst out of the raging water of the river. He was rushed along with the current and the sudden cold air stung his lungs, but he gulped it down thankfully anyway. He could breathe again; he had thought he was going to drown. He conveniently forgot that this had been the primary objective. His relief was short lived. Soon another wave hit him, covering his head with cold water, making it so he was continually spluttering to try and keep alive.

He burst out again, trying to keep his head above the surface of the river. But it was just so deep, and it was so fast, he could not remain in control. He tried to grab onto some rocks that were at the sides of the raging water he was engulfed in, or some weeds, low branches, passing voles, anything – but his flailing hands made contact with nothing but more water. He fought to keep his head above the surface and to fight his way to the side of the riverbank, but the current was just too strong and it pulled him along mercilessly. The water was icy cold and it soaked him to the bone to the point where he could not feel his little limbs anymore and they were simply dead weights attached to him, being thrown about in the current.

Sharp rocks dug deep into his arms and thighs, but he could not feel the pain by this point, and the freezing water stopped the flow of blood. He covered his head with his arms to protect it and curled into a ball so he was a smaller target. He was thankful that at least he did not seem to be bashing into anything so hard that he broke a bone. He would be covered in cuts and bruises once he got out of here though, that is if he got out, and hypothermia didn't finish him off. He was sodden, his baggy clothes torn to shreds and his body drenched and freezing. His mind was not in a better state, his thoughts were all jumbled up and refusing to straighten out.

His brain simply would not cooperate and insisted it was too cold and in shock to work. He was inclined to agree to with it there, he did not blame his poor brain in the least for feeling so desperate, but he needed it to help him out. He pushed against the water with his hands to lift himself out; slowly becoming unaware it was liquid and would not give him thrust. His brain started to shut down and all he was capable of was bobbing along and gasping for breath whenever chance and luck would allow him too, other than that he was impassive and half dead. Then suddenly it all stopped, he did not need to draw in breath, he was warm, dry, comfortable, light headed, like he was gliding through the matrix.

Then suddenly he felt an arm wrap around his middle, he was being dragged out of the water by someone. His back made contact with solid ground and unknown entity drew the water out of his lungs, he coughed and opened his eyes. He was being supported by a man wearing black robes looking at him with obsidian eyes, a slightly worried but otherwise impassive expression on his pale face. He muttered something and a cloak appeared out of nowhere, flying into his hands, along with a thin stick. He waved the stick at him and steam started to rise from his sodden clothes although he felt no heat of a fire, and he was swaddled in the dry cloak.

He started shivering, even though he was not really cold anymore and fought back the urge to cry, he always got punished for crying, freaks weren't allowed to show tears. He was not really sure what was going on but allowed himself to be picked up under his arms, the way Petunia used to pick up Dudley and cuddle him before he got too big and heavy for her to do so. He'd never been picked up like this, not that he could remember, when he'd been picked up before, it had only ever been to move him from one place to another because he was in the way, or to throw him into his cupboard. But this hold was gentle, almost caring it didn't hurt at all.

He buried his face into the soft black robes and tried to steady his shuddered breathing. He wrapped his arms around the stranger's neck and held on for dear life. He was not allowed to cry, but his face was wet anyway, no one would suspect it if he let a couple of tears escape. He had long ago grown skilled in silent crying and let not one sniff, not one hiccup escape him. "Who..." was all he managed before he realized that it hurt his throat to talk and he was not allowed to ask questions anyway, as long as he was alive he had to abide by the rules of suffer the consequences. Restrictions, they were another thing he'd been hoping to be free of.

Did one have to abide by rules and do chores in heaven? He knew it was the abode of God, the angels, and the spirits of the righteous after death; the place or state of existence of the blessed after the mortal life. Did that mean one served God or were there people to serve you, if so; it seemed rather too good to be true that you got everything for free. He clutched a handful of the stranger's robes in his hands as he was cut off. "Shush," said a quiet, soothing voice, "not now, wait until I get us somewhere warm and safe." It hurt to talk anyway, he was thirsty and hungry and tired, so he obeyed, buried himself into the man's shoulder and tried to keep his eyes open.

Snape felt the small bundle in his arms fall asleep shortly after he plucked him from the water, as he strode away from the water edge. He supported the child with one arm and with the other one he drew his wand. With the Accio spell the objects he'd been... playing... with, came flying to him. Holding the child to him closer he apparated. Once at Spinners End he laid the child on the sofa in his lounge, still wrapped in his cloak, and went into the kitchen. He prepared a meal for himself and ate it in the lounge, something he never did, while he watched the child, not wanting him to awake alone. He carried on sleeping as he finished and while he read, eventually two hours later, he stirred back into the world of the living.


	3. Questions

**Woah, a long one!**

**Questions – **"Welcome back," he muttered with a slight smile as the child opened his wide green eyes which were strangely familiar, owlishly. The child made no reply as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his tiny clenched fists. "I'll start off simple," he said once the boy was looking at him again, "what is your name?" He watched the child ponder; he severely doubted he was unsure of what his own name was, so he did not know whether or not to give it to a stranger. 'Don't talk to strangers', his own mother had told that to him once upon a time. "Obviously that one is too difficult for you," he snapped, "let's try another, how old are you?" Again he was not answering.

He was weak. With a sigh Snape walked into the kitchen and prepared another meal, a sandwich and a glass of milk. "Here," he said, thrusting it at him, "eat that, drink this, and then answer my questions." Again the child just stared wide eyed at the meal as if it was a celestial being before feeling Snape's annoyed glare at him and tentatively started to eat. He ate slowly at first and kept glancing at him as if he expected him to withdraw the offer. But when Snape made no move to take it away or it had no negative effects on him he soon dived into the meal with vigour, savouring the taste as if it was the best thing he'd ever tasted.

He moved onto the milk and started chugging it back with far too much enthusiasm than was healthy. With an annoyed hiss he usually reserved for the classroom when students disobeyed the simplest of instructions, Snape yanked it back. The small child made no noise, just hung his head dejectedly, believing he was not going to get it back. "Slowly you idiotic child or it will come straight back up," he informed, thrusting it back at him. His eyes widened further and took the glass back in... awe? The green orbs never left Snape as he sipped the milk obediently until there was not a drop left. He watched the child place the glass and the plate on the table by his side and looked up at him. "Let us try again shall we, age?"

The boy licked his lips before answering, "I have just turned eight years, sir." His voice was so quiet, he barely heard him, perhaps he was too intimidating. He knew he had a tongue that could reduce seventh years to tears, and a visage and a past to match. At least the kid was polite; he always did prefer children who knew to pay respect to their elders. It was hard to believe him though, he was just so tiny, Severus would not have put him for a day past six, yet here he was saying he was a day past eight. He had no reason to lie and his age was not really a concern for him anyway, neither was his name nor anything about him for that matter apart from the whereabouts of his guardians, and perhaps the reasons for their incompetence.

"Your parents must have been scrawny little things for you to be so small at eight," he said without thinking. He did not know why it came out of his mouth, and he steeled himself for the onslaught of childish anger in defence of his parents that would come next. He had a snarky streak, it had been a part of him for as long as he could remember and only deepened once Lily started to date James, and when she died a few years later, it made him into the man he was now. He had to tread more carefully around young children than he did students but he had no experience. To his surprise, but relief, no tantrum succeeded his words.

The child just shrugged in answer. "Maybe," he said in that small voice of his, "I never really knew them; they died when I was very small." An orphan then, something inside him clicked and he thought of offering condolences, but he said they died when he was small, so much so he did not even remember them. Snape certainly didn't know them, and what was the point of people saying 'sorry' anyway unless they were the ones responsible for their deaths? It wasn't compassion he felt, these things happened, but, he probably had this emptiness inside that Severus could never understand, for while his parents had not been the best in the world he had had a pair, and much preferred it to the idea of going without.

His expression hardened, just because his birth parents were not around anymore did not mean the child was alone in the world, he certainly had relatives who were just as doting. The fact he had the body of a six year old was due to the fact he was a late bloomer. Well in any case he had to modify his next question from where his parents were to where he guardians were. He shrugged again, "I don't know, they left to go on holiday a couple of days ago, they said they'd be back in three weeks, they did not tell me where Aunt Marge lives." They had gone on holiday without him, interesting, no, that was not the word he'd been looking for, it was horrible. His certainty about the strange child's situation became a little less certain.

"Why did you not go with them on holiday?" He had a burning need to know that he could not quite explain, it just seemed so odd. The child was too young to be trusted to be left behind to do something else, and a child that age, no matter how indulgent the guardians were, did not spend holidays with friends instead. If the child was with a friend then he would not be all alone in a park looking over the edge of the bank to the Thames. His swore his heart had stopped for a moment when he'd seen the child plummet into the water.

"They did not want me to. I spend their holidays at the house." Alone? No, surely not. Hang on, holidays? As in plural?

It seemed he was going to have to lead this conversation, despite saying he did not care he was intrigued by this young boy. "Did you do something bad?" He prompted. It was the only thing he could think of.

Another nod. This child seemed perfectly polite and shy on the surface, not that it meant anything, children often had different faces for figures of authority and people they did not know and for their family. What could he have possibly done to deserve to be left at home while his family went on holiday, with an obviously incompetent babysitter? "I keep doing things that scare them," them, his family, Snape surmised, "freakish things."

"Freakish?" What sort of things could a young boy do that would be considered freakish, and he so detested that word. He was just an eight year old, trapped in the body of a six year old, he was almost certainly capable of naughty things, as all children, but freakish?

Another nod. "Like once when Uncle Vernon went to hit me for accidentally spilling his dinner over him even though it was Dudley who tripped me I got scared and then suddenly he was thrown back into the wall. He wasn't badly hurt but it stopped him hitting me and he just locked me back into my cupboard. And when Dudley makes fun of me because I'm so skinny, only because I'm not allowed to eat as much as him I got so angry I just wished that there was something I could pick on him about, even though I wouldn't, Vernon would beat me for it I'm sure, and the next morning when he came downstairs all his hair had fallen out."

Snape processed it all with a nod; an outburst of any kind now was not a good idea. This child was a wizard, that was certainly an unexpected turn of events, and all those 'freakish' things were accidental magical endeavours often dome by young children as they, and their core, developed. He was being raised by muggles, ignorant fools, and, he noted, abused and neglected by them. Or maybe he was being hasty to judge. All children fought, and it was only natural for parents to favour the one that was actually theirs. Lots of parents were also heavy handed with their children to make them learn respect although smacks and beatings were two entirely different things, and sending a child to bed without dinner was also common whereas starvation and it seemed this was what he was viewing was not at all condoned.

It was unfair this child had to deal with what he had because of his magic, but it made him grow up respecting his elders if nothing else. The usual coldness he felt for children in general lessened slightly at the sight of him, he reminded him somewhat of himself. He frowned, if he'd had magical parents, then surely his muggle relatives would know about its existence, and if so they would understand his condition, not think it at all 'freakish', he shuddered, he hated the word so much, and not be so harsh. Or perhaps it was not just the magic that labelled him as a freak in their eyes but the fact that he was who he was, he wasn't fully theirs and therefore did not deserve to be treated as a member of the family, or, it would seem, humanely at all.

"Do you have a babysitter?" He already suspected the negative answer he received, but he wanted to make sure anyway. "Who looks after you?" Maybe someone came in to check on him once in a while even if he was under constant house arrest. That was the thing with abused children, they were often neglected, beaten, starved and humiliated, but in the end the offenders did not want to kill them, it was a complicated area.

"I look after myself," the child replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I have done so for as long as I can remember." So this neglect had been going on for some time and maybe was a little more severe than he thought. He wondered if the child deserved a modicum of respect, not many children this young, and apparently younger could take care of themselves not only without aid, but with others trying to do him harm.

"What's your name?" It was back to the question that he didn't want to answer. Again Snape noticed the hesitance as the child dug his teeth into his bottom lip. "Why do you not want to answer me that? It isn't hard." He tried his best not to snap.

"They said I shouldn't have one," he whispered eventually. He may not act like a normal child but he sure talked like one, getting straight to the heart of the sentence and not explaining himself, assuming the adult he was talking to would already know, but he was given enough information to form his own correct assumptions, again he was referring to his guardians. "They say freaks don't deserve names, they just call me by my surname and 'boy'."

"You do know your own name, don't you?" He asked gently. He could not help but be gentle no matter how much it went against his character. He did not feel protective exactly, he was not the parental type, and he'd hardly had people show him how, but the usual coldness in his eyes dissipated a little.

Another tentative nod.

"Well despite whatever your guardians said, I want to know what it is."

"Harry," he offered eventually, "Harry Potter." Snape froze. Harry Potter, _the _Harry Potter, the one who vanquished the dark Lord, that Harry Potter? No, he was meant to be living a cushy lifestyle where his family knew about his magic and waited on him hand and foot, bowing to his every whim. Dumbledore said he put him with such a family, _Tuney _and her husband and infant son, he said he urged them to raise him as their own and thanked them and would have money given to them. But there was only one Harry Potter in the world. He strode over to him and lifted up his fringe to see the scar, there it was, the lightning bolt on his forehead, clear as day, it was him.

Harry's next action surprised him, he leapt up and knocked Snape's hand away, smoothing his messy black hair back over his forehead. "They said that no one is meant to see that," he offered as explanation for his rudeness, "they said that it is just a sign of my freakishness."

"You are not a freak," he argued vehemently, causing the child to jump. "You cannot help what you do, its magic, lots of people have it, myself included," he said, demonstrating by levitating a glass with his wand before setting it down again, "see, normal," his brusque voice was back, he couldn't help it, he looked so much like James, "just like your parents."

His eyes widened again, "you knew my parents."

He nodded. "What do you know about them?"

Harry shook his head. "They didn't tell me much, all they said was that my father was a drunk and caused a car crash which got them killed, they told me nothing about my mother. I don't believe them though."

"You're right not to." He snorted in disgust. "It takes a lot more than a car crash to kill Lily and James Potter, they were far too stubborn."

"So that's what their names were then."

He nodded.

"Could you tell me about them please?"

Snape opened his mouth to oblige but saw Harry had recoiled into himself, slapping his hands over his mouth. "What on earth is the matter now?"

"I know I'm not allowed to ask questions, I'm sorry," he squeaked.

"Don't apologise unless you've done something wrong," he snapped. "It is only natural you will want to know about your parents. Your mother was a fine woman, intelligent, beautiful, funny, she and I were very good friends. James was nothing like her, I don't know how they ended together really, he was arrogant, cocky and a bully."

He expected Potter miniature to have an outburst which he could squash in a heartbeat but it didn't happen, he seemed to be contemplating something. Indeed he was. Harry didn't like bullies; he had lived his whole life at their hands after all. His cousin was a bully and led a gang of bullies and their favourite target was him, along with children younger than them. His guardians were bullied too, perhaps the worst kind as they had absolute authority over Harry as he had nowhere else to go, do or die as the saying went, not that he was totally sure where it came from, they made his life hell, so much so he'd wanted to end it.

Had his own father done something similar to this man? It seemed impossible, he had always thought his father, his father whom he'd never known to be a Godly creature, someone to awe, and he had, he still did, he guessed his depiction of his father was one all children's visions were, it was hard wired into his DNA to feel pride. Harry was gentle; despite what his relatives did to him he never felt the need to let those feelings out on others. He never sought out younger children to hurt or push around and he did not hurt animals either, he had always thought he endless patience had been something he'd received from his father's gene pool, but this stranger had absolutely no reason to lie about this. "Did he hurt you?"

"I was Potter and his little friends' main target," he snarled, not entirely sure why he was telling the young child this. So his father had been capable of such atrocities, maybe they had not been as severe as what Harry had been subjected to and the hands of his own blood no less, but any form of bullying, serious of minor was wrong. His father had been wrong to physically hurt him, even if it was just a bruise or two, he'd been wrong to emotionally bully him, or blackmail him, or humiliate him, or even insult him, names hurt too.

There were many things Potter miniature could have said, many things Snape wished he would have said so he could carry on hating the boy like he wanted to. But he didn't, he gave the most Lily like answer he had ever heard and it made all snarky comments leave his mind. "You seem like a nice man sir," he said quietly, and it seemed like he truly meant those words, "after all, you saved me when you didn't even know me, you saved me even though it would put your own life in danger. I don't see why anyone would want to hurt you, so I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what he did to you." For a split second it was not Harry sitting before him but a young girl with auburn hair.

Snape had no idea what to say to that so he just sat where he was, staring at the kid. Was this James Potter's child or just Lily's? He blinked his obsidian eyes in shock; surely no Potter would ever contemplate apologising to _Snivellous, _especially not on behalf of another. He may not like the child, but he was unable to hate him after that, he could not help but feel a little grudging respect. The dislike he felt now was more stemmed from the fact that despite being a teacher he did not really like children at all. But this unspoilt, quiet, respectful, timid little boy refuted all his experiences in dealing with children, he sort of reminded him of himself.

"Apology accepted," he grunted, not sure what else there was to say, suddenly glad he had revealed what he had, holding grudges to the dead fathers of children were no way to start a relationship, even if that relationship was just future student and teacher.


	4. Of boundaries and broom cupboards

**Well, I hope you are all enjoying it, this story has gotten thousand of hits already but only 12 reviews, come on people, if you have any ideas that you would like me to incorporate as well I do not mind, after all I like to write what other people want to read!**

**Of boundaries and broom cupboards **

He started to wonder what to do with the child now he found himself laden with him. If Harry Potter did not know where his relatives were he could not return him to them. They were back in three weeks he'd said, he would return him then and monitor him for a while to see if the abuse he suspected was going on really was _abuse._ If this was the case, well he'd have to alert Dumbledore so he could sort out alternative living quarters for the child, perhaps at Hogwarts. Well it seemed there was only one thing he could do until then.

"I'll be your guardian until your relatives return," he announced with a decisive nod which offered no room for question, it was the only feasible solution. "Follow me," he got up and swept out the room, the child, still in a daze, followed him. "This is my room," he pointed at a closed door, "you will not go in there at any time for any reason unless I tell you to," and that was never going to happen, his room was his and his only. He gestured towards a staircase going down, "stay out of the cellar at all times unless I am present." He had important and some dangerous potions down there, he did not need Potter to go and mess it all up.

He pointed to the door across the corridor, perhaps the only one the child should be interested in, "this is the guest bedroom, the one you will be staying in. It has not seen an occupant for a few years, but it has always been kept ready for one." Yes, the house elves were always zealous in their attempts to please him, possibly because he was very non committal in his role as master. He did not beat them or anything horrendous like that but he did not even nod in acknowledgement to them, again he was not sure why, it was just the way he had always been. "You will keep it tidy and clean, it is your responsibility, I do not tolerate sloppiness."

He knew he was snapping at a child, and he had not even done anything wrong. He was also one that probably did not react well to harsh voices, but he was Potter Spawn, even if he did act like Lily, he was bound to cause mischief sooner or later. Oh he knew that him being the son of James did not licence him to be cruel, but he was not throwing him back out on the streets or anything. His promise to Lily made many years ago but still help strong meant that he had to protect him; he didn't have to like him.

"Breakfast is at seven o clock, lunch is at one and dinner at six. You will eat at the table in the dining room," he pointed at it, "for all three meals. If you are but five minutes late for any one then you shall go without." He was not sure if he was serious about that rule, the child was far too skinny for an eight year old as it was, he could not afford to be missing meals, well he'd said it now, he could not go back on it, he was strict by nature. "Don't touch things that are not in your room without my permission. You will address me as either sir or professor Snape, you will do exactly what I say when I say it, do I make myself clear?"

He pointed to the couch, "stay there until I get back." He waited until Harry had silently plopped himself down and he apparated. There was nobody on the street of Privet drive when he appeared there seconds later apart from one little girl with a skipping rope. He obliviated her memory without even looking her way and she happily continued on her way none the wiser. He stepped up to the door of the house with a keen eye. Harry had left it open when he left, it swung open with the slightest push. It was extremely well kept, not a speck of dust to be seen anywhere, how... middle class. Well he was not here to speculate, he was here to gather his belongings, at least a few clothes, and a book or two and get back.

He started his search, he crept into the living room not entirely sure why he was skulking about, the house was most definitely empty, no relatives, and no baby sitter. He scanned the wall of family photos, he found it was strange that he saw no pictures of Harry there, but he had heard from the boy himself there was a very real possibility he was unwanted here. There was no love for him, but it made his blood boil that he had been subjected to abuse at such a young age. It would seem so far that permanent different living situations would have to be sorted and he was staying with him for the time being, he could hardly send a child back to an empty house. He did not exactly want him to be unhappy, but he had no intention of giving him an easy time.

He moved from the lounge to the kitchen, there was nothing of interest there. He moved through to the hallway, there seemed to be nothing here that resembled what might belong to Potter here either, though coats hung on hooks here there wasn't one that would fit Harry, they were all too large and too colourful. It was the same with shoes, they were all lined up by the door, clean and polished but there was not one pair that would fit Harry's tiny feet, he could not be bigger than a size twelve and all of these were massive. The one pair that were nearly Harry's size were stained and frayed, much like the shoes he'd been wearing when he'd plucked him from the Thames, but then he'd thought the river was responsible for their condition.

He ran up the stairs, and looked into each room in turn, his slight frown becoming an open scowl. One of them was a bathroom, again he saw only adult toothbrushes and one child's toothbrush and it was some Disney animal. He doubted this was Harry's, why provide a child with no love but then throw ten pounds away on a novelty toothbrush, and if it was Harry's, then he was getting something different, he was not having that in his house. One of the rooms was the master bedroom; one of them contained clothes that would only fit an elephant, thrown haphazardly around the room amongst gaming gadgets and toys. The other bedroom was empty save a load of broken toys, no clothes, no pictures, no sign of a child living in it.

He frowned, Dumbledore did not lie to him, he knew for sure that the boy was here, what was more he had seen pictures of an older 'Tuney' and her fat oaf of a husband, and her elephant of a son in pictures on the lounge wall. Harry had been kept here, not at all happy or even looked after adequately, but he'd been here, so why could he not find his room? He trudged back down the stairs somewhat dejected and let his short fuse burn out; he punched the banister in anger. Dust floated down the railings, for some reason, that angered him more, he punched the door to the cupboard under the stairs, "damn it!" He growled.

He had not meant to put magic behind the punch, but it was enough to take the door off one of its hinges and it caved inwards. He lifted up the door to fix it back in place but happened to see the contents of the little room and stood stock still. "What in the name of Merlin?" He muttered. This was where and how the boy-who-lived grew up? Not even his childhood had been quite that bad, he would not even subject a dog to such poor conditions. Wasn't Petunia meant to be Lily's sister? Blood? The sweet girl would be rolling in her grave if she knew. He blinked before letting his face set like stone, no, this would not do at all.

There was hardly any room in here at all; the piece of paper with 'Harry's room' written in green crayon clearly indicated that this was where the boy had been living. There was a mattress on the floor, yellow and thin, that was all the bedding there was. There were no toys bar a few broken wooden figurines. There were no cuddly ones like teddy bears or blankets that he would expect a young boy to own. He had ample clothes, but they were all too big for him, like the ones he'd been wearing when he'd found him, most of them were dyed grey. The room stank like stale sweat, old blood and bodily waste; he wrinkled his nose, disgusting.

Well he couldn't very well give the child any of these clothes, none of them fit. Not to mention he would not have a child under his care, no matter how short a period that was going to be wearing rags that he'd end up tripping over, he certainly wouldn't take him out into public wearing them. The clothes Potter had been wearing when he'd found him, though torn up from the river looked as if they had originally been rather presentable, but there were no others in here that even came close. He would have to buy some more for him, he was sure the money could be squeezed out of his relatives at a later date, after all, they had been receiving support to keep him, and if not, well it was the one thing he wasn't short of.

His mother had left him quite a lot of inheritance as he had been the only one she really cared about and his father had done the same though the reason was somewhat grim. Seeming as he had not left a will leaving it to anyone else as his anger and his alcohol had been the only things that mattered, the entirety of the Snape fortune, which was not massive but enough to get by comfortably, landed with him. While his teacher's salary was not huge, he did get extra money for being a head of house, supplying potions for the healing wing and teaching a core subject. Seeming as he'd only had himself to support for many years, his money had simply not been spent, he certainly had the resources to temporarily care for a child, if nothing else.

He gave the cupboard a more thorough inspection. There were biscuits and chocolate bars stored around the cramped space, under the mattress, behind broken toys, in between the covers of the books. Hmm, he was saving up, preparing for when he knew his relatives would lock him up in there with nothing to eat, clever. Well he hardly needed to take those with him, they weren't healthy anyway and if Potter desired sugar, and that was very likely seeming as he had been surviving on it for God knows how long, that's what happens when you leave an infant to look after themselves, he would provide it, in moderation. He looked once more at the door to the cupboard, the lock was heavy duty, he should have noticed something was amiss before, with the fall of the dark lord, his spy skills had grown rusty.

The books were a surprising find, and confusingly, he had plenty of them. A couple were fictional but a good deal of them were educational, some of the textbooks were even beyond what an eight year old should be able to read. Pages of written work some with a couple of chocolate smears on them lay strewn around in the small, cramped space. It seemed strange that his relatives would fail to provide him with a bedroom or adequate clothes or even enough food, but care so much about his education, he even had a rather nice pen and his hand writing wasn't half bad either. Seeming as they were the only valuable things of Potter's in the house he reduced them in size, pocketed them and apparated back.

Potter had not moved from where he'd left him. He sat on the sofa and looked as though he had not moved a muscle. Severus had not been gone long, but already he was dropping off, Snape frowned, it was only late afternoon, and he'd already had a nap. Maybe it was the shock of all that had happened today sinking into his child frame, or maybe it was the effect of having, quite possibly, the first decent meal in his life. Snape's reappearance made him snap up again, looking nervous as if sleep was some crime. He looked at him in an apprehensive way, as if he was awaiting an order; it took a while for Snape to figure it out. "You can move now, Potter," he said and rolled his eyes when he shot straight to the bathroom, "kids."

When he had said 'don't move' he hadn't meant 'a muscle', he meant don't leave the house until he figured out what to do with him. It was dangerous for a child, especially him to wander around alone; although it was clear he'd done it before and would do it again. It would seem he was going to have to be more specific with the idiot boy; funnily enough it was not to restrict him, but to give him freedom. Once Harry had returned he drew the books out of his pocket and threw them at him. Once they were in his hands he returned them to their size. "These were the only things of yours I could find that were of any value," he said, Harry just stood there and looked at them, "well don't just stand there, go and put them in your room."

Harry looked down, what possible reason did the child have to be embarrassed, except the whole cupboard thing? "Oh, they are not mine, Professor Snape," he said in a small voice, was that longing in his voice? What normal child loved schoolwork? Or maybe when he went to school he found friends and peace, and missed it.

"They were in your... room," it was not right to call it that but he did not want to demean the child already by reminding him of where he had lived for the past eight years, no, there would plenty of time for that.

"I did Dudley's schoolwork for him, he could not be bothered, it was one of my chores, but I learnt a lot so it was a good thing."

'Dudley', that must be the cousin his age Dumbledore had mentioned. Snape could not even bring himself to be surprised at this news. "Well they are yours now because I say so, so go and put them away." It could not be denied that his thin lips twitched at Harry's beaming face as he carried his books to his new room. Children were such interesting creatures to consider whatever comes out of an adult's mouth the truth.


	5. Of settling in and mealtime

**So I hope you are enjoying this, please review people. If I have 700 visitors...**

**Of settling in and mealtime **

Dinner was a tense affair to say the least, because Potter was refusing to eat. A fool could see how malnourished he was, his overlarge clothes hung off his bones, it looked as if a gust of wind could blow him over. He may not have been paying attention to it at the time, but he used to be a spy and missed nothing, he had been disturbingly light, even for a six year old when he had carried him out of the river, he could feel, (and name but that was beside the point,) each of his ribs and the segments of his spine in his back.

Normally he would shrug, if the boy refused to eat then let him go hungry, but doing that is this instance would not sit right with him. He even had to be careful in the way of the barbs he would throw at him, asking sarcastically if the food was not up to his standards for example seemed to him about the worst thing he could say. This did not mean that the temptation to say something snarky was not there, because it was huge, that was just who he was, and Potter was who he was – a Potter. In the end he just settled for keeping his mouth shut, not trusting what would come out of it should he speak to the boy.

Anyone could see how hungry he was by the way he stared at the display of food before him and licked his lips in longing. Well if he was hungry then why did he not dig into the food? He knew of a couple of students who dived into any form of it with no dignity whatsoever. He was not going to spoon feed him. About halfway through his own meal, which he ate slowly to coax Harry into doing the same, he lost his patience. "I do not put food on the table to decorate it Potter," he informed quietly in a tone his students knew meant trouble and demanded obedience, "eat up." If he was a healthy weight then he would not have any tolerance for such behaviour, if he refused to eat then he wouldn't, simple, but he could not afford that in this case.

The child jumped, green eyes locking with his for a brief moment in shock before returning to his plate in awe. "It's all mine?" He questioned weighing the plate with his eyes, looking incredulous, "I can eat it all?" Excitement tinged with disbelief found its way into his voice.

Severus frowned, there was no more than an average eight year old child's portion on that plate, why so surprised? "If I did not want you to eat it," he started in a patronizingly clear voice that Harry either did not notice, did not mind or did not show it, "I would not have given it to you." Eventually the food on his plate started to make its way towards his mouth. He did only eat about half of what was there but when questioned on it he just said that he was full. he had only eaten about as much as a three year old would eat but his claim seemed quite genuine, but that was ridiculous because only being able to eat miniscule amounts of food only happens to people who've been... shit, those muggles starved him.

Once they had finished, Harry wordlessly started to clear the table and brought the plates into the kitchen. Snape followed, curious, and watched in slight amusement and curiosity as Harry ran a bowl of washing up water and started to clean the plates and cutlery. Snape did not miss how routine it looked and he plunged his hands into the water even though it was a little too hot. It was when he moved to scrub the kitchen afterwards that Snape put a stop to it, that's what he had house elves for. "You've done enough," he told him, the slightest bit of softness entering his voice, startling him so he dropped the cloth he was holding in his red hand.

"Go to bed, get some sleep and I'll wake you in the morning, just this once." He disappeared into his own room and returned with a set of his own clothes and shrank them down to size. He thrust the clothes into his hands, "for the morning," he explained. In the absence of any presentable clothes of his own he would have to make do with wearing his. He was not particularly pleased with the Potter boy wearing his clothes, but the set he had on at the moment could not be worn again. He resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair like James Potter always did when aggravated before turning to retire to his own room; he reckoned he could do with an early night too.

"What about my chores," a small voice made him turn back around.

"What about them?" He said before really registering what he'd said. He guessed that was a habit he needed to squash. The only chore he'd given Harry so far was the responsibility of keeping his room tidy, and that wasn't really a chore. By the time he had thought this Harry had already been talking for a good twenty seconds.

"Scrubbing down the kitchen, cleaning the bathroom, ironing the laundry," Snape held up a hand to stop him and he faltered into nervous silence.

"What were the rules Po- Harry?"

"Breakfast is at seven o clock, lunch is at one and dinner at six. Eat at the table in the dining room for all three meals. If I am but five minutes late for any one then I shall go without. Don't touch things that are not in my room without your permission. I will address you as either sir or professor Snape, I will do exactly what you say when you say it," Harry listed off dutifully. Snape raised an eyebrow at his rather impressive memory. Harry thought for a moment, top teeth sinking slightly into his bottom lip before the light bulb came on. "Oh, do what you say!" Then he smiled and turned around and retreated into his bedroom.

Harry lay awake for a long time on the large bed in the large room. He did not like the cupboard he was condemned to, but it was a place he felt... safe in a way... from his uncle and his cousin and his aunt. It was a place the Dursleys did not enter, it was his, he had put his name in a green crayon on the door and it had not been removed, he was not a Dursley, he was a Potter, Harry Potter. He felt too exposed here in this bed, it was too large, too open, too much space. He would have a nightmare if he slept here, of the purple face of a pig like man and his whale of a son and the onslaught of fists.

He was always loud when he had a bad dream, he did not mean to be but he could not help it, he did not know he was screaming until a foot hit his ribs to silence him. No, the Dursleys did not like it when he was loud and he had the scars to prove it. Even if he could keep it down to whimpering as he relived the pain, this man was not sleeping a floor away and he did not have a soundproof door to keep the sound out, he was just across the corridor. He did not want to wake the nice if slightly frightening man who had saved him, not the one person to ever show him kindness.

Even if he did intend to return him to the Dursleys, he had fed him and seemed to have his best interests at heart, he had never met anyone like that before. Not even Mrs Figg whom Harry entertained the idea of being cared for by actually took steps to help him in the long run. Professor Snape had told him he was not a freak, although mentioning the 'm' word may have been a bit far. Yet he had disappeared without any logical explanation, he had shrunk his books to the size of a mushroom and returned them to their natural state with no effort, he made things levitate with a flick of his wrist. This was a fantasy man, who belonged to a fantasy story, who was going to be looking after him for the next three weeks, he was temporarily enveloping Harry into his world, well at least that was something.

Harry took the pillow and duvet and went to find somewhere to burrow, somewhere like his cupboard where he was nice and enclosed and protected where not even the nightmares could reach him. He wondered why he was sure the nightmares could strike him here when they had not when he slept in Dudley's bed when they were away on holidays before. Maybe it was because he had still been in a familiar place at Privet Drive, or maybe by being in his bed he was assured they were really away and were not going to come and get him in the short run. With the events of today, maybe he'd have a nightmare anyway; the thought was far from comforting.

He needed to hide away from the pain of everything that happened today, he was not alone anymore, he eventually settled at the bottom of the empty wardrobe. All alone in the bed (he'd been provided with a bed!) Vernon could definitely find him if only in his dreams and had easy access; he could not reach him here. With the darkness and the sense of closure from the wood he fell into a sleep and for once he did not dream about his 'family'. Professor Snape was going to look after him for now; he treated him like a person, not an 'it'. He had nothing to worry about, not anymore, not for now. Darkness soon followed.

Snape had not expected Harry to be already up, washed, bed made, dressed and waiting by the time seven came around. He thought that boys were meant to whine about wanting to sleep half the day as soon as they turned five. Then again, he was a child sleeping in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person; he had accepted the guardian change rather obediently and had only known him for thirty minutes. He said no greeting, just assessed his appearance, Harry looked surprisingly good in his outfit, it suited him; he was going to have to purchase some more black garments for him. He said nothing on that subject matter either, just glared at him because he couldn't look any other way and muttered, "breakfast."

He suppressed to do the hair thing with his hand again before heading towards the dining room where breakfast was indeed already laid out. What was it about having a Potter in his house that was making him act like James did when around Severus back at Hogwarts? He had been perfectly at ease around the child before he knew his identity. He had not done anything wrong, he was polite, he was a lot like Lily, and certainly not the pampered prince he's been expecting... he turned his attention to his breakfast. It was nothing special, eggs, sausages, beans, toast, fruit, tea and pumpkin juice. This time it concerned him instead of annoyed him when Harry assessed the display on the table with clear awe.

Again Harry was hesitant about eating, but this time all it took was a glare for him to eat at least half of what was on his plate. 'Hmm, he adapts quickly.' It was still less than he would like though, after all there was just a child's portion on his plate, but his stomach was probably smaller than it should be, it was a vicious cycle. He left the table and sprinted down to his basement when a sudden idea came to him, it took a while to find what he was looking for, he did not usually need to keep this sort of thing close at hand, and with the food provided at Hogwarts it was not needed there either. He blew the dust off it and returned with it to the table.

"This is a nutrient's potion," he said as h places it in front of him, "if you are going to build your strength up and start to look like an eight year old and not a six year old you are going to need to have more sustenance," but he couldn't with no stomach bag to speak of. "You are going to have one of these every morning with breakfast."

Harry took the cue and drank, "it's good," he muttered.

Snape had no idea why this would be as he knew it tasted like carrots and leeks. This too was a mystery as the recipe contained neither. He shook off the feeling. "We're going shopping today," he announced, "so leave the plates," the house elf would tend to them anyway, but Potter probably did not know what they were. Harry gave him another one of his 'astounded' looks every time he provided him with a simple human need. The boy could not distinguish between kindness and being humane; neither would it seem he knew the difference between chores and labour. He shook his head, now was not the time to be conflicted over this. But then when was? He could not help but feel bad very time he just looked at the boy.


	6. Diagonally

**I am glad you are all enjoying it so far, please review if you read it, even if you don't have much to say, or all you have is criticism. So here we finally meet Remus!**

**Diagonally – ** "We are going to go shop in a wizarding community, it is time you see more of your own world anyway." Harry frowned, he was back to the 'm' word again, well he didn't, not exactly, but he near enough said it. If he, Harry had said it back in Privet Drive he would have received some harsh words from his aunt and a blow or two from his uncle. But the strange man dressed in black was capable of an awful lot that was unexplainable. Perhaps this would finally convince him of what he had been sure about the whole time. "We will be travelling there using floo powder," Snape went on to explain. "Take a handful of the powder, step into the fire place and then say 'Diagon Alley' and drop the powder, and the fire will take you there; wait there for me to follow."

This sounded frightening; he didn't like anything to do with fire unless he was cooking the Dursley's breakfast, and did not particularly like it then, especially if he accidentally burned the bacon. Vernon had punished him with fire once and it had been entirely unpleasant, it hurt, and it wasn't a quick hurt but a lasting hurt that took hours to subside and was red for a long time afterwards. He had said that he made their lives hell and stuck his forearm into the fire to show him what hell was like. He had not screamed, he was not allowed to make noise, but he'd been even more wary of it from then on; if it was any consolation, he had not burnt the bacon since, accident or no.

Stepping into a fireplace seemed a step too far, but Professor Snape had told him to do it, Professor Snape fed him and clothed him and seemed to even care. Even though they'd only known each other half a day, and he could honestly say that he trusted Professor Snape. He'd said it was a form of travel, that somehow the fireplace would take him to this place Diagon Alley. He said he was going to do the same thing and he had not lied to him before so why start now? Harry didn't like his stony glare, which was a notch fiercer than the one he always wore, so he tentatively moved forward to do what he was told, when he was told to do it.

Snape's glare did not let up so Harry grabbed a handful of the green powder and stepped into the fireplace. Maybe it did not include fire; it was just the fireplace that took you places, but then why be a fireplace if there was nothing to do with fire? His forearm started to throb in memory; he really, really did not like fire, but... Professor Snape, he had a burning need far fiercer than any fire to do what Professor Snape asked him to. He owed Professor Snape his life, so even if Professor Snape asked him to sacrifice that, it really was not in his rights to decline, and, he loved Professor Snape, already. "Diagonally," he squeaked and dropped the powder. The last thing he saw was Professor Snape's face drain of colour as he disappeared.

Something told Harry that he had done something very wrong, not naughty wrong or freakish wrong, incorrect wrong, and that wrongness was making itself known in his stomach. He came tumbling out of a fireplace covered in soot and coughing, glasses askew on his face, but very much alive and not burnt in the least which was rather surprising as he had just been engulfed by green flames. He still felt the wrongness in his stomach but he was pretty sure it was nervousness. He bit his bottom lip like he always did when he was confused and frightened... what now? Snape had told him to wait for him to follow, even if the wrongness was telling him that what he wanted to happen may not occur now, he had to do what Professor Snape said.

He waited by the fireplace for ten whole minutes, just standing there, waiting for Snape to come. He'd said exactly what Snape had told him to even if it had come out as a bit of a squeak, this must be the place. He wasn't appearing; it only took a couple of seconds to drop the floo powder, say Diagon Alley and end up here, so why wasn't he following him? An awful feeling crept up in his throat, had he been trying to get rid of him? He had been good though, he hadn't broken the rules, he'd been polite, he'd not put a toe out of line. Snape addressed him by his name, not 'boy' or 'it' or 'freak', even if he did just use his surname most of the time. No. He had to make sure of the latter before jumping to conclusions in feeling sorry for himself.

He looked around the shop; it seemed to be dark and dusty and didn't contain anything more than hardware bits that he was sure Snape didn't need anyway. He was obviously not in this shop and there was nothing he would want from here. Snape had been nice to him which meant the possibility he'd been abandoned was very small, he just must be somewhere different. Harry steeled his expression; well he was just going to have to look for him. He walked out of the shop, the street he was on was much the same, dark, grey, black, strange creatures hobbling along the cobbled street, frightening disfigured faces, like the headquarters of a villain in one of those stories Petunia often read to Dudley and what he read and wrote about.

He needed to get out of here no matter what, the whole alley had a dark aura to it, this can't be where Professor Snape meant. He just kept walking in a pair of shoes that Snape had given him, they were the first shoes he had ever had that fit him and they were comfortable, he treasured them and would always do so. He turned so many corners, eyes for Snape, the one he relied on so much already, but he could not see him anywhere. He was not confident enough to call out for him yet so he just looked for anything that looked sunnier, for surely Snape had not intended for them to be here. He wanted to ask for directions to Diagon Alley for something told him this wasn't the place, but nobody here looked approachable.

"Snape," he whispered, knowing it wouldn't do anything to help, he doubted it would do much good even if he screamed the name to the high heavens. He worried his bottom lip as it started to tremble and his eyes stung. No, he couldn't cry, Snape would think him weak if he saw him cry, but... Snape was not here. No, that did not matter, he shook his head, there would be no crying, he was not allowed to cry. This was not a bad situation, he had not shed a single tear when he thought about ending his life, but that was before he knew kindness, that was before he met Snape. He needed him, and he wasn't here. "Are you alright little one, you look lost my dear?" Harry looked up fearfully, but the man staring down at him seemed... trustworthy.

"I... I am a little lost," he admitted, feeling insecure but strangely at ease in this man's presence, "I'm meant to be in Diagon Alley, but something with the floo went wrong."

"Diagon Alley? You are a long way off target little one. But don't worry, I'll get you there." He started to lead the way, and Harry let his small hand sneak its way into the kind man's larger one. He did not seem to shrink back at all like Harry was sure Snape would have done had he dared do the same thing with the man in the black robes. For some reason he felt inexplicably unconditionally safe with this man, and he was so kindly and gentle and parental, he had the childish desire to be looked after. "My name is Remus Lupin, what were you doing in Knockturn Alley? It's hardly a place for children," he reprimanded gently.

"I didn't mean to end up there;" he defended himself, so he was right, he was not where he wanted to be, "I just said Diagon Alley and went here."

"Well you must have not been clear enough when you said it."

"I may have said it a little fast but I didn't think that would send me to a completely different place. I've never travelled by floo powder before and I don't like fire and Professor Snape didn't tell me I had to speak clearly, just that I had to take a handful of floo powder and drop it the same time I said where I wanted to go. But now I'm here all alone and I'm lost, and I don't know where he is or how to get to where I should be." He started to get hysterical, his voice got higher and his words faster as he spoke but he couldn't stop it, but the kind stranger didn't seem to care, just rubbed the back of his hand soothingly.

"Snape you say, I happen to know him, we have a bit of a terse friendship you could say. Are you his son little one?"

Harry shook his head, "no, he's just looking after me for the moment. He was going to take me shopping here but we got separated."

"That's ok, I'm sure he'll understand. Here, we are approaching Diagon Alley now; we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron and see if we can find him or if anyone knows where he is. He is probably out looking for you now, worried. It is not normal for the Snape I know to agree to look after someone, especially a child, so he must really like you."

"So he wasn't trying to get rid of me?"

Lupin, to his astonishment, laughed. "If Snape really didn't want you around he would said so to your face. So how did you two meet?"

Harry saw no reason to withhold information from him; if he was kind enough to show him the way then he could be trusted with this. "He saved my life."

"Really?" He said in a tone so incredulous it challenged Harry's own.

The black haired boy nodded. "I fell into the river and he saved me."

"And is now looking after you? Where were your parents?"

Harry just looked down and Lupin didn't press the matter. "How did you meet?"

"I met Snape at school; we were in the same year. We didn't get on, I was mean to him to be honest, and half of it was unprovoked. I've tried to make it up to him since seeming as I was young and foolish and I've seen the error of my ways. I feel kind of responsible for helping to create the snarky man he is today. Be nice to him little one, it is rare he will let someone into his heart, maybe you will be able to crack the ice." Suddenly he shook himself as if he suddenly realized about the way he was speaking to such a young child as well. "I am sorry; it seems I have let my mouth run away with me once again, just be a good boy to him."

Hand still latched onto Remus' hand the duo entered a crowded bar and the adult went up to the man serving. "Remus Lupin!" The man serving exclaimed, "I haven't seen you here for ages! What can I set you up for? Butter beer? Fire whiskey?"

"I am not thirsty thank you, I am looking for someone. Has Severus Snape been here earlier today, perhaps taken out a room."

"He rushed past here earlier, looking awfully irate, I mean more than usual. Snapped at everyone that got in his way, muttering under his breath he was, 'diagonally, diagonally, idiotic, ridiculous... you know how he is."

Lupin just smiled, "indeed I do. Did he make a reservation?"

"He did say he might take out a room later, but said not to count on it, muttered something about searching the streets all night instead."

"How long ago was he in here?"

"Oh an hour or so. You know the strangest thing was he asked me where a child might go was he set loose in Diagon Alley, do you think he has a son?"

Lupin dismissed the question. "And what did you tell him?"

"Well my little ones always want to go to the toy store at the opposite end of the Alley, so I told him to check there first."

"And?"

"Well there's that new ice cream place, F something."

Lupin smiled, "thank you, you have been very helpful. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Florean Fortescue's to cut him off, he's probably on his way there now, still grumbling. I'll buy you an ice cream and we'll wait for him ok?"

Harry brightened, "do you think he'll be mad with me?"

"Undoubtedly, but he should have told you to speak clearly."

Ten minutes later Harry was tucking into the first ice cream he'd ever had in his life. He'd seen Dudley have them and he'd always wanted one too, but knew better than to ask. It was an interesting blend of chocolate and vanilla and one of the best things he had ever tasted in his short life. "You know you never told me your name," said the kind man.

"Oh! I'm-"

"HARRY POTTER!" Screamed a cold voice from the doorway, shaking in anger.

"Him," Harry ended in a quiet voice, going to hide behind Remus' legs, terrified, appetite seeming to have gone. He did not notice how wide Remus' eyes had grown upon learning his name, but he was rather protective and did not drag Harry out from his hiding place behind his legs. Snape then seemed to notice him and his lips twisted into a cold, sinister sneer. "You," he hissed, mouth forming that of a snarl, "I should have known this would happen from too much exposure to a Potter!" He spat, "the bane of my existence."

Remus felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down. "I don't think he is very happy to see you," Harry told him helpfully. Remus couldn't help it, he never did like how much of a grudge Severus held but the great rolls of laughter escaped him anyway.


	7. Moony

**Now we have a little more Moony. I've tried to keep him in character, but from this point onwards Severus keeps spinning widely out of control and into OOC, sorry, I tried.**

**Moony – **"Hello Severus," Remus replied civilly once he had gotten his voice back, quite recovered from the hilarity of such an understatement. "There is no need to bring up James every time you see me, you know I am not like him, I never was, and young Harry here certainly isn't his father. Please try to calm down," his own voice was akin to Dumbledore. "You know I only want to make peace every time I see you, how long has it been now since last time, two years?"

"And I could gladly go for another century!"

"Now, now Severus, so cold even after I found Harry here for you, wandering around Knockturn Alley of all places because you failed to tell him how to use floo powder correctly?"

Severus' face turned red and Harry hid further behind Remus, he had never seen Snape like this, given he had not known him long, but he had always been calm, and when he hadn't it had never been quite this, his pale face was red in anger. Kind of like Vernon. Harry turned pale himself and started to quiver, holding onto Lupin's trouser leg tightly. When Vernon looked like this, the belt was always quick to follow.

"Should have known, being a Potter, can't even use floo." Snape muttered.

"Tell me Severus," he said, hearing his words with his heightened ears as if he had bellowed them, "if I asked you to administer Wolfsbane correctly right now, would you, could you?"

"What? That is a change of subject. Of course not, unlike you, I've never had to acquire it," he sneered. Lupin ignored the latter bit, getting into an argument was not going to help matters, Severus deserved to be cut some slack.

"So because you've never had to do something like that I am safe to assume that you would not know how to do it."

Snape suddenly seemed to grasp onto where this was headed, Harry himself was oblivious, but if the idea was to calm Severus down it was working, the purple was fading from his face. "You really can be a sly Slytherin when you want to," he growled.

Remus smiled, "I know, and I'll take that a compliment coming from you. Now there is no harm in admitting the odd mistake now and then."

"Severus Snape does not make mistakes," he practically growled. Harry wondered how Remus was staying so calm and even good natured over this. He was not the one being got at for once but even Harry could tell that every other thing out of Professor Snape's mouth was meant as a jibe. Harry was cowering where he stood.

"Really now," Remus' eyebrows shot up, he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing, "and you accuse me of being arrogant!"

"I cannot afford to make mistakes!" He defended himself.

Remus' expression softened once more. "Over potions maybe," he allowed, "but you are only human, Severus, as much as you may like to forget it, mistakes over other areas are bound to happen, especially over those which you have no experience."

"Like?" Another growl.

"Parenting," Remus flashed a grin.

"I am simply watching him until his guardians return."

"Oh? And where are they?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I'm sure." And he really seemed to mean it. "Taking him shopping and worry and concern over where he is are just part of the package deal I assume. I had thought you would rather die than have anything to do with a 'spawn of Potter'."

Snape winced slightly, "he is just a child Lupin, and I am no monster," his lips twisted into a malicious smile, "unlike someone I could mention."

For once, Remus lost his good humour. "Now there is no need to resort to name calling Severus," he said quietly in a sincere voice.

"I am simply stating facts," Snape said.

"As have I," the pleasant tone was back. "Are you calmer now?"

"I never thought you would be the one to have that sort of reasoning power with me."

"I'll take that as yes, you are not going to blame Harry for your own mistakes?"

"I think it is time for you to take your leave now Lupin."

"I believe so too. I have things to do, places to be." He sank down to Harry's level and placed a hand on his shoulder, Snape flinched when he saw the boy did not even think about wincing away from _his _touch. "I am sure we will meet again soon Harry, I am glad to have finally met you," he smiled a light smile which was returned. Remus straightened and nodded to Severus politely as he reached the door, something that was not returned. "By the way, the boy looks positively charming in your clothes," and he was out the door.

Snape did not want to stand there and be subjected to the stares of the whole wizarding world. He wasted no time in grabbing Harry's arm and storming out the shop, not even letting him finish his ice cream. "Come on," he growled in an almost feral way, "it is time we are off, your... getting lost," he settled with seeming as Lupin had made it clear 'antics' was not the right word to use, "wasted a lot of time."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered so quietly Snape barely heard him.

"I know," he replied, still angry, but mostly at himself, "of course you are sorry, you're always sorry, when will you learn, when things aren't your fault?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off, "it was a rhetorical question child, do not answer me. I am sorry, I should have been clearer. Be grateful I have said so," he snapped so the child would not think he was getting soft, aka, he would not fear he was getting soft, "the word 'sorry' is not a word you will hear me utter often unless it is proceeded with 'you are going to be'".

Harry seemed to get the message and the two walked in silence until they came to a clothes shop called 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. Snape walked right up the cashier and stated his request. "The boy needs a whole new wardrobe," he declared, "from underwear to socks to suits. He needs casual wear, formal wear, black suits," like his own, but the glare was going to have to say that part for him, "and footwear. Slippers, shoes, boots and a couple of cloaks. He is a growing boy," or at least he will be soon, "but I do not want the clothes to be baggy. I'll return in an hour," with that he spun around and left the shop.

Fifteen minutes later found Snape sitting on the steps to an old bookshop, head in his hands. Despite the calm tone of Moony's voice, for that was who it had been, Snape knew his words had been a threat. It had been a carefully disguised threat, but a threat all the same, they may not be on good terms but they had known each other for a long time and had always been on the receiving end of each other's threats. Snape had to treat the boy well or Moony would somehow find out and take the boy away from him. He would find a way around his monthly affliction just as he would have to find a way around his hatred for anything 'Potter.' And if Moony did see reason to come take him away, Severus would not like the punishment.

He downed a couple of gulps of the fire whiskey he had purchased. He didn't actually care for the boy did he, and the twinge in his heart about Lupin taking him away was due to the fact that he did not want to be seen as a failure. He had fed the boy and provided with a place to sleep because it was humane, especially after it was his fault he ended up in the river anyway, so he was duty bound to save him. He would not have a boy wearing house elf clothing in his own home so he had to give him something to wear until they could go shopping to rectify the problem. He was taking him in, for a couple of weeks only, because there was nowhere else for him to go and he was not so heartless that he would throw a child onto the streets.

He took another couple of gulps. Plus it was only natural to feel anger towards the Dursleys for treating him in such a way. He knew the abuse and neglect to be bad because he had never been treated that badly by his own father, but Harry was too afraid to ask questions, was quiet and always flinched from physical contact, he had no one at all. Not only that but a bloody hero did not even know about his magic until yesterday, or was it the day before that? It was wrong for Lily's boy to be subjected to what he had been so that was why he felt boiling anger surge up within him, and he had so loved Lily. If this wasn't caring he did not know what was.

He checked his watch, it had been an hour and twenty minutes, he had lost track of time, and wearily he trudged back to where he had left Potter being fitted for new clothes. He came to see Harry wide eyed over the clothes he was being fitted for. Upon seeing him he rushed over and shoved pair of socks in his face, "look, sir," he gushed, "the little golden balls on the socks are moving, they're flying all by themselves!"

"Yes, the wonders of enchanted clothes, I take it they're part of the list."

"They're my favourite thing I've seen so far." That was atypical of a Potter, of all the things he could choose to get excited about and he goes for a pair of socks. It was however, he noted, very typical of a certain Evans girl he remembered. When they were younger she got excited over every little aspect of the wizarding world.

"How much does it all come to?" He asked the shop assistant. He couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be... glowering at him.

"I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you, sir," the voice shook with disapproval and... anger?

"What could he have possibly done?" He asked without thinking once they were out of earshot from Potter.

"He has not done anything," he replied. "I saw the scars on his back. It is just a mess of scar tissue and angry red lines. He is an eight year old child, he does not deserve to be abused such and he is far too skinny to be healthy as well, I could feel every bone in his back."

Scar tissue? Harry Potter had been beaten that badly? "I'll make sure to make your disapproval and well as mine clear to his guardians."

"Don't play smart with me."

Then Snape understood. "You are accusing me!" He said a little too loudly. "I am a respectable teacher at Hogwarts, how could you accuse me?"

"It's the way he acts, like he's too scared to even breathe too loudly, as if he deserves to be hit. Then when you came back it is natural for a child to be attached to the one who hurts them but they never close their eyes or turn their back like the way he is with you."

"I am not the one hurting him," he growled, "but believe you me; the ones who have are going to be sorry they ever heard my name." He turned around and stormed out the short barking out a quick "come," to Harry on the way.

As they stepped into the leaky cauldron to use the fireplace to floo back to Spinner's End, Snape noticed Harry was crying silently. "Why are you crying?" He had seemed perfectly happy mere moments ago.

"I'm not sad, I am happy. I am just so happy to see all this... magic. I'm normal in a way, there are others like me, lots of them, this means Vernon and Petunia were wrong, I'm not a freak, I'm not a freak, I'm not a freak!"

Freak. Snape hated that word; this was another transgression they had against him. "Can we come back to Diagon Alley at some point?"

Snape shrugged, "maybe, though knowing your luck, this time you'll end up running into the Malfoy clan and the Blacks." He muttered under his breath. "Potter, when you say Spinners End, make sure you speak slowly and clearly and loudly, and be confident, the fire is not going to hurt you. This way you will not end up... spiralling off course."

Harry grinned weakly before grabbing a handful of powder. When Snape arrived back home he found that Harry had indeed managed to avoid getting lost and smiled when his little fists rubbed his eyes like a toddler would do when tired. His smile fell from his face when he remembered what had happened in the clothes shop. It was true he was a little shy and awfully nervous around food, and he did not close his eyes around him unless asleep, or turn his back, but most of the time he seemed relatively happy, just like a normal excitable kid. How could a child who was so cheerful all the time have such a tortured past?


	8. clockwork

**So Snape is not so snarky and is really beginning to care. Warning for ahead it becomes less Snape/Harry and becomes more Remus/Harry and Remus/Snape and Remus/Snape/Harry. It's not just the two of them anymore – hope you don't mind.**

**Clockwork– **Snape and Harry had managed to slip into a sort of routine that had been kept strictly for the past three days. Harry would wake up at five thirty or so, he would have shower, he would make his bed that had remained unused and he would get dressed into his clothes for the day and would report for breakfast at the set time. He would eat about half of what was put in front of him and then do some chores. There was nothing Severus wanted Harry to do that a house elf couldn't, but he did not want Harry to feel as though he was a burden, this was something he had learnt early on was a big thing for the child.

He would spend his time helping the house elves prepare food thus sharpening his already commendable culinary skills. He would tidy the house, cleaning it with a duster or washing the windows, something that would make sure he would not be hurt. They would have lunch, and Snape made sure he never missed it despite his threat, if he lost track of time with the elves he would simply go and fetch him. After lunch Harry would study some books that Snape had given him, 'Hogwarts a history', a school Snape had assured him he would go when he was older, 'Quidditch through the ages,' and many a textbook about magic classes. He was especially intrigued by the core subjects, charms, Defence against the dark arts, and even potions, which made him smile. Who would have guessed a Potter enjoying potions?

Harry always wrote something on what he read, chapter reviews and what he enjoyed about it and why. Once Snape realized this he saw no harm in actually setting questions from the textbook to do and quizzes on them every evening which Harry always passed with flying colours. He marked the work after tea while Harry played with some simple toys he still had from his childhood. Seeming as he was still relatively new to magic it did not take much to impress and entertain him. He would send him to bed at nine and Harry would always for some reason give him a hug, which still even after three days surprised him when it happened. Snape never returned the hug, keeping his hands firmly on the book he was reading, but he would not push him off and would verbally wish him goodnight in response.

It was like clockwork. Snape liked schedule and Harry was slowly immersing himself into life at Spinner's End. Snape had rearranged his usual mundane schedule to accommodate the child and it seemed a lot more interesting now. Snape had him take nutritional potions before his meals to build him up and he was slowly eating more each meal. He was still too skinny but he was gaining weight and it should become visible soon. He knew it was not going to be for a long time and he had tried not to get too close, he thought that it would be easy, him being a Potter and all, but he was not James, he was Harry. He was young, he was innocent, he was cheerful and had a tortured past and Snape soon found himself caring deeply.

He did not really want to give him back to where he was not really cared about, a life without him, that was boring, it was unethical, and if there was loophole in the law that would allow him to keep the child, he wanted to find it. "Professor Snape?" He looked up from the chair in the lounge to where Harry Potter stood in the doorway to his bedroom. "Umm, I thank you for giving me these books to read, and they are really interesting," ah yes, he had given him charms, potions and dada for year one, might as well get a head start, he was already he was already 25% of the way through the syllabus for the core subjects.

"I was wondering though if I could try and brew some of the potions mentioned in this book," he said hesitantly, "that is if you'd help me and if I'm allowed." Snape was in shock but it passed quickly and was replaced by amusement and then enthusiasm. Yes, he would teach the Potter boy potions and there was no harm in giving him a head start in first year, he would have to do it in a couple of years anyway. Perhaps he could be an example to the rest of the students when he started school; it was not like his peers had to know he'd been tutored on half the potions they were required to brew in the first year beforehand.

So from the fourth day onward it became part of their schedule. Harry would spend his mornings the same way he always did, but after lunch he would spend only two hours on his books, the rest of the time before tea was spent in Snape's 'lab' as he called it. They only brewed simple potions, and Snape would give a lecture on how to do it as they brewed it together and what it would be used for and why. They only did first year level potions, there was no point to go above that, but Harry was a natural, the other reason may have been because he had a master's full concentration solely on him while he worked, but there was never a mistake.

Snape enjoyed these afternoons and would allow Harry to watch while he brewed the more complicated potions he needed for school that Poppy needed in the infirmary, or the ministry needed. He would not allow the child to participate in these preparations although he would let him do small tasks such as chopping roots or peeling fruits or shelling nuts. Harry loved the thought of him helping Snape with such important potions and Snape enjoyed the company, and Harry, once he put aside all his feelings about him being a Potter, was good company. He was still rather quiet, much like himself, but the silences that often stretched between them were comfortable rather than awkward, and when a conversation did start and they got on a role the two could converse for well over an hour on everything under the sun.

Snape found himself doing and saying things he never thought he ever would. He cracked jokes, he may not have much of a sense of humour but he found himself enjoying it when he was laughed with, so he kept doing it. He even found himself singing at some point because Harry had caught him humming a tune and had asked him what it was so he'd been forced to reveal. He had wanted to tell him to mind his own business but he still flinched at the mildest hint of a telling off and the image of the scarred back rose back up in his mind.

Plus Lupin's warning was still clear; do not snap at the child to cover his own pride. If there was one thing he could commend the marauders on it was their loyalty and protectiveness towards their friends and, he guessed, that extended to further generations. Lupin was the one who had grown up the most and would not look for reasons to engage in a fight with him like the others would have done, like the others did, Lupin had always been the... nicest. But he was still and alpha male pack animal and looked out for his cubs, Snape wanted to avoid having his jugular ripped out of his throat in the middle of the night by a werewolf if he could possibly avoid it.

He needn't have worried; Harry just commended his singing abilities and mentioned a tune of his own. Most of them were nursery rhymes he had overheard his aunt sing to his cousin, but one of them was green sleeves. This was just a faint tune he remembered from when he was an infant, something his mother had sung him to sleep with, it was strange he could remember that, but not remember her face. Snape had sung that to him as well and watched as Harry tried his best not to cry, something he had learnt not just about Harry but all young children, their emotions were hardwired to their tear ducts. "Your mother could play this," he'd said, "she always liked old music," and they'd gone back to brewing Poppy's potions.

A week and half more passed in the same fashion. Nothing disastrous happened, on their subsequent trips to Diagon alley or muggle shops to buy food they did not run into Remus again or any Death Eaters. Harry had no accidents with brewing potions, he did hurt himself doing something stupid like falling over and he did not fall ill. A smile was hardly ever off his face and Snape could feel a small one tugging at the corners of his mouth every time one was shot his way, even when he was very briefly hugged goodnight, something that made his cease up. Everything was routine and normal and it was something they could stick to, it gave him a sense of control, just like clockwork.

His life felt... complete. It was strange, here was nothing missing before young Harry came into his life but now he could imagine his clockwork days ahead without him. It must be because he had allowed himself to slip into a routine. Going into the spare bedroom and not seeing anyone living there would be alarming. Not hearing the sounds of light snoring from 9:15 until he retired and the sound of scratching quills in the morning and the sound of a child's laughter as he ran around the house elves would be too quiet. He would have no motivation to brew potions if he did not have Harry there to accompany him, singing softly and talking to him and cracking jokes and laughing obediently at his poorly made ones.

He listened to the sound of heavy breathing and sighed, he would have two more full days with him and that would be it. He would... what, have a word with his aunt and uncle, maybe threaten them a bit and then place him back inside the blood wards protection? Yes, that sounded about right, Dumbledore didn't need to know about anything, nobody did; only Remus knew, and that was enough. It was better Remus than anyone else because at least he knew how to keep a secret, and he may not know why it was imperative that the time they spent together was kept quiet, he just knew that he wanted it that way.

He went into the spare bedroom to see him a little more before they had to be parted, only to find the bed empty. He frowned, he could certainly hear him, he would know the sound of that sleep breathing anywhere, so where on Earth was he? He wasn't under the bed, or in the shadows by the window, he followed the sound until he came to the wardrobe. Disbelievingly he opened it and sure enough, there he was, sleeping at the bottom, curled up in a ball with a pillow. "Harry," when he did not wake he sank to his level and shook him gently by the shoulder, "Harry."

He opened his eyes blearily and stared up at him with large eyes. "Harry why are you sleeping in the wardrobe?"

He looked around himself as if only just noticing he was there, "I am used to enclosure."

And Snape understood, he was in a house not his own and had suffered abuse in the past, the openness made him feel unsafe. "You have nothing to fear here." All he needed was reassurance and an offer of protection. He picked him up under his arms and tucked him in the bed before settling himself into the chair that he stationed by the bedside. "How about I stay here until you fall asleep so nothing can get to you, not even the bad dreams?" Needless to say Harry took him up on the offer of protection immediately, the boy had eventually stopped being so shy and surprised by acts of kindness and simple humanity.

He stroked the messy black hair until he dropped off and stayed there for a long time afterwards. He couldn't help but feel that if they had had more time together this might have become part of their routine. He kind of enjoyed it. but Harry's safety had to become before what he wanted, this was what parenting was about, putting the needs of the child first. He had to keep him safe not only from the death eaters but his relatives too. Yes, he would be lonely without him, but he would see him occasionally, he would not be doing his job if he did not perform check-ups to make sure he was being cared for adequately within those blasted blood wards.

Yes, he would be jealous when thinking of how others were taking his presence for granted while he was all by himself, but it was not exactly a tragedy, it was just... he'd gotten used to him now... It would be weird to be separated, because so rarely did he let someone into his heart, to have them ripped away even for the slightest periods of time was... aggravating. He ran a hand through his in an entirely Potter like fashion and smiled, he really cared, he really cared for Harry Bloody Potter, his reputation was ruined, and he didn't even care in the slightest.


	9. Home

**I've been distracted by this idea for a Sirius/Harry story, sorry for the wait. So here Severus finally meets the delightful Dursleys, what could possibly happen?**

**Home– **The last day was spent packing. Harry was exceedingly pleased with the new books and clothes he had, he wore his snitch socks for the return to his family. "Are you looking forward to seeing your family again?" He'd asked just to make conversation while he watched him pack, to which Harry just shrugged.

"Not really. I mean things will just go back to the way they were before and that wasn't nice, but I don't want to end it anymore." This made Snape choke, he had not been expecting that, was he seriously that oppressed at home? His mind flicked back to the day at the river when he had saved him. The reason he had been so close to the river was because he had been about to jump in. Hitting the back of his head by accident was just doing to him what he was going to do to himself anyway. He was going to make reply but Harry had carried on talking, believing Snape had known this all along as little kids tend to do. He wanted to press the matter and make him promise to never to do anything like that again, but let it slide for now.

"If anything I'm a bit sad to be leaving here, to be leaving you. This is the best fun I've had in a long time and I was fed enough and taught things and brought clothes and books and presents and everything. I wish I could stay here longer; this is the best holiday I've ever had. Things are a lot different from how they were before though. There are people out there like me, I'm not a freak, my aunt and uncle are wrong. There are people out there, like me, who are also nice people, like you, Professor Snape. I have something to live for and wait for so I'm going to do whatever they tell me and never complain. If I do this they'll let me keep my clothes and my books and my notes and you'll come visit so we can brew potions right?"

Snape saw no reason why he shouldn't come and brew potions with him so he answered the affirmative. School started soon, in one month in fact, but he could always apparate here, and that would be an excuse to make sure he was not being mistreated. He was going to have a serious word with his guardians to put a stop to it now anyway. They were packed quickly and Snape noticed Harry ate everything on his plate for the first time, Snape noticed this may be because he thought he was not going to get as much for a long time. It made his stomach clench painfully at the thought of a little boy shivering all alone in a cupboard, frightened, hungry, humming the one tune he knew that would bring him some comfort.

Never again.

"Are you packed?" He said more than asked once their silent lunch was over, he knew Harry was already packed, and that the room was a spotless as always, he hadn't even slept in the bed. Well had twice, with Snape by his side, but that was it. He received a nod. "Do you know what time they will arrive back?"

Harry shrugged, "early afternoon I guess."

They set off immediately, they had beaten the family home and Harry hurried inside to clean up the mess that he had made before leaving for the Thames three weeks earlier. The smile was completely gone from his face and he was glaring at the cupboard in contempt. Snape did not blame him; he still couldn't believe the boy who lived was being kept there. He managed to keep the sneer of disgust about the child's living conditions off his face. They walked outside and Snape waited in the shadows with a disillusion spell on him while Harry sat in the lounge and waited. After a few minutes the sound of the Dursley's car pulling up reached their ears.

Snape did not miss that the family did not even seem to notice the boy was even there when they entered the room, chattering and joking, much less greet him. Eventually the man, Vernon, seemed to notice the child and barked at him, "what are you still doing here boy? Back to your cupboard with you, go!" Harry hurried to obey, his stuff was already there, but Snape's invisible hand on his shoulder prevented him from moving.

"Tell him no, you do not deserve to be treated in such a manner. And don't worry, I shall not allow him to hurt you. I'll protect you well, I promise." Those last two words he had learnt meant an awful lot to him and he could get away with saying whatever he wanted should the need arise.

"No," he squeaked, "I- I don't deserve to be locked in a cupboard," he whispered.

"By affirmative Potter, tell him."

"I don't deserve to be locked in a cupboard," he said again, louder. Vernon just stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What did you just say?" He demanded, coming closer, speaking slowly, quietly, and trying to sound dangerous. If he wanted to intimidate the boy, it worked; the hand on his shoulder was the only think keeping him from shrinking so far back he was engulfed by the sofa.

"Tell him again," Snape ordered, "and don't fear him."

"I said I don't deserve to be locked in a cupboard."

"This house has two spare rooms."

"The house had two spare rooms."

"And you get given money to care for me."

"And you get given money to care for me."

"I deserve my own room, enough food, and clothes."

"I deserve my own room, enough food, and clothes." Finally the beefy faced man had enough and drew back his arm to beat some respect into the young boy. Snape was faster. He took off the charm and short forward, grabbing the wrist that was about to beat the child before it could land. His face was set in steel. The man was lost for words and the rest of the family that had been silently snickering in the corner fell silent at the sight of the man.

"Now that wouldn't be a very nice thing to do," he mentioned in a deadly quiet voice.

"What!" The man, Vernon, sputtered as he snatched his arm back and let it lay idly by his side. "Who in blazes name are you? Another Freak!"

"Indeed," he murmured quietly, moving stealthily so he was affectively hiding Harry from view and he eagerly hid behind him, grasping his robes. "I am his protector," he lied, "and I do not like the way you have been treating him."

"It is no concern of yours how I treat him! What proof have you I treat him wrong anyway!"

"I saw the scars on his back Mr Dursley, do not lie to me."

He sputtered for a little longer and Snape turned to the other members of the family. "I expected better of you too Petunia, and keep your whale of a son under control. Just what would your parents think if they found out you have been abusing both of their grandchildren? You will treat this boy better and give him everything his deserves," he ordered quietly in a deadly quiet voice. "If when I come back, and I shall be back, and there is no improvement to his condition, you will have me to answer to." He made sure they knew that this was no idle threat, Vernon nodded slowly in answer. "Good day Harry." He nodded in respect to him and cordially to the other members of the family and walked to the front door.

He cast a dissillisionment charm on himself once again once he was at the front door and out of sight of the family members. He opened the front door and shut it without walking through and then silently walked back through the lounge. In the time it had taken him to do this Vernon had had Harry up at the wall by his throat and had struck him once across his cheek sending him flying to the floor and was barking at him, "once I am through with you, you will go straight to your cupboard and have no food for two weeks for bringing one of your freakish kind into this house!" He hissed, voice fuming, there was that word again, '_freak'. _

The hand snapped back again and once again, fuming himself, Snape reappeared and grabbed his wrist once more. "I gave you a chance," he said with a frightening and malicious smile on his face, one he had not worn since he was a death eater. "It seems you cannot even go five minutes without abusing your only nephew, I am left with no choice but to permanently remove him from your care. You shall be contacted in due course about the termination of the benefits you have been receiving for the child, Harry, get your things and wait outside."

"What are you-"

"NOW Harry," he ordered, leaving no room for argument and scampered to the cupboard, grabbed his bag and walked out the front door. He turned back to the petrified man, good; he should be scared of him. "I gave you a chance," he said again. "Well, usually I would go by the book and wait until the authorities deal appropriate judgement for you crimes, but you do not anger, and harm the protégé of a potion's master and get away with it without him paying you special retribution personally. You picked the wrong person to play with, feel free to put up a fight but Harry is waiting outside so I would like to make this short."

Vernon wasted no time in grabbing a belt and swinging it at him. Snape caught the end of it with ease, the leather not marking his hand at all. "Yes, I thought this might be the first thing you would go for, useful weapon isn't it? It prevents you getting your hands dirty and it hurts," he pulled, yanking it out of the man's meaty hands. It twirled it around his head and brought it down across Vernon's own face, he grunted in pain, "hurts, doesn't it?" He grinned maliciously. "In the wizarding world we have spells specifically designed to make someone feel pain, it is called the crucatious curse, do you want to experience it?"

Vernon shook his head.

"No? How about her then?" He pointed his wand at Petunia, "crucio." Both males screamed in outrage as she fell to the floor writhing in agony. "Effective isn't it? I would love to hang around and play, subjecting you to all kinds of fun and games, I have a thing about getting retribution for the ones I care about. I don't let many people near my heart you see, so when I do they tend to penetrate rather deep and I find myself feeling extremely protective over them." He turned to the boy, "usually I would say something along the lines of 'you are lucky you are child,' but I know I can be evil when I want to be and your age shall not save you. Crucio!" He watched in sadistic amusement as he suffered the same fate as his mother.

"I should submit all three of you to such curses again and again until you are begging for death," he stated calmly, "but alas I am on a schedule. I believe it is time Harry had his dinner and had an early night to allow him to heal. Somebody will be by soon to discuss the termination of your guardianship, but for now I bid you good day once again. Oh, and feel free press charges against me if you wish but I doubt it will get you very far." He was not sure about the last part but he said it anyway to emphasize power he was not sure he had.

He left the house for real this time and saw Harry standing with his bags around him, staring at the front door wonderingly. He placed his hand over Harry's arm and managed a tight smile to placate him. "Well," he murmured, trying to remain a little gruff but not as plain evil as he had looked mere moments ago. "I daresay I had rather hoped that would have gone smoother. Still, it is no matter. It is time we headed home now... Harry."


	10. Of meetings and friendships

**So I got reviews saying how they were surprised Severus used a crucio on an 8 year old and I was so surprised I had to go back and check I'd really written that! (I did.) Well, he was angry at that moment, I never liked Dudley, so, he'll just have to deal. Enjoy people!**

**Of meetings and friendships – **It was frightening how fast Snape found he and Harry slipped back into their usual routine. Of course the fact that he was calling it their routine as if it was something that had always been and had been interrupted was also a sign of just how far their little relationship had flourished. Harry was overjoyed to be staying with Snape, but his guardian was... apprehensive. He knew he was going to have to speak to Dumbledore as soon as possible and seeming as he was accessible now; he really did not have much of an excuse. Well there was no reason to be nervous; it was not as if he was going to knowingly send the precious boy-who-lived back into the sort of environment that Snape had just removed the child from.

"Harry, there is a meeting I need to attend to; I shall be gone for a couple of hours we shall have to abandon our potions class. Call the house elves if you are in need of anything, don't leave the house, I shall be back by this evening." Harry was obviously not impressed with him leaving; with Snape being the first person to show him comfort and kindness Harry had formed a very strong attachment to him and rarely left his side. However there was really nothing he could do about it and understood this so he just sagged his shoulders and nodded to show he understood. He lifted his hand to wave a small goodbye as Snape stepped into the fireplace; he had enough dignity to not return such a gesture.

Harry took the time to read, he would not do potions without Snape there to supervise, even if he did manage to do it and he was pretty sure he would, he had a feeling that Snape would not be pleased. The only thing left to do was entertain himself in other ways, he was going to read charms, although he was 25% of the way through the syllabus it was hard to continue without a teacher. While Snape could teach him he had other things to do and he was better at potions and DADA anyway. In the end he settled for a children's book he had found on the shelves in his bedroom but never bothered to read.

It was called 'Tales of Beetle the Bard.' Well he was a child and this must be a wizarding fiction book, it may even help him understand this world he was being introduced to more. He quickly lost himself into the book, good stories always held that power, and halfway into the fourth story a deep and unfamiliar voice sounded behind him. "Ah, I remember reading that book when I was about your age; my favourite story was always the Hairy Heart."

Startled Harry dropped the book and got to his feet to face the man. He was of Snape's build if slightly taller and had long blond hair falling to his shoulders, with turquoise eyes. He was clad in the same black attire Snape wore and held himself in the same way, he looked proud. "I did not mean to frighten you young one," he said with a slight smile tinged with amusement. "I came here looking for one Severus Snape; I do not suppose you would know where I could find him would you? I was unaware that he had a son."

"I'm not his son, I'm just staying with him for now," Harry answered. "I am not sure where Professor Snape is, he just said he had a meeting to go to and would be back this evening." He looked around himself suddenly realizing well over an hour had passed.

"Well that does not seem to be for a while, who did he go to see?"

"He didn't say."

"What is your name young one?" He asked sinking down next to him on the settee.

Harry blinked, if this man knew Snape he couldn't be all bad and he seemed nice and smiling. "My name is Harry Potter, what about you sir?"

"Harry Potter!" He exclaimed, brows rising into his hairline. "Why I never expected to find you here."

"You know me?"

"Everyone does, you _are _the boy-who-lived."

"The boy-who-lived?"

"Surely you know about the dark lord, Voldermort."

Harry shook his head.

"My, you are uneducated, but it is not my place to fill you in, at least not now, if Snape kept it from you then he must have his reasons," he smirked. "My name is Lucius Malfoy, I am a friend of Snape's. I came to pay him a visit, but it seems I missed him. I have a son about your age," he gestured towards the fire, "would you like to come and meet him?"

"I would, but Professor Snape said not to leave the house."

"Ah, but you will be fine, you'll be with me. He won't mind"

"Be that as it may I really shouldn't. I'll always do whatever Snape tells me."

"Whatever he tells you?"

"That's right. I owe him my life, it belongs to him, so whatever he tells me I'd do it."

"I see," he did not betray any emotion on his face at this. "You do not mind if I sit here and wait for him with you do you?"

"Not at all," Harry wondered whether it would be rude to get back to his book. It was not that he did not want to talk to Lucius, even if he did put him on edge a bit, but he was really, really enjoying the book he was reading and was anxious was get to the hairy heart.

"So tell me Harry, how did you and Snape come to live together, Snape is not exactly known for his big heart." Harry frowned, that was the second person he'd met who had mentioned his guardian in such a way, although he had liked Remus and was not sure he liked this man whereas Snape liked this man but absolutely detested Remus for reasons that were unclear.

Harry was unsure what to say, he did not want to lie but he was not sure what he wanted to give away, but it would be rude to just blatantly refuse to say anything. He definitely did not want to bring attention to what life at the Dursleys was like for eight years, he did not like talking about them, or his almost attempt on his life. "I should leave it to Professor Snape to tell you what he wants," he settled for. This it seemed was the right answer because his jaw clenched minutely. So despite them being friends, they obviously did not share everything otherwise he would have been content in the knowledge he'd know soon.

Soon enough Snape appeared looking very disgruntled in a flash of green flame. "Ah Severus, you are back, Harry and I have just been talking."

"Oh have you now," he growled. Snape looked even less pleased; Harry grew worried and out of habit wondered if it was he who had done something wrong. He fixed his glare on Lucius, "what are you doing here; I thought we agreed you would not turn up unannounced anymore."

"Ah, but that does rather take the fun out of things."

"It is common courtesy; Harry is better versed than you."

"Now there is no need for insults, besides, we are friends."

"Our friendship was terminated the day you carried on Voldemort's ideals even after he died, unless you came here to say you've changed."

"I came here to ask the same thing, to find you are housing the one who killed our Lord."

"Your Lord. Not mine. You and the others can continue to fight over who gets to be the next psychopath but do not expect me to participate in any way other than an auror."

"You really have turned your back on us all."

"You turned your back on the world."

Lucius sighed, "I see, well I gave you a chance." He drew his wand.

"Harry, go to your room," Snape snapped immediately, drawing his own wand and shouting "Expelliarmus," before Lucius could do anything more. Harry just stood there and watched the two of them, eyes widening when Lucius lunged at Snape furiously, ending up crashing into a bookshelf when Snape jumped out the way. "HARRY NOW!" Snape bellowed. The little boy ran upstairs confused and frightened, this is what happened at his aunt and uncle's house.

He cowered in the room, listening to the sound of the crashing and shouting downstairs, at least this wasn't his fault. He could not have known Lucius wasn't actually Snape's friend, and he had come in using floo powder, he hadn't let him in of his own accord. But Snape had sounded so angry, the same sort of angry Vernon sounded before he was hit for doing something 'freaky'. What was going on? Why were they fighting? Had he done something to annoy them? Did they need his help? What if one of them got hurt? Who was Voldemort and this Lord they kept talking about? Why didn't anyone ever tell him anything?

He put his ear to the door to try and hear what was going on downstairs. They were talking in a language he didn't know, shouting things like 'stupefy' and 'crucio' and expelliarmus'. There was a lot of screaming, both men sounded in pain. He grew scared and moved to cower at the end of the room with his hands over his ears, humming the song his mother likes, 'green sleeves'. It wasn't enough to drown it out, he moved to the door again. Suddenly the door was slammed open and he was sent flying back into the room banging his head against the bed so hard that he saw stars and tears sprung to his eyes.

He looked up straining his eyes; it was painful to move his neck. The blond man was standing over him with a triumphant sneer on his face and two sticks, his own and Snape's, in his hand, they were both trained on his chest. Harry whimpered and scuttled back resisting the urge to clench his eyes shut in fear, then suddenly the advance the wizard was making ceased. Confused and relieved Harry looked up to see the man's eyes had widened in fear, and his face blanched in agony. He felt the pattering of liquid on his front and looked down to see blood spattered on his top, blood not his own on his brand new clothes.

He looked back up at the man whose eyes had started to roll back in his head and saw he had been run through, the sharp, silver tip of a ruthless knife sticking out of his front. Harry fought through the pain in his own head finally managed to get enough sense into his body to scuttle a few more paces away from the man and he made no move to grab him or lifted his wand hand which had now fallen uselessly to his side. As interested as he may have been with him before, he was fairly certain he was not aware of anything anymore. He groaned heavily, staggered forward half a step, and then fell to the hard ground of his bedroom– lifeless.

The fallen man revealed Snape standing behind him, face pale and haggard, but very much alive, holding a knife dripping in blood. He took one look at Harry's tear streaked face, dropped the knife and ran over to him. He reached for him with his arms, not even holding back when Harry flinched at the contact, he pulled him into his lap, supporting is head as one did a newborn. He felt the back of his head with his fingers and let out an angry grunt at the same time as Harry let out a painful hiss. He clicked his fingers in front of Harry's face and he squirmed to get away from the chaotic movements but he was restrained by Snape's arms and chest.

"What's your name?"

"Harry."

"What's mine?"

"Professor Snape," this answer was a little slower.

"When were you born?"

The answer, although obvious just didn't come to him. "Err," his voice was a little slurred like he was drunk, "July?"

"What day?"

"I dunno."

He 'humphed' before gathering him up in his arms and darting out the room, simply stepping over the blond man bleeding on the ground. He called out three names and three house elves appeared before him, keeping stride as he went down to the basement where all his potions and cauldrons were. "Tess, June, clear up the mess upstairs, three miles at least, don't tend to him, he'll be fine, but obliviate him. Lindy, get me a potion for concussion, one for bruising, and bandages for his head, oh and some food, along with Harry's usual nutritional potion."

Moments later she reappeared. "This will help you think clearer and bring down the bruising on your face," Snape informed as he poured one potion into the other and held the vial up to his lips, coaxing it past the barrier. While Harry dozed against him, still silent, Snape took up some scissors and cut off the black hair that was matted at the back of his head. He cleaned the cut with antiseptic and wrapped it in bandages, "wow, you managed to hit yourself pretty good up here," he muttered more to himself than Harry. When he got no answer he slapped his cheek lightly, "no sleeping for six hours, just in case, then you can sleep for as long as you want, I promise, and eat something, you'll feel much better."

He didn't let up until some of the food on that plate made its way to Harry's mouth. "I'm sorry you got hurt," he muttered so quietly he was not sure Harry heard him, he certainly gave no indication of it, "I won't leave you alone to give anyone another chance."


	11. Blood wards

**No, Lucius is not dead, that would cause too much problem, but he is not going to come back into the story for ages, if at all.**

**Blood wards **

Severus had been seething ever since returning from Dumbledore's office, and seeing Lucius had not been helpful. Usually anger helped him to fight, as did care, but he had been too focused on making sure Harry didn't see him for some reason, instead of focusing on his safety. He had not been expecting Lucius to be so strong and he had been disarmed. But Lucius thought he was useless without a wand and had left him on the floor wheezing with a crucio curse. Snape was raised by an abusive muggle father, there are other ways to hurt a man, he knew that, and sneaking up on an arrogant one is easy.

He had to sit with the boy for the next six hours, prodding him every time his eyes drooped, after taking a potion and while being a wizard with a concussion not all that serious, Snape was sceptical anything would happen, but it was better safe than sorry. Worry for the boy and anger at Lucius had dulled his feelings towards Dumbledore but in the now calm and quiet they crept up again. Harry was being abused at the Dursleys, not just neglected, not just overworked and the treatment had not been heightened by exaggeration over childlike distaste for chores, if anything the downright labour had been downplayed by him. The damn muggles, they were given support to keep him, all they had to do was feed him and clothe him, it wasn't hard, he'd managed it well so far, but they failed to do even this.

He was not just being neglected, for some reason this got to him particularly, neglect was something that could be worked around, almost forgiven, and chores never hurt anybody either, but this was downright abuse. He'd seen the lines littering his back, the calluses on his hands, the fearful look in his eyes at contact, the practised routine way in which he carried out chores. The boy was being abused, worked until he could drop, not given enough to eat or drink, beaten, downtrodden. He did not care for James or any of the marauders for that matter although he'd grudgingly Remus was a lot better than the other three, going along due to peer pressure more than anything else, in fact he doubted that man was capable of feeling hate.

He did not want to care for the child either, but... it just happened, it was beyond his control. He relied on self control, he used to be a spy, his life depended on it, and one pair of round green eyes in a pale face and skinny shoulders had blasted through his icy facade like a killing curse. Even if he purposefully reminded himself of James' abuse and falsely read arrogance into every action, which could not really be done truth be done, he still felt sorry for him and wanted to protect him. It was not just out of duty towards Lily, or because he'd be the one to nearly kill him by knocking him into the river, and telling Voldemort the prophecy, and responsibility as he'd been the one to find the boy, although those factors certainly played a part... but nobody deserved this.

He'd been through similar as a child, he knew what to look for and he knew he was right. It was bad enough a horde of death eaters were after his young life. He explains this to the doddery old man with more than enough evidence to support his claim, and what does he say? "The boy needs to stay there under the watch of his aunt and uncle for the protection of the blood wards Severus, you know that. It is the only place he will be safe from the death eaters who undoubtedly want to finish what their late Lord started, we owe it to him and to Lily to ensure his safety." It was a low blow mentioning Lily and for the first time it didn't have him bending to his will.

"I assure you headmaster I have nothing but his safety in mind."

"Then you understand why I placed him where I did."

"With all the respect, the blood wards in place my protect him from death eaters, but if this continues to when he starts school, every summer you will be locking him up in a viper's nest. He has no social skills at all, he was not allowed to attend school, he gets set chores far above his age, cooking, for example, headmaster it is something someone as young as six should not be doing. Not only is he not loved, he is not looked after. What is the point of protection from death eaters if he is just going to be killed by his own relatives?" Even if they did not do the killing, how on Earth was an eight year to survive by himself – he had been in a position to fall into the Thames after all, "they left him behind unattended when they went on holiday!"

"There is no need to blow things out of proportion Severus."

"I am not doing that, you are just refusing to see the facts. It is not a safe environment for a child; I believe Minerva already told you that, she told you they were the worst kind of muggles when you left the child on their doorstep all those years ago. You can kindly inform her she was correct, how can you condone what is going on?"

"I am not condoning abuse, I am simply saying that as sad as the matter may be young Harry is obviously holding his own and should stay there for the greater good."

Severus eventually realized this was a lost cause. If he told Dumbledore that Harry had tried to kill himself then he would be told he was exaggerating events. The result was undesired, he was ordered to take Harry back to the Dursleys. This left him in a difficult position; because he had already told Harry that he was never going to bring him back there, what is more, Harry is definitely not safe there especially after Severus' threats. He did not feel right taking the child back there himself either, this was Lily's child, he was being subjected to an environment no child deserved and he'd be damned if he was going to bend to the headmaster's will over this.

Going to Dumbledore had been a mistake, especially seeming as now the old man knew and would undoubtedly make moves to ensure Snape did as he was told and returned the boy to his relatives. He would just have to stay one step ahead of both Dumbledore; the authorities he would call would probably listen to Dumbledore before looking as the clear displays of abuse, and the death eaters. Things would be more difficult once school started and if he took so much sick leave and loads of holidays suspicions would arise, he could hardly lock the child up on his office all day, and not all the Slytherin boys could be trusted to look after him like they'd need to and might not keep it a secret, or be a conniving Slytherin and hold it over him.

He would conquer these problems as he came across them, for now he would just focus on keeping him safe and happy, as happy as he could be under the circumstances anyway. He used to be a death eater himself, he knew how they thought, he was a spy for both ends, he knew what Dumbledore did, where he went, how he approached things, and he knew the ministry's movements too. He was a powerful wizard, he would be able to be Lily's child's protector, and anything that would honour her memory was his pleasure. You have to stay one step ahead; it was like a game of chess, that line of thinking makes this a whole lot clearer.

What to do, what to do? He had two weeks of summer left, he would enjoy those two weeks he had left. He set up charms around Spinner's End, nobody would able to find the place, nobody would be able to detect the Potter boy was here. He made his fire place immune to floo visits, he did not want another episode like Lucius. Too many death eaters knew of him, were friends with him as they'd been mates in school being in the same house. He felt a sense of failure, Harry was meant to feel safe here damn it and he'd been attacked within days of living with him. He patched him up well afterwards, but preventing a situation such as that was so much more favourable than cleaning up after one, that was why he was so hard on students in Potions.

Taking his fireplace off the floo network was easy, but fabricating what to tell Dumbledore when he found out would be more difficult. He did not put it past the old man to check on him to make sure the boy was not still with him. Seeming as he had made his disapproval of Harry staying with his relatives quite clear when he'd left his office, a check up was likely to be pretty soon. Well it was clear what was needed here, he needed help, he needed an ally. Trouble was he did not have any close knit friends with whom he could rely, and absolute trust and power was what he needed, and with that realisation he decided he did not need anything else.

He needed someone with whom he could trust to keep Harry safe, yes; he did not need someone he could trust with his own life, just Harry. There were a few people who would die for the golden boy, but now Voldemort was dead for good, his life was not as precious as it could have been. It did not need to be someone he trusted himself, or even liked. He wanted to have an ally who liked Harry for Harry, someone who would act towards him like a parent would a child, because bloody hell; the child barely knew what such behaviour was like. He snarled, there was only one person left in the running. It seemed he was going to have to willingly contact the werewolf Remus Lupin.

Severus approached the matter at dinner one evening. "Harry," he was well aware he should really use his first name more, "I am going to need to go back to work in a week and a half or so." He took a deep breath, "it is a full time position and I stay in quarters there, I can't bring you with me. Don't get me wrong, I want to, but someone there who had authority over me wants me to return you to your relatives. Do not worry, I'm not going to, I promised I would keep you safe from them and I intend to keep my promises. This does mean though that you will need to have somewhere else to stay and someone else to stay with during term time."

"I don't know anyone else," was all Harry offered. Well at least he understood and was not throwing a tantrum about leaving him. Hmm, he was not a fan of melodramatic displays, but maybe he could put up a little bit of protest.

"I'm not expecting you to sort this out, you are only a child," he snapped in response. Did the child think him so incompetent he thought he was asking him to sort out his own living arrangements, he was the adult responsible for him here damn it! "It causes me near physical pain to say this, but I think the best person for you to stay with would be Remus Lupin."

To his aggravation Harry brightened. "Remus was the nice man who helped me the day I got lost; I think I would like staying with him for a little while."

Snape glowered, of course he would. "It would only be for term time and I will see you on the weekends."

Harry brightened even more; well that was something at least. "I am glad you don't object to it because there are no other options. I'll set up a meeting today and we'll have your things transferred to his quarters, he will agree."

"But," Harry started, confused, "I thought you hated him."

"Yes, well, he is right, it is time I put that childish grudge behind me."

"So you'll make up!" He seemed excited by that idea. Yes, it was not nice to caught in the middle of a feud when you like both sides, it happened with Lily, now it was under threat of happening to her son. Harry seemed to have formed an instant connection with Lupin; he should have guessed it would happen really, him being a marauder and all. Lupin was powerful, he did not mind admitting truths, he would be able to look after him as well as he did. He would not be harsh or snarky, he might even spoil him, something that he did not approve of, but he had never been spoilt in his life ever before, maybe he could allow it.

The only problem was what happened every full moon, but he was sure they could work round it; Snape could vacate himself for a couple of days a month. Lupin was also continuously under the radar, you could not hear hide nor hair of him for two years and then he would just pop right back into your life out of nowhere. If he could make himself disappear without even being consciously aware of it happening he was sure he could hide a small boy as well. Snape was the only one who needed to know where they were, in fact, maybe that was not the best idea, if he gave Lupin his trust, even he did not need to know. He may even give Lupin the chance he wanted for them to develop the terse friendship he claimed they had.

Well nothing was ever solved by stalling. The only problem was he was not entirely sure how to find him. "Stay here," he told Harry, "I won't be long." He walked over the fireplace and ordered himself to Knockturn alley. Lupin had come here to order wolfs bane, he was useless with tact, this meant the person who was supplying him with it knew his secret, which meant the store owner was someone he was close to, or at least trusted. Unfortunately nobody on the alley knew where one would purchase wolfs bane so he was back to square one. He went to the Leaky Cauldron to grab a strong drink to calm him, and saw him taking out a room.

Well, that was unexpected and inordinately lucky. He was suddenly unsure of how to tackle the problem. He knew he should just ask him outright, Snape was the only one who was going to think less of the potions master for asking for help from a marauder, from needing it. Remus would be delighted at the chance; the only problem he should actually be worrying about was taking the boy back once term ended. Too late to back out now, not that he had a plan B, Lupin had caught his eye and was making his way over to him. "Wow Severus, it was two years last time, this time it has barely been two weeks."

"Let's go to the room you've sorted, I have some matters I wish to discuss concerning a particular child," he muttered. The smile froze of Lupin's face and he nodded in understanding before turning around to lead the way up the stairs.


	12. Pact with a werwolf

**So now we truly bring Remus into the story, this is what you have all been waiting for. We've had Sev/Harry now we will have Moony/Harry. I hope you like how I have presented, I always considered him the angel amongst the marauders, with a dark and mischievous side that comes to light later...**

**Pact with a werewolf – **"So what is wrong Severus," he asked as soon as they reached the privacy of his chambers." The way he called him by his first name was both annoying and gratifying. It was not as if he wanted their feud to continue, it was just memories made the grudge hard to let go of and he did not yet fully trust... Remus... to revert back to marauder mode.

"I have come to ask a favour," the words left a foul taste in his mouth, but there was really no one else to ask.

"Concerning Harry?" It was not a hard leap, Remus knew he was the last person on Earth, one of the last, he would go to for a favour, they really only had one thing in common.

"Concerning Harry," he affirmed. "I made the mistake of thinking Dumbledore would listen to me over accepting he made a mistake leaving Harry with those muggles all those years ago." He had to explain that bit first, if Remus was anything like Hagrid, loyal to Dumbledore to the end, even if it is not over Harry, he could not be trusted. He needed someone willing to go against him, but not Slytherin or death eater, the only reason he trusted himself was because of his past affiliation with Lily. She was also the reason she went from the dark to the light, she always had brought out the best in him – and now he had her son. He sighed.

"So Harry was being abused." That made him narrow his eyes in confusion, Remus had said it so calmly, as if he was receiving news he'd already known inside.

"You suspected as soon as you saw him?"

Remus nodded, "he talks about abuse as if it is normal, and he does not even try to disguise it with poor excuses such as 'he fell'. The marks are clearly visible; you were getting quite a few stares as you walked down Diagon Alley, it wasn't just because you were Severus Snape with a child, I had to physically restrain one witch from hexing you. His incompetent guardians obviously never expected him to stumble upon the world in which he belonged. I'm guessing Albus ordered you to take Harry back to them and you do not plan to obey."

"Obviously not. However now that Dumbledore knows this too I have a feeling he will check up on me to make sure I do not still have the boy. I cannot keep the child when I am at school either, so I find myself in need of your assistance."

Lupin gave him a sincere smile, "you know I am happy to look after Harry, I love him as if he were my own and I have a feeling that you-"

"Good," Severus cut him off. "I shall have him sent here tomorrow morning. I shall give you financial support of 100 galleons a month to support the two of you. Do not tell anyone where you are staying or that you have him, not even me, just in case of Dumbledore." He got to his feet and got ready to apparate back to his home and Potter.

"Wait Severus," Remus got to his feet, "what about my... condition?"

"Take wolf bane, I can provide you with that too if you like. I am sure I can manage to be free for a day or so a month to look after him during those times. It will only be during term time, I will look after him on the holidays and at the weekends." Something struck him then, it had been troubling him for a few days now, but he did not know how to say it without sounding like a jealous blushing school girl. "Why did the boy trust you so much when he saw you? He always flinched away from me when I made contact with him except when he initiates it, he still hasn't stopped."

"You should try to be nicer, he is only a child. You snap and bark at him in that snarky way of yours where as I spoke to him kindly and calmly. Plus, I have met him before."

"That can't count for anything," he disagreed, "he is far too young to remember you, he was orphaned at one year, the only thing he remembers from that age is his mother humming green sleeves and a flash of green light."

"Maybe he didn't recognize me, but his magic did, that was how he knew he was safe in my presence and likes me. He knows I care about him."

"He knows I care about him."

"I know, but with your... character it probably just took a little time."

Snape was not an idiot and he did not pretend to be, he knew exactly what Remus was referring to when he said that, and did not find it easy to snap a retort. Why did he have to be so fucking calm all the time, did he really want to mend the past that badly? He purposefully pressed his buttons to make him snap back but he just stood there and smiled every time making Snape feel as if he was being immature and maybe he was, it was not as if Lupin was the ringleader, but still, he was not used to Lupin being so docile. "I will bring him and his things over soon."

Again he was left so calm after the interaction it took him a while to gather up enough energy to apparate back to Spinner's End without splinching, how did he do that? When he got there he expected Harry to still be sitting at the table like the last time he had told him not to move. He was not; he was crashed on the settee. Snape glanced at his watch, between scouting knockturn Alley and talking to Lupin he had been a lot longer than he had intended, it was almost eleven. No wonder he had crashed, he was only just eight, and seeming as he was still getting used to large nutritional meals, he always got tired quickly after dinner.

With a sigh he picked him up and moved him through to the bedroom, and put him in his bed. He thought once more to how he spent the first couple of weeks in the bottom of the wardrobe because he felt too exposed. He settled himself down onto a chair and stroked the ebony locks, he needed a haircut. When had he become like this, a mother hen? Since he learnt of how similar their childhoods were, that's when. A half frown crossed his features as the vision of the mess that was his back came to the forefront his mind; nobody deserved that sort of treatment. Well at least there was no fear of that happening with Remus Lupin.

Snape let out a sigh as he stared at the little bundle on the bed. The hurt of losing him for any length of time struck him. He would be eating meals alone, brewing potions all by himself in his silent home, teaching classes of brats, only able to see the one he had allowed top worm his way into his hairy heart at the weekends because he couldn't protect him otherwise. He let out a growl, since when had he become so dependent on someone who was not key to his survival, so dependent on someone designed to be a hindrance? This was not even an unfamiliar feeling; he had felt it before when he had contemplated taking Harry back to his relatives. In the nicest possible way he'd admit he had been a little relieved that house had been as abusive as he'd suspected.

It was not even guaranteed that he would see Potter on the weekends in between classes. He had told Remus not to tell him where he stayed just in case Dumbledore was sneaky. There was nothing actually binding him into giving the boy back. He would not make the wolf perform an unbreakable vow just in case certain circumstances meant he couldn't return him, there was nothing stopping him from disappearing off the ends of the Earth with the boy. But he wanted to trust him, he did trust him to work with him on this, as much as he disliked the wolf, he had grown up a lot since he was at school and could be someone he could grow to forgive.

Snape didn't have to go to _Remus _exactly... well he did... but Remus did not have to know that, so he trusted him to give Potter back. Seeming as he would need Severus' help once a month with his hairy problem he made the perfect accomplice. They needed each other, as much as Severus loathed to admit it. Then there was the threat of the death eaters wanting to finish what their Lord had started and he knew first hand that there were indeed loyal followers who intended to do this, he did not want a repeat of the fiasco of what happened with him. A house call had been something he had not been expecting, but Remus was free from that, because Severus was pretty sure he was not even on the floo network.

No one knew where he stayed, that uncanny ability to disappear off the face of the earth where no one can contact you to randomly appear a year or two later was something only Remus could do. It still narked him how he could do that, but it had to be admitted that this created the perfect protection for Harry. He seriously doubted the death eaters even knew who Remus was, let alone where, or enough to care to check if Harry was staying with him. There was no fear of him turning to the dark side; he did not easily trust another, strange given the fact that he had been a willing death eater once. No, as much as he disliked Remus he could not help but trust him, the fact Harry already liked him was a bonus.

Talking about that wolf, what bullshit had he been spouting earlier? Damn him and that soft smile and that calm voice and that soothing demeanour. Severus had always been the screaming type; he could not handle soft spoken malice, although Voldemort was good practise. Remus was so much easier to handle when he could get a rise out of him. He'd talked about magic recognizing another so naturally Snape just ended up agreeing with him as if it was obvious, but now he was pretty sure he had never even heard of such a happening, especially with one so young. It was so much easier to believe he had used a spell on the child.

He knew magic recognized magic; a magic user could always know whether they were standing amongst brethren or facing a muggle or a squib. Magic identifying specific others when the mind could not, that was different. In retrospect it sounded like a poor excuse, something he'd said to put Snape's mind at ease because Harry had just liked him on sight and therefore trusted him. His childlike demeanour had found the soft spoken voice and gentle features appealing and Snape in contrast was... nothing like Remus. Lupin had said it for his, Severus Snape's benefit, he was not sure he liked that realization, but he couldn't act like Remus.

It was not really surprising he ended up sleeping on the chair in that room after it all. He did not mind he was likely to wake up stiff, this was parenting. Despite what Lupin had said earlier about him being bad at what he had no experience of, he was damn good at this. Potter – Harry, ate, drank, slept, was putting on weight finally, he was still too thin but he was getting better and his scars were fading. Psychologically he was getting more confident; he came out of his shell, talked, did not always flinch away from his touch, laughed, hummed, and sang, read. This had all been him, _him, _Severus Snape, his work; it made him smirk in triumph.

He had still not gotten up to any mischief yet, and Snape doubted this was due to his stern character. No, Harry was too scared to do anything that might even slightly break the rules, either that or he was too eager to please the first person who had shown him comfort he would not break them if his life depended on it. Once he was naughty Snape would be inwardly pleased he had made a full recovery, it would after all show that he was at last comfortable in his presence. He would never condone such behaviour of course and he frowned, Remus would not demand respect like he did, he did hope the wolf did not spoil the boy. His frown became more pronounced, something told him he was wishing in vain.

He had provided Harry with clothes, and he learnt all kind of things about the wizarding world in which he belonged, and despite the odds, he was above average in muggle subjects. This was not due to him, it was Harry's work, but he had flourished further under his tutelage. As a guardian, what more was expected of him? Clearly displayed love was something he was going to have to go without, yet after a life of neglect and abuse, the silent and snarky show of care he was given was understood and more than enough. As long as Harry understood Snape was not going to raise his hand or wand to him and did what he was told Severus was happy enough with the arrangement, and this was something he had.


	13. Of hugs and threats

**He we see more of Remus and Dumbledore – enjoy. Please review!**

**Of hugs and threats **

In the morning, Snape woke first, he supposed he was thankful for that, it was one thing to carry a child to bed, completely another to stay there while they slept. Said in the right tone, or perhaps it would be the wrong one, it even sounded quite questionable. They ate a large 'goodbye' breakfast that Harry ate almost all of. The house elves were sad to see him go, never before had they met a wizard, no matter how young who was so cordial and quickly grew attached. Once they were assured Harry enjoyed following them and was apt at tasks such as cooking and cleaning, they welcomed the help instead of punished themselves for receiving it. Maybe he would carry that legacy on; it wouldn't kill him to just acknowledge them as they passed for example, although the sheer shock may just kill _them._

He was not an idiot; he knew that Harry for some inexplicable reason was attached to him, him, of all people. Maybe it was because he was the first one to show him care and stood up for him against and rescued him from the Dursleys, and certain death, in fact. That aside, his snarky attitude was not just tolerated but even seemed to be appreciated as it was a show of humanity that was no directly hurting him, and none of the jibes he could not help but spit were risen to. He knew that he sort of liked the child in return, well 'like' was a strong word he did not use often, but he had gotten used to his presence and cared for him in a way. It would be strange not having him around; especially after he had grown to like the routine they'd slipped into.

He explained more of what was happening as they ate and he most definitely did not emphasize the fact that they would be seeing much less of each other for a while. And also did not stress that therefore would not be brewing potions together or humming Greensleeves or any of the other stuff they's been enjoying, and still Harry was perfectly happy with the arrangement. He most definitely did not only mention Lupin's name just the once, quietly, because he knew that Harry for a completely bewildering reason loved him and still Harry was perfectly happy. He was still perfectly happy when he packed his trunk, a task in which Snape most definitely did not aid him in. He was still perfectly happy when they flooed (successfully) to the leaky cauldron, and Snape was most definitely glad about this.

He stood idly by and watched as Harry gave Remus a huge welcoming hug. It registered in his mind that he hadn't hugged Harry yet, at least, he had not initiated one, unless holding him when he'd plucked him out the river or off the sofa to carry him to bed could be considered a hug. Of course he'd never opened his arms like for the child to run into either, he'd always frozen up when Harry lazily wrapped his arms around his waist when bidding him goodnight. He had already said he could not be Lupin, but then Lupin was not all that cuddly either, puns about his furry problem not intended. Yes he had a bigger heart than the dungeon bat, but he was a werewolf, he did not do cuddly, but it could not be denied the child could be... dare he admit the word 'cute' was in his vocabulary? He could make an exception this once.

He decided to get down to business, there was a reason why he was here, this was not a social call. While Potter amused himself with a book –that Lupin had provided – at one end of the room, Snape amused himself by spitting threats at Remus at the other. "I trust it goes without saying that if you hurt the boy I will not hesitate to decapitate you." They both knew it was a pointless threat, there was no way Remus would ever do anything to hurt a Potter, and he did not even have the decency to look aghast or rise to the carefully concealed jibe. But again, because it was Remus, his lack of response did not anger him, just had this deflating effect.

"I expect you and him to be right here every Friday at 7pm on the dot, if you are not here for two consecutive weeks then I will hunt you down. You know this is no idle threat and if you fail to provide an adequate explanation for your absence there will be hell to pay. He has been learning while he was under my care, I will not have him going idle when under yours. You will not take him to Knockturn Alley or any other places a child does not belong. You will watch your language and actions whilst with him. You will not poison him against Slytherins or other certain houses," he trusted Remus to understand this meant not to poison him against him.

"If he falls onto things such as open palms, fists, belts or anything else of that nature, you die. Having experienced similar clumsiness when I was a child I know exactly what to look for so I assure you now you will not be able to disguise such bruising should it occur. If you allow him to be captured or injured by a death eater, you die. If he feels depressed or oppressed so much so that he fails to eat and you fail to notify me, you die. In fact if you return him to me in anything less than the perfect condition I've given him to you, you die, and you will die a long and painful death. Do I make myself clear to you Fido?"

He fully expected Remus to snap and scream about how he would never hurt his little 'prongslet' and as for that last jibe... But the ever calm Lupin just smiled like he always did, "well it was over explained, not needed, repetitive and obvious, but I think I got all the main points yes." Then a smirk appeared on his face, he looked smug, Severus did not even think that he _could_ smirk. "My, my Severus, since when did you become such a mother hen, to a Potter no less?" he was trying to make him rise to the bait, but he was not sure _why. _There were no teachers around to get him in trouble with and he was hardly going to hex him with Harry in the room. In fact the only thing angering him would do now would be make him less cooperative.

Snape snapped down on his temper, he needed to be like Remus on this matter, because he needed his assistance. Well, he may as well answer that last question without a snap or Remus might think twice about working with him and instead nab the child and run, something he was most definitely not putting past him but was taking a risk with. He certainly did not trust him fully, but he trusted him enough, and there was no better choice, in fact there was no other choice, period. He was in no doubt Harry would not suffer a scratch here under Lupin's care. Still, he was in his comfort zone when he was shouting threats, it couldn't be helped, it was the way he was made. And he _did _care for Harry a little bit, a little bit more than a little bit actually, maybe...

"Since I became his guardian, simple names: Potter, Evans, Riddle, make no difference to me, not anymore; he is a child that is all I care about. It took a couple of weeks looking after him to make me realize it, but I have in the end. He is a child I care about and so I wish for him to be looked after well. Take a look at his back Lupin, one little look, that is what did it for me; you will understand then, knocked my unjust preconceptions right out of my head." His voice was carefully guarded when he said this, if he lost his temper again the windows would smash or he would apparate to a certain muggle community and Sirius Black would gain a cellmate.

"Judging by the murderous look in your eye, I already understand," joking was aside now. "You looking after Harry Potter for a while did you good, you really care now, Lily would have wanted that. I must say Severus, I am impressed."

Snape sighed. "Now that there is no Dark Lord, I am no longer a death eater, which means I am no longer a spy, which means there is nothing tying me to Dumbledore, and nothing tying me to Hogwarts. I am qualified to go into any job I want, but I'm not moving, I am a teacher because I want to be, and I am damn good at it. I look after my students, I may not particularly like them, but I do care about their well being. I am well aware of my reputation as a dungeon bat, but I am not a monster Remus and..." he could not believe he was saying this; it just sounded like he was sucking up to him, "neither are you. It's not your fault you got bit and you are very responsible with your condition, that is why I'm entrusting a child I care about into your capable paws."

Snape turned to Harry, "I will see you for the day before I start school in a week's time, but from then on I'll only be able to see you at the weekends." He still did not look at all perturbed, it must be because he was used to being left on his own for extended periods of time. Well things were quickly going to become awkward, he had done what he had come to do; he had left Harry with Lupin he should just go. He was about to apparate back home to Spinner's End, but there was something he wanted to try first. After all he may not be Lupin, but he refused to let this marauder beat him at anything, if he could do it, he, Severus could as well.

The gentle smile he so rarely wore, but more often around Harry than not, climbed onto his face. He sank to his knees and opened up his arms. Harry's delighted smile told him all he needed to; he threw his arms around his neck, letting out a contented sight that melted his rather stony heart. Something told him he had been waiting for that hug for a long time. Snape did not want to let go first and neither did Harry so it became prolonged and they just stood there for over a minute simply holding each other. Then Remus coughed alerting them to the fact he was still in the room and that they had to let go of one another at some point. It might have been because he was starting to feel uncomfortable too.

Rather reluctantly he disentangled himself from Harry's arms and stood up, both black haired males feeling a lot happier. "Seven pm, Friday," he told Remus again, trying to make his voice steely but it did not work; he was still too melted on the insides. He apparated back home before things became too awkward. Had he really said all the things he seemed to remember saying? He could hardly say he didn't like him now. The house already seemed too empty, well apart from the fact that Dumbledore was standing in the middle of his living room. He had come to check that he was not hiding Harry in his house already?

It would seem he had not moved Harry's location a moment too early; he had escaped by what could have been seconds. Dumbledore looked like he had been here a while, he had certainly made himself at home as he had the tendency to do. He could hardly begrudge the old man this, he owed him too much, well for about four years he did, he was not so sure he liked him too much now with the Dursley problem. "I am afraid we have come across a problem my boy," he said without even greeting him first in his own home. Well at least while he was here he could not offer him a blasted "lemon drop?" He asked, he kept a packet in his pocket. Severus did not even deign him with an answer; Dumbledore got the message and put them away.

"I called in at the Dursley residence a few minutes ago and it would seem they have not seen hide nor hair of Harry for days."

Severus kept his face neutral, he'd been expecting this. "I am not surprised; when I plucked Harry from the river I recently found out I was rescuing him from a suicide attempt he was so oppressed. I was the first one to show him kindness, so he probably ran away to find me again. Or he felt so betrayed he decided to try again," he let the venom flow thick.

"Suicide," Dumbledore muttered, "Severus?"

"I tried to tell you headmaster," he growled, "you cannot deny that. Did you notice the absence of evidence of Harry ever living there? Did you see his room? Did they call you a freak and tell you to get out of their house? Did you see the size of the beefy man, Vernon his name was? Imagine the punch he could give to a six year old. I told you!"

Dumbledore did not look like he could even move. Severus was still not sure he could entrust him with the truth just yet though, give it a couple of months just to make sure. "What are you still doing here?" He cried out loudly. "Go look for him!"

Not even fazed by being given orders by a man about eighty years his junior. "What about you?" He asked, rather dazed.

"I need a drink," he admitted, "something strong, and a lie down," and then a little smug victory dance and a visit to Remus.


	14. Alternate arrangements

**Alternate arrangements **

Friday could not come quickly enough; he did not know three days could last so long. It had been horrible, he never knew he loved him the way he did and relied on his simple presence so much until he was gone. Yes he already knew how much he liked hearing the carefree sounds of childish laughter as he ran about after the house elves; indeed it was not a sound he thought he'd ever hear. He did not particularly like the school children, he taught them and protected them, and guided them like his job demanded, but he couldn't say he actually liked... many of them anyway... a few of them were... blast it, that was why he was a teacher god damn it!

He never thought he'd have one of his own, adopted or no, there was not a woman alive who would let him crawl on top... now was not the time muse over that, his thoughts trailed off. Children were not his forte, not young ones, in fact he did not even like the ones who were not at O.W.L stage, and sometimes and N.E.W.T level ones were worse. Then again, he'd been looking after those emerald eyes marvellously so far and he could honestly say he'd been a pleasant breath of fresh air, no trouble at all, he laughed, but how fate played with him. Not only had he gone an adopted a child, figuratively and for all intents and purposes if not in the legal and paperwork way, but he had gone and adopted Harry bloody Potter.

Yes, and fate just continued to play with him. He sent him a child, a child who he was meant to hate and a child who he, probably inevitably ended up loving. Then so soon after he fell in love the horror he'd been through was revealed to him and just as his protective urges were thrown into overdrive because of this, he was forced to give him away. He knew how much he liked the company for his potions and he was not sure he could survive without him after all. He should have given Harry to someone who he could find, but if he could find them a death eater could probably do the same. But that was the reason he had given him to Remus because he knew the man just disappeared easily and was never heard of again until he wished it.

He wanted to be able to see him to stop him from going crazy but could hardly visit him the same day. Although they had made a point to be cordial to one another Remus was sure to quip something inwardly even if not out loud even if he had just come to warn him that Dumbledore was actively hunting Harry. Of course there was nothing certify they were still even at the Leaky Cauldron, Remus could have worked fast. He had the tendency to do that, he was a wolf after all, and after spending so long alone he was an alpha, the thing about alphas is that they knew what was best for you before you did, yes, he would have disappeared by now. Severus tried to convince himself this was a good thing.

He was half an hour early to the Leaky Cauldron and he had no idea why. He was never early, he was never late either, he had the habit of turning up just on time. He reminded himself that he had no right to be angry, not yet, but he was, he was aggravated because he wanted to see Harry now and warn the two of them and make sure he was being looked after correctly, and he wasn't here. He ordered some food to be brought up to the room they had agreed to have their meetings in and watched the clock. Ten to the hour came and passed, five to the hour came and passed, Remus appeared the second it turned seven.

Damn that man, he had just started to think of barbs to throw at him as well. Severus could see the marauder inside Remus wanted to quip something about him being early, but instead he just smiled and gestured for Harry untangle himself from around his neck. They had apparated and Harry liked it as much as any child would and had wrapped his arms and legs around Remus, who held him on his hip, and buried his head into his neck. At least he had not thrown up, that was not something he could say for even several adults he could mention who apparated.

"Why didn't you floo?" He snapped before the calming influence could get to him too much, "you could have splinched, do I need to reinforce the 'if you return him to me damaged rule again?" They both knew Remus was far too skilled to splinch either of them.

"You know that wouldn't have happened," he said softly. "I apparated us here because the place I am staying is obviously not on the floo network and not anywhere near it." Damn him and his reasonable explanations. Severus chose to huff and turn away to swear at himself for behaving immature again before schooling his expression.

Harry was sitting on Remus' lap, snuggled into his chest, looking perfectly happy there while Severus spoke. "We need to find a different place to meet."

Remus looked slightly startled, "already?"

"Dumbledore knows he is not at the Dursleys, he checked, and his suspicions went to me, thankfully he was already with you by that point, but he is out looking for him, he thinks Harry ran away from home and will probably enlist the help of every witch and wizard he knows, which is practically everybody he trusts not to blab to the ministry or the dark side. If you will he is getting too close to you, move, if you need money, I'll provide it, if you need my influence to get Dumbledore off your tail, I'll do what I can, I just don't think I can fully trust him yet. He broke my loyalty when he told me to place Harry back with those muggles, admitting his mistake once won't cut it for me."

Now came the difficult bit, "I think it is best you have Harry this weekend, just in case Dumbledore pays me a number of visits." He had been looking forward to his weekends, but when it came to Harry there was nothing more important than saving him. If he had to never see the boy again then so be it, Remus was a more than capable guardian. "Don't expect this to happen every weekend," he was the only one who needed a comment tinted with his usual snarkiness to combat the apparent nice tone of his previous announcement.

Remus just nodded, not in the least bit unfazed by his tone, for a former enemy Remus knew him far too well, it was a little worrying, "I understand," he nodded with his ever present smile, Merlin this man was worse than Dumbledore with his incessant calm smiling. "Would you make me some Polyjuice potion? Harry would like to get out of the house and visit the wizarding world, I'll get some hair from some random muggle boy a number of counties away, Dumbledore might be able to see through it if he is with his boy for a prolonged amount of time, but other than that it should be ok, people may be keeping an eye out for him but polyjuice potion will make a day out a lot less stressful. Keeping up glamours for any length of time on someone with unlocked magic is rather power draining."

It was Severus' turn to nod, that was a good idea, it would help them both keep safe and Harry happy, he would also be able to go out into the world with hardly any stress, it was a very good idea. Of course it was, it was Remus, the star of the year in many ways, it was almost a shame he had lycanthropy it prevented him from the top jobs he was capable of getting. Of course he could be an auror, in fact he might be, it was not as if he kept tabs on the mutt. But then again Aurors were steadily becoming unneeded with no wizard or witch quite having the courage or power to take steps to become the next self claimed Dark Lord.

He was quite capable of being a minister, even with his calm demeanour he could be a good leader, he was always the mastermind behind the marauders and the most tolerable. His calm demeanour managed to calm him, a man who loathed him and originally the boy in his charge, but Remus somehow made him docile. He had grown to trust him, not like him, but he could feel he could be reasonable to him if locked in the same room. When had he become Remus instead of Lupin or mangy mutt anyway? Remus knew a lot about the ministry, in fact given the right chance and no prejudice he would bow to him, it was quite a big shame really.

Snape could not help but follow his every movement, Harry growing sleepy and burying his head into the chest of Remus Lupin to settle down for a sleep, Remus wrapping an arm around the boy so he would not fall off and make him comfortable. It was not that he wanted to take part in anything so paternal, but Remus was well aware that was watching the little interaction. Remus was an alpha male and he was commandeering the responsibility for his cub... no, child... no, ward, yes that's it. He did not like the idea of being overruled in anyway, Remus had no right to grow possessive, he'd only had Harry for three days, he did not car if he loved him as much or even more, he didn't care if he knew the boy's parents, he didn't care if he knew Harry as an infant.

Remus acted as if none of this was even happening. "How about the alleyway where Diagon Alley meets Knockturn? It is dark, usually empty, and remote."

"Too close to Diagon Alley, nowhere in Hogsmeade will do either."

"How about the Shrieking Shack."

Severus opened his mouth to tell him how stupid and preposterous suggestion it was but it was perfect, not everyone even knew of its existence and certainly not how to get into it, nobody would search there. "That is satisfactory."

"Thank you," Remus said. Satisfactory from Severus was the equivalent of someone else saying the idea was excellent.

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Yes it was."

Harry had now completely dozed off against Remus, "so, what did you do in the three days you were together?"

"Read together, he is very advanced despite the setbacks, he has learnt well under your tutelage, but he writes about everything he reads. He likes to brew potions, unfortunately he had to make do with flying on broomstick, and no, not alone of course before you blow up in my face Severus, as a hobby instead, I don't think he minded too much. We did not go out, too noticeable, both of us are, but we played chess and had fun. But Severus, has he always been apprehensive about sleeping in a bed? It's just in the morning I found him huddled in the corner, fast asleep."

"He feels threatened," Severus answered, so Remus had found that out the very first night, it took him three bloody weeks. Remus was right, he was not all that good with this parenting thing, blast it, how did a werewolf manage to beat him when it came to caring? It was because he did not care at first, the truth could hurt. He was blinded by hatred, hatred for a child no less and did not keep an eye on him. Well at least he could tell Remus what he knew, while he would otherwise have feigned ignorance to make him find out the answers himself, Harry's welfare was his top priority. "His uncle scares him, he prefers to be enclosed."

"Well I stayed with him the following nights; he will grow out of it eventually I'm sure." Harry wriggled in his seat and emitted a low keening sound. Remus immediately reacted and started to stroke Harry's dark hair; he removed his glasses and put them in his front pocket. "Poor mite," he said quietly, "scared to death of anyone who looks even slightly familiar to his aunt and uncle, I showed him some pictures with his mum and dad in see." He continued the stroking as if Harry was some pet he'd taken a liking to. He hoisted the child up in his arms amazingly not waking him and stood up, stretching his stiff legs, they always cramped if he was still for too long.

"I will see you Friday, Remus."

The man smiled, "yes, Severus." He looked nervous, "I really am sorry you know," he swallowed, looking slightly pained, "am I forgiven yet?"

He bit back the spat answer of no, but was not sure about the truth of that statement. Since taking custody of Harry a lot of his perspectives on things were changing. Remus had been a huge help, there was no one else who would take good enough care of him in his opinion and it was not like there had been any fear of Remus saying no, but it had still been a relief. Harry changed a lot of things, manipulated the world without even realizing it. "I forgive you." Severus was sure judging by the beam on the werewolf's face that had Remus not been holding Harry at that moment he would have hugged him.

On that note he apparated and Severus was left alone in the Leaky Cauldron. A house elf brought some food up to him after a little while, he didn't order it, Remus must have made the order just before or after he left. He sighed, why not? He had adopted Harry Potter, tortured a muggle child and its idiotic parents and gone against Dumbledore; he may as well have a marauder looking out for him. He decided to stay there the night, his house just seemed so empty now. Now it would be another seven days before he saw him again, perhaps he could see the Dursleys to amuse himself. He felt an evil smile crawl over his face, yes, that seemed like a very good idea.


	15. A dish best served

**Sorry for the wait, and yes, we really do see more evil Sev – at least sadistic Sev – I have a soft spot for him, can't make him evil. Anyhow, sorry again for the wait and enjoy.**

**A dish best served... **He had a whole weekend to himself; once he woke up on Saturday morning he could not help but smile an evil little smirk. He had two whole days to play with his muggle enemies, three horrible miserable excuses for lives; he might even leave them unharmed at least from permanent damage if they played nice. It's just the sight of Harry's back would not leave his mind easily; they needed to be punished for that. Well, maybe not the child, even he could not harm a child, he'd used Crucio on him once, and while that would not haunt him, it had been a spur of the moment occasion. He had only done it because he was overwhelmed with anger, and he'd done it to punish the fat man who was the whale son's father than the whale son himself.

He ate a quick breakfast of hot scones, and drank some Turkish coffee, God he loved it, black as the devil, hot as hell and as sweet as a stolen kiss; there was no better way to start of a day of torture practise as scones and coffee. He knew it was dangerous to torture the Dursleys since Dumbledore was probably keeping an eye on the place but torturing a child was not an injustice he was going to let go. That was another thing. He hated being a hypocrite, and seeming as he was there on the half of a tortured child, doing the same thing as punishment was not going to leave the message he wanted to leave with the intensity he wanted.

He was not quite sure what he was going to do, maybe throw a few hexes, perhaps even an unforgivable. Was Crucio going too far? Could they trace it? They hadn't the first time, but it was better not to play with fate? Well they had inflicted similar pain on Harry before using a belt, perhaps that is what he would do; surely there was no greater humiliation than being beaten by one's own belt, one could not trace that. His smirk grew wider as he warmed to the idea, yes, he could tie them up with conjured ropes and then beat them the muggle way, Dumbledore never had to find out, and if he did he would not know it was him, he'd suspect it, but he would have no way to prove it and he would not go so far as to use Veritaserum.

How should he approach the matter? Arriving in the morning was not nearly and frightening as the night, but what was the point of doing things conventionally? For example kicking down the door would cause a scene, something he did not like to do, and while it would feel good to break something, it was probably best to stick to Dursley ribs. No he would not kill them, they had not killed Harry, driven him to want to kill himself, but maybe he had not been thinking clearly when he had done that, he may have changed his mind. He could not enact the emotional neglect they'd given him which was probably the worst sort of hurt, but after he'd had his fun he may find a way to have them arrested and separated, yes, that would do.

Raising his fist he knocked lightly four times. The door was opened exactly 10 seconds after he finished his fourth knock, he wondered if there was some kind of ritual to it, another middle class trait, under 10 seconds was too short, 30 seconds too long. The person who answered was not a Dursley, he frowned, he had not expected someone unrelated to the case be there. "It's him," Petunia screeched as she came into view, "Vernon he came back, Dudley go upstairs and wait there, Robert, get rid of him, get rid of him!" She flew around in hysterics, repeating those last four words over and over. Vernon appeared by the front door trying to look threatening and the whale of a child just stood there dumbly staring at the scene before him stupidly, unconcerned.

He rolled his eyes at the woman, "eloquent as always Tuney," he sneered before turning to examine the youth before him. He openly laughed before looking back at the Durselys, "you hired a muggle body guard to protect you from me?" He was decidedly unimpressed; did they not know who he was? How stupid did these muggles get to hire a muggle body guard? Of course they would not have found it possible to hire a magical one that would still protect them. They would have had to tell them the truth about why they needed protection and the boy-who-lived is a very popular celebrity at the moment, even the ex-death eaters like him to some extent, and with Voldemort's downfall, and with his death nobody was frightened to call him Voldemort, it was a general consensus that things had gone a little too far.

True dark wizards who only spoke in muggle money were incredibly rare if they existed at all, and where child abuse was concerned; there was not a wizard or a witch alive who could protect them from him. Of course this did cause a slight problem as he most certainly could not harm this man, he was an innocent, at least, he had no particular qualm with him, unless he knew, in which case he too must be punished. He turned to the man, "do you know why the family behind you need your protection?" He only looked to be about twenty years of age, little more than a boy really, playing at being a soldier; he would probably break under his harshest glare.

"I have been informed this family is being threatened for money for no reason." His tone was professional, and it was true, he did want the benefits they were receiving but he could live without them. He was perfectly capable of supporting himself, Harry and Lupin, but it still irked him that they would still be receiving money for taking care of a child they had abused until he was no longer with them. Of course this man had not been told the truth; it would take skill to find someone this young who would be dark enough to protect a family who had done what they had. Still it never hurt to check, it may have been a family member or friend.

There was no point trying to explain the situation to him, no, probably best to get him out the way and then carry out the torture like he wanted to. It had been a couple of weeks, enough time to let them believe they had gotten away with it, although in all honesty, the only reason he was here today was because he had just been bored. Severus had planned to come back, but he'd been busy, if the muggles went anywhere he knew he could find them so retribution just went to the back of his mind. The poor oblivious youth before him probably thought he was doing a good thing by protecting this family from big bad gang members such as himself. "Well, Robert was it, I'm afraid your presence is no longer needed here, you may as well go home and wait to be requested to protect a deserving family."

"I will not allow you to hurt these people." Again he was not in the least bit intimidated by him and was being strictly professional, it was almost commendable. If this man had been born magical he would have made a good auror, did not get distracted by the words of the enemy, the downfall of far too many a hero and heroine from those movies his snakes were always watching. However magical beings did know whether the ones they were protecting were good or not, and the level of their protection depended on whether they themselves were good or not. He was far too trusting, just a little upstart pretending. Still he had morals, although he was not a patient man and he was tempted to just flick the annoyance away, he would not hurt him.

"As a matter of fact you will," he smiled, "because in a matter of moments, you won't remember that you even have a family here to protect." He looked into his eyes and said, "where do you live?" He grabbed onto the young man's arm and apparated, letting the man's mind take them to where he lived as the location was brought to the front of the muggle's mind. He deposited the groggy boy on a couch as pointed his wand at his head. "For the record, I'm sorry you got brought into this," he said, repentant thoughts being the last thing on his mind while he was about to deal with the Dursleys, "you may suffer disorientation for a couple of days, obliviate!"

He appeared back in the Dursley's living room less than a minute later and they were all still staring at the place he'd disappeared from a look of shock and uncertainty on their faces. The husband was holding a shotgun which he fired as soon as he arrived, but it missed and in the next minute the gun was in his hands and with a simple flick of his wand, rendered useless. "That was rude of you, you know," he said quietly, sincerely, "I said I wanted a play date and that I would come over some time, you were not meant to make it an open house party, you can't just invite whoever you meet. I think it important we spend some quality time together."

The Dursleys did not reply, but that was ok, he did not need them to, and was not expecting it. "You know I was going to come at night, when the little one was asleep, but I was too excited I had to come early and besides, I didn't want your little one to miss out when I have so much planned to go on, it would just be cruel. Do you know what us magic folk do to people as punishment, Vernon? We use a little something called the crucatious curse. It makes the one hexed feel tremendous pain, but it leaves no marks unlike your favourite tool, a belt. It's is quite a powerful spell, deemed unforgivable by some but I think you deserve it, want to feel its effects?"

He shook his head from side to side violently, he remembered from last time. Severus acted surprised, "no? I am wounded; I do not cast this spell very often. Well if you're sure," he turned his wand to the woman, "how about her then, crucio!" He watched in sadistic amusement as she fell to the ground screaming in agony, only the fainthearted screamed. Vernon went purple with rage; oh he had wanted to do that to dear 'Tuney' for a long, long time. The man seemed to break and he rushed at him as fast as he could on his pudgy legs, which was not very fast, fist raised in the air. He was petrified a mere centimetre away from him and Snape blew him over.

"You aren't wearing your belt," he told the man now lying on the floor. "Of course, without Harry here there is no need for you to have it close at hand is there?" He felt a stinging pain in his back and turned around to find the child had whacked him with his father's belt. "Oh there it is," he mentioned lightly, pretending he felt no pain whatsoever and had merely been tapped on the shoulder, that nine year old packed quite a swing. He wrenched it out of the boy's grip with one hand and picked the boy up with the other by the throat, having to cast a feather light charm on the butterball in order to do so.

"Dudders!" Screamed Petunia, she was now on her feet having recovered from the curse, though still quite pale in the face, and reaching out towards her child, not quite daring to move towards him. It was strange how she could express such fear for her own child but allow and even participate in abuse towards her sister's.

"Dudders," he repeated out loud, "what a weird name," a small insult, but enough to work him out all the same, he started writhing and kicking in his grasp. "Fits with the family trait I guess," a glare from him made the child freeze. Vernon recovered and charged at him again having not learnt his lesson and he stunned him, causing him to fly into his wife which made them both fly into the wall where they crumpled to the floor, dazed. "You may want to listen up," while he had their son in his grasp he knew they were going to do whatever they said, had it been the other way round with them holding Harry, and he was a muggle, he'd have done the same.

"Please," Petunia beseeched from her rightful place on the ground, "don't hurt my Dudley, he did nothing to you, I love him!"

"Love?" He echoed, not liking the way she said that so truthfully one bit, "I do not believe you know the meaning of the word Petunia. Love is doing what is best for the person, so you either have a very flawed notion of what love is or just have a very poor way of showing it." He was referring to the child's size of course, but also his mental well being. "How is he going to grow up Petunia, seeing only violence and being rewarded for hurting another? You are leading him to his own downfall, he was too young to know what you were doing was wrong when it started, and now he knows no difference. I am in my right mind to remove him from your custody."

"Don't," both parents pleaded to him again, "anything."

"Anything what? You'll do anything? Anything but that? Harry was Lily's child Petunia, and I know that deep down you loved your sister." He was not going to harm the child, greatly, for he seriously doubted if any of his actions were 100% his own fault, he was still too young to really know much better. "Monsters such as you should not be allowed to have children," he threw him at the parents, his mother made a valiant effort to catch him but seeming as she was tall and skinny and he weighed the same the same amount a small elephant, both hit the ground quite hard. He shook his head to get his inner death eater out of his mind.

"I do actually have another reason for coming here today," he admitted, drawing out a couple of papers, I need you to sign these. These will transfer the benefits you receive for... looking after... Harry, come to me." Vernon made no move to pick up the pen he threw at him. "Feel free to resist for as long as you want," he said lightly, "I am not opposed to torturing you for as long as it takes." This made him do as he was told pretty sharply. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said dryly, once the papers were complete, and he tucked them under his arm. "I had fun today, I'll see you again, real soon," he flashed them a small threatening smile and apparated. No he was not done with them yet, but he had things to do.


	16. Photo Album

**You did not think I'd leave my favourite character out of it did you?**

**Photo Album – **Harry couldn't sleep. It had been over an hour since 'Moony', as his caregiver liked to be called, had put him to bed, and though he had been tired then, now he was all alone in his bed he was not sleepy anymore. Moony had comforted him so that sleeping alone in a bed was not scary anymore, and it was not too dark or light, or loud, and he did not feel lonely, he just couldn't sleep. He missed Professor Snape a little bit, but knew he would see him on Friday, yes it was only Sunday evening, but the day would come and he would see him again. Maybe he would let him hug him again; he'd liked it the first time. He tossed and turned and lay on his side and on his back and on his front and waited patiently with his eyes closed, but nothing worked.

Figuring that the best way to get to sleep was stop trying, he threw back the covers, swung his legs around and got up. He would not disturb Moony; he was not a little kid anymore who needed him for everything besides there was not much he could do about it that he could not do himself. He took a book from his shelve, parchment and ink and put on the lamp. He hoped that Remus wouldn't see and come in, it would drive him crazy to try and sleep again, and he had tried, and that is all he would do, put him to bed, tuck him in and tell him to try and sleep. While he was up and not about to sleep anytime soon, he might as well do something productive.

For the next two and a half hours he wrote a Charms essay Moony had set him to, as he said, 'keep him on his toes as Professor Snape had', and he read about it too so he knew what to write. It was not that he'd been tempted to cheat, but sometimes it was hard to write an essay that sounded logical without also sounding like you swallowed a textbook. It was a foot longer than he had said needed to be done, it was just so easy to continue writing in the limelight of the early morning, he did not even get bored, although he had always found learning and working fun, doing more than asked was not always a good thing, he hoped he did not mind.

Not wanting to do any more work that night, two and a half hours was enough, and still not tired, he looked around for something else to entertain him. It was one o clock now, or just past it anyway, he had never stayed up this late before, not since Uncle Vernon had broken two knuckles when throwing him into his cupboard and he'd landed awkwardly, and the pain had kept him up, it was kind of exciting. He looked around at the books in his room, well some of the books were too advanced for him being for second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year students, he could only get his mind around first year work, that was all he'd been taught. Some of the works of fiction were too thick and complicated too, and he'd already read Tales of Beetle the Bard.

A red leather bound book on the top shelf caught his eye; this was the book Moony had shown him a few days ago, the one with pictures of his mummy and daddy in it. While he did not like the pictures that looked like his aunt and uncle, he was over that now, he knew it was not really them. He could flick through that book until he got tired, it did not require too much concentration and hopefully the faces of his parents would send him to sleep. He climbed on top of the desk he'd been working at and reached for the book, managing to pull it out and bring it down without making an noise at all or falling off the desk.

He curled up in bed and opened it up. Some of the pictures he'd already seen, but it was comforting to look over them again. Some of the pictures were of people he did not know, but he recognized a younger version of Moony and even one with Professor Snape. Then he came across a picture of his mother and father getting married. He had never seen anyone look so happy, as if everything was going right in their lives, if only they knew it was all going to fall apart a couple of year later. Petunia was there, that was unexpected, she always said how much she disliked her sister and her husband, but still she had come to the wedding, and did not look that displeased to have been invited, or repulsed if not as happy as everyone else there.

Professor Snape was there; so he had been close to his parents, otherwise he would not have come to their wedding, he looked edgy and annoyed at James but smiled when he looked at Lily, of course he had praised his mother but not his father. Remus was there too, laughing, slapping James on the back every now and then. There was a man with a rat like face there too, smiling slightly, but for some reason Harry felt instant dislike for him. He was drawn to a tall figure with long black hair with a matching beard combed expertly back and he kept wiping the hair that had not fallen into his eyes back behind his ears as if he did not comb it very often.

He walked over to James and wrapped an arm around him, as if they were brothers, but he knew he had no uncles, he'd have been told, his new guardians were telling him everything else. It seemed nice, how they were acting, he would have enjoyed having someone so close to him to tell secrets too, secrets he had been embarrassed or scared to tell adults. It would be nice to have any sort of friend at all, it was something that had been denied him, because he was a freak, at least, he had believed that. The newcomer hugged his mother next and then kissed her on the lips, not passionately or anything, just a quick kiss to tease, and then dodged when his father playfully pointed his wand on him.

He did not recognise anyone else but there were loads of people there, about a hundred in fact, and they were all smiling and waving at him. He unconsciously lifted his hands and waved back despite knowing that it was just a picture, and while a tiny part of them were there, they could not talk to him or hold him, just smile at him and wave. "Hey mum, hey dad," he whispered to them and they perked up at the sound of his voice and waved with more vigour before saying his name over and over again, telling him how much they loved him. "I love you too," he said back, tears stinging at his eyes but he blinked them back because big boys did not cry.

"Who are you?" He asked the man who was friends with his dad, but of course, although it could move, it was just a picture and the people in it they had a limited psych, the man could not tell him. He turned over the page in search of answers and saw the man again along with his mother and father, all of them holding him as a baby. The stranger was the one in the middle, holding him carefully, delicately, like a jewel. He tickled him under the chin like he was some sort of pet. But baby Harry seemed to like it; he laughed and then whined when he was taken out of his grasp by him mother, little arms reaching out to the one who had been holding him.

Harry stroked his chin with his hand; he could feel it, strong masculine fingers tickling him, the feeling of complete security. It struck a buried memory deep inside of him; he stroked his chin again and closed his eyes in order to remember. He was sitting on the floor, just over a year old; the man had just set him down there with a mischievous grin and had moved to the side. His father came in almost immediately and set down beside him. "I want to get in a little more practise because I'll be damned if he learns to say mama before dada, I want to be first," he informed his best friend as he started pointing to himself saying 'dada' slowly and clearly.

His best friend's smile grew. Harry stared at his father uncomprehendingly, blinking owlishly at his antics. The blue eyed man nodded behind his father's back and Harry smiled, pointed at his father and declared 'Pongs!' loudly, then clapped to himself.

His father turned to the man with the black hair with a look of horror on his face, "please don't tell me you've been teaching him to do that all day!"

"PONGS! PONGS! PONGS!"

"It's funny because he can't pronounce the 'r'" was his only reply.

"Once I've corrected this I'm going to kill you," his father said in a voice one might use to state the weather.

Said threatened party was unconcerned, he just continued to grin as the best friend said 'dada' over and over again and Harry kept insisting it was 'Pongs'. The man nodded once more and Harry pointed at him standing in the corner with a gleeful look of his face, "PAFA!" He declared. He lifted up his arms and the man lifted him up and cuddled him.

"Yes, my little minion," he said in a jokey evil tone, "you did well."

Harry was yanked out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes. He closed the photo album and put it on the desk beside his bed. "Padfoot," he murmured to himself. He wiped his dry eyes and snuggled into the bed, finally tired.

When he woke in the morning he resolved to ask Moony who he was. Moony did not lie, Moony did not keep things from him. He sat down at the table opposite his uncle, as Moony liked him to call him. He was drinking coffee like he always was, he had an awful lot of it, "morning Harry," he smiled, "you're up early."

Harry smiled in return, "couldn't sleep."

His kindly face clouded with concern, "nightmares? If you don't like the bed I can stay with you again, I don't mind."

Harry shook his head, "I looked through the photo album in my room to make me tired." He suddenly realized he may not have been allowed, "I'm sorry if I was not supposed to but I wanted to see my parents again. I saw someone I recognised but not sure who he is, I saw him when I was a baby, who's Padfoot?"

Remus went pale, Harry watched as he put down the coffee and tears formed in his eyes. "Oh Harry," he sighed, running a hand through his greying hair, "Sirius was a bad man, a very bad man, did not deserve a nickname. Come, sit here," Harry immediately went and sat on his lap obediently, leaning into his chest, feeling comfort. "You are a little young but, I guess you deserve to know everything, I want to tell you a story."

That story ended with both of them in tears, Harry was not as broken as Moony as he did really know them. He had not missed anything, he told him about Voldemort and the killing curse and Lily dying for him. He told him about secret keepers and Sirius betraying them and Peter going after him but Black being quicker. There was hate in his voice but as he spoke all about it, not once did he convince Harry. Yes he'd felt an instant connection with the man especially after that flashback of a memory but it was more than that, there was not enough evidence. The story just lacked the things it needed because Sirius had not admitted it, no one had and he had not been questioned just taken straight to prison, surely that was not right.

He was reminded too much of that time at the shops when he'd gone shopping and been accused of stealing somebody's watch because he had been at the right place at the right time, and the young woman needed someone to blame. Because Dudley had told him he was a freak and should be locked up for it regardless of whether he'd done it or not, he'd said nothing. He had not pleaded his innocence but not said he was guilty either, and eventually after following trails and leads they found it was not him but some adolescent, and he was forgiven and forgotten and that murder mystery he had read when still with Professor Snape, you needed good hard evidence and a trial, and this story had neither.

Sirius Black, Padfoot, cared for him, that memory had been one of unconditional love, not just for him but his father too, it made no sense. "Moony, can I see him?"

He was taken aback, "why?"

"Because he is my godfather." Because he was not given a trial just like you said and because people need someone to blame they do not always take their time to make sure it was the right person, because people make mistakes, even about something like this. "I want to speak to him, even if it is just once, please?"

"Are you keeping up with what I'm telling you?"

"Did he ever say he was guilty?"

"It really was not needed."

"Why? You just told me he was there at the right place at the right time. You do not know where Peter is, all you have is him screaming 'how could you?' I had a dream where he made me call my father 'Pongs', because I could not say 'r', you know, instead of Prongs. Even if he is guilty, I want to say something, can I at least write a letter?"

Moony blinked at him and he knew he had done it again, spoken like an adult and not like a child, desensitising himself, viewing it like a freak, but for once he didn't care. "Sure pup, you can write him a letter, I don't think they're banned, I'm not sure visits our either actually it's just, not one does, it is Azkaban, well I won't take you, but we'll send an owl later today if you like. Now let's say we have something to eat, I'm in the mood for pancakes, with butter and syrup and fresh fruit, and more coffee and maybe something stronger."


	17. As the days go by

**Ok so I've got all these Sirius/Harry parenting ideas because that is my favourite sort of story along with Severitus. What chapter length do you like, drabbles or long chapters, if long how long, like 2000 words or 5000 or 9000, which here? What will make you read it; this is just for your enjoyment, so review and tell me what you want to read, because format is important along with the storyline I know. And what about story length in general. My favourite is about 100,000 words, well anywhere between 100,000 and 200,000 but I usually won't read stories longer than that. Anyway tell me what you think and I'll start uploading another story in a week or two ok?**

**As the days go by – **Remus had not been happy about the letter, he made that clear from the moment Harry made his request, it took an hour of badgering just to get him to stop putting it off. Half the stuff he wrote he made him take out, the only things left in was his name and the weather, not his past, not even Professor Snape, nothing. Eventually Harry said that they should continue it at a later date and Remus could not have been happier for the subject to be dropped. That night Harry got his parchment and Quill and wrote a huge long letter to his Godfather with everything that had ever happened to him in it. It included his first memory of the flash of green and the song his mother liked green sleeves and every memory he had since.

He wrote about the Dursleys and how alone and downtrodden he felt. He wrote about the pain and the freakishness and the beatings, Sirius was going to know everything. He wrote about running away and wanting to end it but changing his mind. He wrote about falling in anyway and the fear he felt at the fact he was drowning and the sudden warmth as he was brought to safety. He wrote about Professor Snape even though he knew he and Sirius did not like each other, he wrote about how he had been looking after him, buying him new clothes, treating him how one might treat a nephew and his gratefulness. He wrote about being taught wizarding subjects and brewing potions in the afternoons.

He wrote about being introduced to the wizarding world, how elated he'd felt when he found out he was not alone, there were others like him. He had to share excitement about his snitch socks too; they were too cool to keep to himself. He told him about every little insignificant fact about his life from the length of his hair to what he did all by himself to celebrate his birthday. Remus had introduced him to the joy of flying high and fast on a broom, although of course he did not go on by himself. It had been the most exhilarating moment of his life when Remus nosedived and twirled about and he had to share that excitement with him, he wanted to become a goof flyer when he was older and play that game quidditch Remus was always talking about.

He wrote about his time with Remus which eventually led to the discovery of him in the photo album. He did not even miss the memory from the letter, it was this memory that ultimately led him to believe his Godfather was innocent, and if he was wrong, well, he still wanted to know him and know why and how he changed so much. He wrote about how much he wanted to meet him and about how cool it was he could turn into a dog. Remus had told him all about them turning into animals, though he had said he would say the reasons for it when he was a little older. He fired a load of questions like what it was like being in a dog's body, did you think differently too, such as like raw meat, chase cats, become any less human, though tried to keep it kind.

The letter ended up about three feet long by the time he'd finished and despite being young he had neat but small handwriting as he was not always given enough paper. He rolled it up and attached it to the owl's leg as he'd seen Remus do when he sent a letter to another friend of him that he promised he would meet some day. He stroked the owl's back and held him on his arm up to the open window in his bedroom. "Take this to Sirius Black, Azkaban. I heard people don't like going there, but this is important." He had no idea if this owl could understand anything he was saying but said it anyway. "if you can make it back tomorrow morning without Remus noticing you returning that would be great, if not, well, I've written it now."

He watched the owl, Ember the name was if he remembered correctly fly off into the night and become but a speck amongst the stars, he was quick, Moony had mentioned that. It was just after midnight again, he needed to stop these late nights, all two of them, he could not go to bed late and wake early all the time, he had to do one or the other, well he doubted it would happen again, exhaustion would get him tomorrow night and things would be routine again. He wondered if he'd get a reply, are prisoners of Azkaban allowed contact with the outside world? What if he could see him, what was he like? Did he want to see him too?

He was eight years old, which meant he'd been in prison for seven years? What if he was innocent? Remus had done nothing, how could he believe his best friend would do what it was claimed he did and with no proof, if someone said that about his Professor Snape he would not believe it with proof! Would he let him call him Padfoot? Would he get to see him as a dog too? Then the doubt crept in, what if Remus found out what he'd done and was angry? Would he send him away? What if he was angry and it turned out he was guilty after all anyway and did not want to even speak to him, it would all be for naught.

No, he would not think like that, Moony loved him, and this man, it was too unbelievable. He would not let worry bring him down now. He crept back into bed and pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes, burying himself in the pillow. He thought of the tickling sensation under his chin and the man's twinkling blue-grey eyes and his tall figure, and his black hair and his shaggy appearance and his deep voice and his laugh. He immersed himself in those memories to try and uncover more memories of him because for some reason he could think of him easier than his parents, and he wanted to see him more. It might be the logical side of him talking as he was actually alive, unlike Lily and James, his mother and father, but he wished it with all his might.

He fell asleep still buried where he was wishing, hoping for dreams to come to him that night and reveal more. He had never hoped for dreams before but he'd never had nightmares with Remus, he wanted to be shown another memory. Unfortunately things do not work that way, nothing came to him that night that revealed the past but the pictures shouted the truth at him as did the one memory that he did have. Sirius and his father were very close friends and he was very close to baby Harry. Padfoot had to be innocent of such a horrible crime because he loved them, he was sure of it, and he was ready to love him in return.

In the morning Remus did not bring up the subject of his Godfather again. He had not forgotten but he thought Harry had and at this moment he was not inclined to remind him. They still looked through the photo album but this time Harry did not mention it when they went over a picture of Sirius Black or Peter by association. Emerald returned three days after Harry sent him on his errand and Remus thought he'd just been to hunt. Well if Emerald was not going to tell him he wouldn't, he would let Remus believe what he wanted to. If not contacting his Godfather meant so much to Moony then he would not do so again.

His essay had been very well done and Remus rewarded him by taking him out on his broom. It was a privilege afforded to him only when he had done well by doing some chores or his homework, or even eating everything on his plate, for some reason that had become a new triumph, although it was something he did not always manage to do. Food was something that Harry had been confused about his entire life. At the Dursleys it had not been a necessity but a hard earned privilege, with Professor Snape it had been a requirement, but with Remus it was an enjoyment, the meals were always something new and exciting and tasted exquisite, it did not matter what Remus cooked, and Remus was always the one to do the cooking.

It was exhilarating and for a moment he forgot all about Sirius Black and the letter and the photos and even missing Professor Snape. All that existed in the moment was flying high above the grounds of where Moony lived, back pressed into his torso, his arms around him as he gripped the broom ahead of them. He'd never felt so happy in his life than when Moony came into it, he loved Professor Snape but Remus was all that and more, he would save his life if the time called for it, maybe even give his life, he just acted in the way that Petunia acted for Dudley, would give up anything for him. He looked after him like he was his own son and entertained him and schooled him and loved him, after so much loneliness he'd finally stumbled upon a family.

"Harry, I'm going to get some food," Remus appeared in the lounge, gulping down some more coffee, "I won't be long." Harry came over and gave him a hug, fisting his hand into his black robes; he did not like to be left alone. Remus smiled down at him and unfurled the fingers in his clothes, "it's just some food, once Severus has made the potion then I'll take you with me on small errands such as this, but for now sit tight, glamours are tiring. I am not going to abandon you; you know that, I'll be back soon." He kissed the ebony head and left via the front door, not apparating, that took a lot of energy too and he was looking tired recently, even more so since he mentioned Padfoot.

True to his word Remus was only half an hour before he reappeared through the front door carrying two bags of goods. While he'd been getting used to Harry's enthusiastic greetings and mournful goodbyes he had not expected the small boy to all but throw himself at him in a hug. He had left Harry alone before, he knew Harry had no major trust issues anymore; his abandonment concerns had all but dissolved with his love, it was amazing how far a little care can go. Severus had not been much of a help with his attitude, but taking care of the child in any way was an improvement to how he must have been a couple of months ago, ready to just give up on life.

He felt dampness, Harry was crying into his top, seeing a child, especially his Prongslet crying was heart wrenching. "Harry, why are you crying? What's the matter little man?" Harry sniffled and didn't answer, just brought him by the hand over the television and pointed to it. The news was on, well it was never cheery, muggle news was always all about death and pain, and with the death eaters still at large wizarding news was not all that much better. He sat down on the sofa and pulled the little boy into his lap, staring at the screen to work out what was wrong. Harry had his father's endurance and his mother's emotional strength; it must have been something huge.

He did not have to wait, pretty soon three people he immediately recognised as the Dursleys appeared on the screen, they looked a little frightened if gleeful and not hurt in the least which made his inner wolf growl. He listened as they summoned fake tears, well the adults did and cried Harry's name over and over, the crocodile tears were an unimpressive display, the glee was poorly covered. Maybe the muggles were too dumb to see it or maybe it was his predator senses that allowed him to see what most missed, but they were anything but missing Harry and they were not good actors either. It told Remus all he needed to know, he turned off the television and sat there rocking Harry in his lap for over an hour, whispering sweet nothings to him in order to help him calm down, the Dursleys were looking for him.


	18. Protection

**Is anyone even reading my ANs? Well, enjoy, and don't forget to review. I took great delight in writing this chapter.**

**Protection – **Friday could not come fast enough for all three of them, Snape had heard the muggle news as well as fury did not come close to what he was feeling, he was definitely going to have to see them again. Keeping an eye on the muggle news was a past time of his as well, it was all one world, wizard news often leaked into the muggle media if they required the muggles' help or they needed to be on alert. He had a muggle father, even if it was a muggle father he did not like very much so it was habit. Remus sighed, this visit was not going to be fun, three hours of calming him down so he did not tear the place apart and wake the child, because Harry always fell asleep during their meetings and crossovers.

"Come on Harry," Remus said with a small smile, opening his arms wide, "it's time to go to Severus, if you don't want him to gut me for being late, get over here." Harry thought he was joking; but Remus would not put it past the old snake. He was not one to let people close to his heart so when it did happen it was strong and nobody was going to take them away. Harry had been good for Severus and slight possessiveness on his part was a small price to pay. Harry had to let a small smile onto his face and walked into his arms, letting him pick him up and buried his face into his shoulder, holding his breath so he would not be overtaken by nausea.

"You know I don't like apparating much either," Remus said, chuckling lightly at the look of distaste on his ward's face. Still apparating was quick and easy and they were standing in the shrieking shack in no time at all. Even though they were two minutes early just in case, Severus Snape was lounging on the sofa looking as if he'd been there for hours and it was a very real possibility that he had. As soon as he saw them he jumped to his feet and rushed over to them at an impressive speed with that walking faster than anyone can run thing that he did. Harry was yanked forcibly out of his arms and cradled to the stoic snarky potion's master in a tight protective hold.

Remus stood there shell shocked as he held him close and started shaking almost as if he was holding back tears but he knew that was not right. Harry was just as shocked and looped his arms around the man's neck, pleasantly surprised by the turn of events. He was happy, but Remus knew better, something was wrong to make him act like this, there was more than missing him here. "Severus," he said quietly as Snape sat back down on the sofa with the boy still held to him as if he was going to vanish at any moment, "is there anything you want to tell me?" His voice left no room for argument, he was Harry's guardian, he deserved to know everything.

"The old fool," he growled into the black hair, "he was testing me damn it! He said that he heard death eaters had gotten a hold of him. He said he was certain and was worried and a little while later I found he had put tabs on me to see if I rushed off anywhere. He was testing me! I cannot believe he put me through that just to make sure I was not lying to him. He just won't sink to him using Vertiserum on me, the bastard."

"Please, Severus, not in front of the child," he admonished lightly. "Dumbledore is a good man inside even if he is a little flawed and does not like to be proved wrong. He is just worried about Harry and does not like not knowing where he is. He did promise James and Lily he would look after their son. Think on the bright side of things, this means that he has no leads, so you don't have to gut me for putting him in danger."

"Oh I don't know, I might still find a reason yet. He seems rather depressed," his voice adopted a feral tone, "anything _you _want to tell _me_?"

"He had a little bit of a shock yesterday."

"What sort of a shock yesterday. And how big?"

"Do you watch muggle news?"

Understanding dawned, "what was an eight year old doing watching the news?"

"Well he does not know much about cartoons having lived in a cupboard most of his life, it was probably just the first channel he turned on."

"Where were you?"

"Shopping."

"You left him alone?"

"No, I hired a baby sitter for the thirty minutes I was out of the house; of course I left him alone. For goodness sake Severus he'd eight, not two, he's fine by himself for a little while and I could hardly take him with me, not when the muggles are looking for him too."

Severus calmed like he always did. "I had to feign my own illness just to come here today, bloody tabs, couldn't go to the headmaster about it seeming as he set them and he might go to truth serum if he thought I was too suspicious. Life has gone to the blo -" Remus shot him a look, "ruddy dogs," he finished, "blast it all."

"You are acting awfully protective, almost insane, I can't calm you."

"Well excuse me!" He shouted with venom. "I just spent the last four days with Dumbledore telling me he thought Harry had been captured by Death Eaters. Just because he was lying, and I really knew that when I saw the tabs I was still... there was that niggling voice that refused to go away. Of course I was worried, Lupin."

"There's something else," they said at the same time and then both looked pointedly at Harry. They nodded, they would wait until he was asleep.

"There's some food on the table," Severus muttered, "I was here early."

"Hours early."

Severus shrugged; too calm by this point to glare which made Remus think that he had been correct in his small jibe. Remus fished in the bags and was pleasantly surprised to find Chinese takeaway, muggle takeaway, that was rather strange for Severus to pick. "I thought you didn't like spicy food," he reminded gently and it was untouched. Again he just got another shrug. Remus decided to test a theory, "Harry, are you hungry?"

Harry looked up from Severus' lap, "not really," he said, he had just had some dinner.

"It's Chinese."

Harry was at the table in the blink of an eye. Remus grinned and flashed a knowing look at Severus; at least he had the decency to blush a little. In the end Severus and Remus shared a packet of prawn crackers and plain sweet corn soup while Harry ate everything else. Remus had never seen him eat so much, if this was the result serving him Chinese takeaway he was going to have to give him that more often. It was unhealthy, but alright in small doses, besides, unhealthy food was better than no food at all and that was what he'd been getting previously at the Dursleys. There was another good point to filling him so much, within minutes he was dropping off.

Both Severus and Remus waited with baited breath for Harry to drop off. He was sitting between them, trying to keep him eyes open, but failing. Eventually at nine o clock he was dead to the world, and the moment his eyelids fell for the final time, there had been a couple of false alarms, both Severus and Remus launched into conversation, "what happened?" They fought not to laugh before sobering, Severus gestured for Remus to go first.

"Harry knows about Sirius Black," he said quickly.

Severus, thoroughly calmed in the presence of Remus just nodded, getting angry about it would not solve anything. "I cannot say I'm overjoyed at the news but he is far from too delicate to hear such things, I presume you told him everything when he asked?"

Remus nodded, "I saw no choice."

"How did he find out?"

"There were pictures of him in a photo album, and from what I can figure it triggered a memory. There is more, he wanted to write him a letter, to get to know him."

"How did you handle that one?"

"I didn't want to lie to him and say that post was not allowed, I mean, it is, it's just nobody ever does it, it is Azkaban, so I just acted unhappy about it, which I was; it does not seem like a good idea. I think it was just a spur of the moment thing on his part, once morning came he'd completely forgotten about him. While Sirius is still in Azkaban he is not proving to be much of a threat, who we need to focus on, is the Dursleys."

"That is where I have my confession to make."

"Confession?"

"I believe the trouble those muggles are drawing up is my fault."

"What did you do?"

"When I returned Harry after the three weeks he was abandoned and I saw what they did to him with no hesitation I told them to stay away. It was no major threat, just telling them that they had me to deal with. A week ago I went to them and threatened them again, I just could not stomach the thought of them getting money for 'looking after' Harry. I used an unforgivable on them Remus, I stunned them, I... I lost control."

Remus just nodded, "yes, I can see how it could be your fault now."

Severus grimaced, "thanks for the reassurance."

"You would kill me if I ever tried to comfort or reassure you."

"Still," he grumbled, "my intention was the opposite."

"Maybe you didn't scare them enough."

Severus actually grinned when he stared at someone who was likely to become a friend soon. "Did you just condone my actions?"

"I may have grown up since school Severus, and while unprecedented violence is never something I will be pro for, I will admit that there are cases where the parties are deserving, I am an adult and was almost the most mellow of the little group when I was still a child at school, but I will always be a marauder."

"Still I would have never thought you to be so rebellious."

"I was rebellious all throughout my schooling years, and what about you, always living by the book! Learn to live a little."

"Please, I'm a devious slytherin, I just never got caught."

"Unlike you, getting each other caught was half the fun for us marauders, I actually devised half our plans, it's just James and Sirius who insisted they carried out most of them so of course they were the ones who got caught. Besides we always spoke about our plans loudly, especially when Minerva McGonagall was about, just because."

"Hmm, you had no loyalty to each other."

"We did where it counted;" Remus protested before his brows creased in pain, "at least, I thought we did; now I just don't know."

Severus surprised himself by performing an act of mercy and changing the subject. "So you were the mastermind behind most of the pranks."

"Yes," Remus smiled his thanks and launched into the new topic with vigour, "though I'll say now my lycanthropy was not my choice and I played no part in you seeing me either, that was too far and for it I apologise," that prank had always been a regret of his even though he'd had no part in it. "Besides, my plans were more clever, sly, subtle, and I had nothing to do with them."

"Subtle huh? The ones that caused no injury but upmost humiliation... let me think. Causing me to face plant into my porridge, was that you?"

"Yes, that was me," Remus admitted with a grin.

"Making me shout gibberish at the portrait leading to the Slytherin common room?"

"Yes."

"Cart wheeling into potions?"

"Yep!"

"Turning my robes red and gold."

"Guilty!"

"Hmm, well this is something I've wanted to do for a long time." He gave no warning before he grabbed the remains of the now tepid soup and threw the contents on Remus' head, uncharacteristically grinning when the marauder just stared at him in shock. It dissipated when the werewolf grabbed a handful of slimy noodles, no gloves, just his hands; Severus wrinkled his nose before realizing just exactly what he was planning to do with them. He jumped up from the sofa and started to run through the shack to get away from him, if Remus was not going to use his wand then he wouldn't either, the only problem was that Remus was a lot faster than him.

He landed on the floor on his back while Remus straddled him and smeared the noodles and sauce into his face, hair and neck. Once he was out of ammo he ran back to get some more, Severus hot on heels. He was not partaking in a food fight, most definitely not, and neither had he been the one to initiate it, no, he was just adamant that this time he was going to have the last laugh. He did not know who had the last one, they were both laughing within minutes, Remus pelting him with prawn crackers while Severus used a cushion as a shield, throwing cutlery at him, most of which missed the tall man. The final straw was when Severus threw a cracker back at him and he caught it in his mouth, chewed on it and then swallowed with a grin.

It was just one prawn cracker and the werewolf had an amazing immune system it was not exactly disgusting but it was weird to see him do it nonetheless. "We look like a right pair of idiots," Remus exclaimed as he caught sight of himself in the reflection of a window.

"Speak for yourself," Snape said stiffly before he caught sight of himself too, noodles smeared in his hair, sauce dripping down his face, staining his robes, crumbs stuck to him all over, he had to admit that this may not have been worth it just to get the last word, he just was not going to admit it aloud, even with Remus giving him that look.

"Admit it Severus, it is ok."

"No."

A pillow was whacked round his head, "say it."

"No," he called back, catching sight of Harry who was amazingly still asleep, wondering if he would ever live it down if he woke now. Well he might as well make sure that Remus looked at least more ridiculous than him, thus the pillow fight started and they did not relent until they were both covered in feathers. Eventually, worn out, Severus collapsed onto his back and Remus fell onto him, grinning as he straddled him once more, declaring himself the victor. Then he leant down, exhausted and Severus could not help but notice how close the man's lips were to his, and how Remus did not seem inclined to move and he had to wonder whether he was inclined to tell him.

It was several minutes later when Remus suddenly seemed to become aware of their close proximity and got to his feet flushed. "I'm going to get cleaned up," he muttered and headed off in the direction of the bathroom there. Severus sat up too only now feeling the stickiness of the mess on him but he was still not exactly repulsed by it, the experience had been fun, he would admit _that. _He looked down in the direction Remus had gone, that had been stupid, ridiculous, immature, but carefree, it would seem he had stumbled upon his first real friendship. He clawed some noodles out of his hair and deposited them on the messy floor, and what a way to form one.


	19. Disguises

**Severus and Remus is an unexplored couple, I hope you enjoy**

**Disguises – **Remus and Severus could not even look each other when morning came in the shack. Thankfully Harry was oblivious so that avoided one awkward explanation, but they still could not help but cough to cover flushes and giggling whenever they ended up staring at each other. All the evidence was removed, they were both squeaky clean and the shack had been cleaned up to, nobody would ever know what went on here between them except from looking over a sleeping child. Except they hadn't looked over him, they had just ignored him and hurled food at each other like a couple of first years. Harry had been in no danger, he did not even wake up and it had been fun, but still, Severus could not believe he had allowed it to happen.

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley today Harry?" Severus suggested, they needed to get out of there, even if the three of them went together. As expected Harry immediately agreed and walked up to Severus' side to be held while apparating.

"What about his appearance."

"You can change someone's looks without magic, Lupin," he snorted with derision. So they were back to Lupin were they, well, he could work with that. Severus drew out hair dye and contact lenses from a bag Remus had missed last night when they'd been... playing, so he had been planning to go regardless, hmm. "Come on Harry, let's go get you red hair, blond is a bit too obvious and hard to do with such dark hair anyway." He ushered the child off to the bathroom and Remus just smiled as he sank into the sofa in the lounging area. Well they had not really slept much last night, he was going to catch an hour of sleep and wait for Harry's 'transformation', and somehow he doubted Severus was very skilled at this sort of thing.

When he woke he was presented with a dark redhead blue eyed boy. It was not a flaming red like Molly Weasley red, but it was a dark subtle red that worked with his dark hair. The contact lenses were a nice touch, while he loved the green eyes of Lily as much as he was sure Severus did, they were a giveaway. He lifted up the boy's fringe and sighed in satisfaction the scar was completely faded, foundation or concealer or something, his whole face was a little darker so it was not obvious, Severus had really taken time in order to do this properly. "Good job Severus," he said in praise as he inspected him, "I could just kiss you," he joked with his reference to last night.

"What shall we choose for your name?" He asked.

"I like Harry."

"Mmhmm, but it's too obvious."

"What about Harold."

"Yeah that will do." Remus picked him up along with the overnight bag Harry had brought with him and apparated. Severus followed trying not to feel put out that Harry had gone with Remus this time, the weekends were meant to be his. "Where shall we go first?" Remus set Harry down and turned to the potion's master, well at least he was leaving decisions up to him.

"Flourish and Blotts," Severus answered immediately. "We'll get some breakfast first, and then we shall go for an exploration of Diagon Alley." Once in the shop Harry was presented with a menu and was told to order what he wanted. This proved to be a rather distressing task for the child and at a glance Severus could tell he was only looking at the right hand side of the menu where the prices were. He was reminded of the onetime Lily took him out for lunch as a thank you for helping her pass Potions with flying colours, like everything else, and despite his protests they go Dutch she had insisted she paid. He based his choice on price then too, and chose the second cheapest item on the menu so she would not be suspicious, he did not want to insult her after all.

The cheapest items were Porridge with one or two toppings. While porridge was a perfectly good breakfast, filling, complex carbohydrates, high in calcium, the only problem was watching him eat it because the only thing that looked more sickly, literally, was rice pudding. Severus decided to make things easier for the boy. "Do you like waffles?" He asked, taking the menu from him so he did not get any more distressed.

Harry nodded, when Remus had made waffles from them was one of the only times he had eaten everything on his plate.

"And chocolate?"

Harry grinned and nodded again, what small boy did not like chocolate?

"Are you ready to order?" Asked a female voice from up above them.

"Yes please," Remus answered, "I'll have a full English with pumpkin juice please."

"And you sir?" he asked, turning to Severus.

"Same," he said shortly, "and Harold will have chocolate chip waffles with milk and a piece of fresh fruit," he finished, handing the menus back to her with a small forced smile.

"Would Mr Harold like some colouring pencils and paper while he waits?" She directed the question at Harry but Severus answered for him.

"No." He would not be seen with a child who needed to be entertained whilst waiting for his food, plus he was too old for it anyway.

Harry shook his head in agreement but Remus could see in his eyes that this was not true. He did want colouring pencils like the other children got but he was not going to go against Severus. If Professor Snape said no then the answer was no. Remus wanted to overrule him but the weekends were Severus', he'd promised that. "Why don't you show Professor Snape your charms homework instead, you've been working hard on it."

"You've done it already?" Snape asked, mildly impressed.

"I couldn't sleep," Harry said in ways of explanation as he handed over the parchment from where it had lain in the overnight bag.

Severus dug a red pen out of his pocket and started to scan through the work.

"Oh no," Remus said, "it's the red pen of doom."

"What?" Harry seemed startled.

"The red pen of doom," Remus repeated.

"Doom? But it's just a pen right?"

"Wait until you start in September."

"Don't be ridiculous Remus;" Severus muttered from the sheet of work, "Harold has nothing to fear from my red pen."

"You're saying that now."

"I'll continue saying it, this piece of work is equivalent to that of a second year, it is top grade, I must say I'm impressed, well done Harold."

"Grading papers when you're out for breakfast?" asked a young female voice, the waitress back with their drinks. She looked at it over his shoulder, "you've got a dedicated student there, that is very well written but it does not sound like a regurgitated text book. What year is that student in, second year, or maybe even first?"

"This was written by young Harold here."

"Oh my goodness," she knelt down beside him, "that is very impressive, and how old are you young man, you can't have started school yet."

"I'm eight," he said proudly.

"Eight years old and already a prodigy, your dad must be so proud."

Remus and Severus held their breath at the pause that followed waiting for a tear or a claim of losing his appetite but Harry just smiled at her a small kind of sad smile and nodded in answer. "Yeah, I'm sure my dad's proud."

Remus ruffled his dyed hair and grinned, "yeah, he is."

The rest of their time in Diagon Alley was unsurprisingly dull, he had done everything and been everywhere before. He did not think much for attractions, muggle or wizarding. The happiest times of his time with Harry had been the carefree hours brewing potions in his cellar. "How would you like to spend the remainder of the weekend at Spinner's End?"

Harry nodded his approval and clung onto Severus' arm with both hands, pressing his face into the black fabric without any hesitation. The first voices to greet them upon their return was Binky, the head house elf of his abode. He welcomed him home in his usual monotone house elf voice but then his eyes flicked to Harry and he lit up. "Master Harry!" He cried and opened his arms in joy, enveloping the child that was the same size as him in a huge hug of welcome, all the while screaming out the other names who appeared with pops, sullen looks on their faces melting to give way to dazzling smiles as their eyes alighted on the child.

"He's popular here," Remus noted from behind him.

Severus just nodded.

"I've never seen house elves so pleased to see someone."

"That's because the only house elf you know is Kreacher."

"But still!"

"Harry was friendly, they liked him for it."

"Did he help them with their chores as well?"

Severus shrugged, "he enjoyed it." Indeed Harry was already leading the house elves by the hands to the kitchens.

"Remus taught me a lot about cooking," he explained animatedly as he wandered off with them hand in hand. "I can't wait to show off how good I've become and then we can make biscuits and cakes for us all."

Severus turned to Remus, "did you always allow him to cook?"

"He wanted to help so I allowed him to peel and cut vegetables, I didn't allow him near the oven but he can cook some sweet and savoury things quite well by himself."

"As long as he was happy."

Remus nodded, "where's the loo?"

'Where's the loo,' thank God Harry was not picking up his language, he was going to be a well spoken youth, much like himself.

Remus and Severus quickly grew bored without Harry there as their common ground so they started to have a chat, something they never thought they'd do before Harry brought them together. They did not even know what they were discussing but they were aware that about an hour into their conversation they were interrupted with Harry and Binky bringing them tea and biscuits, homemade. They thanked the two for the beverages and continued as if there had not been an interruption. A yawn from Remus was what distracted them as they realized it was dark out and they were both quite tired. "It's late," Remus said rather stupidly, blinking, he looked around him suddenly noting they had been one short for a while, Harry never joined them except to bring them tea, "where's Harry?"

Binky appeared at that exact moment, "master Harry is asleep in his room sirs," he said dutifully as if he had been waiting hours for that exact question to be asked.

"And he asleep in the bed," Severus pressed, "not in the wardrobe or another hideaway hole."

"Yes sir."

"And how long has he been asleep?" Remus questioned.

"About two hours now sir."

"Have you been keeping an eye on him? Is he alright? No screaming or thrashing or anything like that?" Severus assured.

"He has been quite peaceful sir."

"Alright then," Severus turned back to Remus and continued their conversation.

It was so easy; it was as if the two of them had been friends for years. They did not understand how they could talk so freely when it was just the two of them here but could not fathom how a couple of years ago. Maybe it was the influence of James and Sirius who hated Severus from the moment they laid eyes on him that made them enemies, Remus was just too much of a sheep to say no and he loved his group of friends, he loved belonging. Maybe it was the notion of how Griffindor and Slytherin were supposed to be enemies that predisposed them against them each other before they even really met.

Maybe they were just too young and stupid back then to even think that they were being immature pranking each other. But now here they were talking until midnight as if they were buddies, eventually falling asleep where they sat, draped over an arm of the settee each, their boy asleep upstairs. Remus had found a pack mate, and Severus had found a friend, he could no longer deny it. While neither of them voiced it he was content with how things were going in his once icy little world. They did not care that they were asleep in such close proximity of one another, while it lasted there would be sweet harmony.


	20. The Raven

**Sorry for the long wait guys, and you may want to read the epic poem by Edgar Allen Poe before you read this chapter although of course it is not necessary, you'll just appreciate it more. I love the raven by Poe, an amazing poem.**

**The Raven – **The brilliance of using a raven as a familiar is that their intelligence probably surpasses your own. You do not need to know where someone is to tell your bird to take a letter to them; you just need to know who. It remains a mystery how the bird does it, but while they are not commonly used and precious few people are chosen by them to be their masters, but when they are you can expect correspondence, shortly. They are picky about their masters and despite the demons often associated with them they are very picky with their masters and only choose the pure of heart, soul and mind, it has just happened so few times over the years nobody has ever made the link yet, and they most likely, never will.

Harry snuggled in to his duvet and blinked owlishly to try and chase away sleep. The trouble is, it was too cold to read sitting at his desk, and snuggled into his bed was making him very tired and the words danced on the page. '_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary.' _He did not want to go to sleep, he wanted to talk and joke with Severus and Remus downstairs, prove he was a big boy and could stay up, he didn't like being left alone. Then suddenly there was a small 'tap, tap' coming from outside his room, or more accurately from his window, he sat up. _'Some late visitor entreating entrance'. _Harry frowned.

He tried to ignore it, it was late and maybe sleep was not a bad idea after all but it came again. _'Soon again I head a tapping somewhat louder than before. Surely that is something at my window lattice, let me see then what thereat it, and this mystery explore.' _Harry sighed, rolled over and let his bare feet touch the cold floor of his bedroom. He shivered, it was awful having to get up just when you felt tired enough to go to sleep, having to stand up just woke you right up, but he was not going to be able to sleep through the tapping; he walked over to the blinds.

'_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, in there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.' _The black bird flew right over to Emerald's cage and started to drink the water. Harry did not know if the raven ate owl treats but he felt the need to offer him something, it did seem as if the bird had been used to send a letter to him, he gobbled up the offered food obediently. Luckily Emerald preferred to hunt for his own food, one bag of food purchased in Diagon Alley could last Emerald almost six months, Remus had said so, so Harry was not at all worried about the owl being deprived.

'_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, by the stern decorum of the countenance it wore.' _Harry smiled at it, ravens did look majestic, but he thought only owls were used to send post, in the post office only owls were available, but here was a raven clear as day, "what are you doing here?" Harry muttered. '_Quoth the raven, "nevermore."'_ The raven flew over and perched on the offered forearm of the child who stroked its back, eyes wide, '_much I marvelled this ungainly fowl'. _He sat down on the edge of the bed while it preened itself; he would wait until it was finished until he removed its package, '_straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird'._

Harry gently undid the letter tied to the leg and unfolded it. It must be from Sirius Black, nobody else was sending him a letter, and nobody else knew him. Sirius had replied, finally he had contact from his godfather, he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heaven's above, '_thy God hath lent thee, by these angles he has sent thee'. _He was a little disappointed though, he had sent Sirius a nice long letter, foot upon foot of parchment of everything he'd been through, but this little reply looked like it could scarcely be more than a line long, still it was a reply. The letter consisted of two words, "I'm coming." Harry grinned.

At best he'd hoped for correspondence with his godfather either with or against Remus' wishes, but better had happened, Sirius had broken out of prison to come and see him. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and started writing, he told him all about Remus and Severus and Diagon Alley and the hair dye and disguise. He told him all about the work he was doing and how impressed everyone was with him. He told him about the Dursleys and Dumbledore and lastly how excited he was to finally meet him. He told him he believed his innocence and that he wanted to live with him once he came for him because he was mean to be his guardian anyway.

The letter was two feet long once he'd finished not as extensive as before, but still relatively long. Harry rolled it up after blowing the ink dry and secured it back onto the rested and refreshed raven. '_Get thee back into the tempest and the night's plutonian shore'. _"Take this to Sirius," Harry whispered, gathering the bird back onto his forearm and taking it to the open window. "Sorry about the rain," he said, "but it is important he gets this. I'm glad he's coming; I can't wait to meet him and getting to live with the man who was meant to have me from the beginning, and not have to live in hiding anymore. I bet he is as loving and as handsome and kind and most of all innocent as I imagine him to be, no, as I remember him to be."

He watched the raven take off into the night and smile as he watched its disappearing black feathers becoming one with the night. Maybe that was why he chose a raven to send him a letter, so it would blend in with the night and not be noticed by someone who may want to intercept letters that may be going to him or anyone who cared for him. the death eaters were looking for him and thought the good people, people like Remus and Severus were searching for him too so were anxious to get to him first. Therefore any correspondence of any kind going to these people may be intercepted perhaps he should have written in code.

He worried his bottom lip, he hoped the raven was too skilled and too fast to be caught, that may have been another reason he used the bird. An owl was too obvious, everybody used an owl, but then because a raven was different it could be singled out and caught. Or maybe he was thinking too much into this, he was worried about nothing, he just had to relax and trust Sirius not to get caught. Still, Harry said a quick prayer to the raven to be swift in its journey and reach Sirius before the cover of night ended and not leave any trace for it to be followed, '_Leave no black plume as a token', _"hurry back to me, Padfoot," he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

Harry woke to hushed voices talking downstairs, Remus and Severus. "He has enough on his plate with the Dursleys," Severus' voice dripped with venom, "without this too. If this keeps up the boy is going to break, one can only handle so much."

"Calm down Severus, everything is going to be alright. Harry has you and me to protect him; it will be Christmas break soon too so he will have us around him full time to look after him."

"How did he manage to get out, he's the first one who's managed?"

"Perhaps word got around to the death eaters that Harry Potter is missing."

"Maybe."

"So you have not told Dumbledore yet?"

"Not sure whether to trust him or not, especially after those damn tags, though they have given up now, probably moved onto another. Stay out of his way though unless you want him to come after you next, Harry can't have both of us watching our shadows. There is too much on my plate, I'm not sure if I can handle it never mind Harry."

"You're a good man Severus, I am glad that Harry ran into you that day he ran from the Dursleys, and I'm glad I finally see it in you and you in me."

"Strangely ironic," he stated. "I never have a close friend in my entire life and then I stumble across the first one who understands me and feels comfortable in my presence and I find I can return the gesture and it is my ex enemy."

"Well I was never as bad as the others, no matter which pranks I was the mastermind behind. I never meant you any harm and I am glad we have had a few laughs together, you are a good friend. We work well together, you and me as a team, I am glad for that, thought I'd let you know, I value what we've got. Oh and if you ever work out what it is we've got, let me know because when you get down the basics of things we are two guys raising a kid." He got up and swiftly left the room, it was Friday once again and this time Remus was leaving him alone with Harry for the entire weekend. It was probably for the best, as soon as he left the implications of his words hit home like a vagrant hitting the jackpot.

As if he did not have enough to think about Remus had to throw that his way? No, he was not going to think about that now, he was going to spend the weekend brewing potions and enjoying time with his adoptive son. He needed a way to vent, this was not healthy, he was brooding all night and now he was going to be brooding all weekend. Perhaps when he dropped Harry back into Remus' hands he would pay another visit to the Dursleys, that always cheered him up. Malicious smile in place he heard the tell tale thump, thump, thump of a newly wakened child making his way down the stairs dragging his new toy with him.

Yes, as a well done present for such a good piece of work Remus had told Severus to buy him a token of encouragement. Unsure of what to do he chose something related to learning, the works of Edgar Allen Poe, it would shape him into a well spoken young man and enhance his reading and writing, even if it was a little old. Remus had just rolled his eyes at this, saying no small boy wanted that a present, it was meant to be something he liked, but Harry had seemed thrilled and he was no ordinary young boy, though he may have just been polite. It was Remus' stuffed wolf he held in his hands right now, but that was to be expected, nobody cuddled a book, this was a matter of toy roles, not one of preference.

"Would you like to help me make pancakes for breakfast Harry?" Severus asked with a small smile, he could cook, he did like to know he was capable to taking care of himself, but while he had the gold to buy a house elf he may as well use it, he had no one to save up for as of yet, he glanced at Harry, no, this boy was his ward, not his heir.

Harry smiled, "Remus enjoyed making pancakes, he showed me how to do them."

"Well than come over here and help me."

Ten minutes later they were both digging into breakfast but Harry was not paying attention to anything but the headline of the 'Daily Prophet' lying on the table. 'Sirius Black escapes Azkaban'. Harry could not keep the grin off his face as he remembered the note that his Godfather had sent him, "I'm coming." Here was the truth, Padfoot truly did care for him and he was on his way now to give him a home and the family he dreamt for.


	21. Lessons learnt

**Lessons learnt– **He was here again, standing outside number 4 Privet Drive in the gloaming wondering what to do this time. It registered that now the Dark Lord was gone, his thoughts should be getting less and less sadistic, especially seeming as he had no need to even pretend to be evil. The dark mark was gone and he could dedicate himself to his work and to Harry like he wanted, but that was not happening. The exact opposite was the truth, with every flinch the boy made, with every expression of pain and worry, with every practised movement with chores, chores which were usually far beyond his age, chores which could even be dangerous for a child to be doing them, like mowing the lawn and cooking dinner he wanted to strangle the muggles who did it to him. With every scar and mark he just felt like he could explode.

How could one family, a woman related by blood hold so much hatred for a child? It made no sense, he was an innocent, he'd done them no wrong, and even if he had they should not punish him the way they had. Surely going so far as to strike a child was overkill, he was in favour of a firm hand but not so much as to actually cause harm, that was abuse, he did not approve of the way he was raised or the way Harry had been treated. The monsters deserved to learn exactly how it felt, and he would use any methods he deemed necessary to teach them just that. He smiled, he could get quite creative and have fun with this, again he shook his head at such a sadistic mind, at least he was not this way around Harry or anyone else who did not deserve such treatment.

Last time he'd hurt them and threatened them, this time he would teach them a lesson and drive a point home. Once a teacher always a teacher, it was just like with his students, if they broke a rule he would give them a detention to teach them a lesson, if they continued such behaviour harsher punishments were dealt and eventually the lesson was learnt. Of course, underneath he did care about his students, otherwise he would not be a teacher, he could never learn to care for the dirt in this household, and no-one with a right mind would. This was no different to what he'd been doing for years, make them learn the lesson but there is no shame in gaining a little sadistic amusement out of kicking the shit of a couple of scumbags while he was at it.

He was going to go through the child again, at least they knew how to show love to one child in their care, it was only slightly flawed. He apparated inside the house and silently made his way upstairs and into the bedroom of the whale of a child. He cast a mild sleeping child on him to keep him under and a feather light so he could pick him up easily. Gathering the boy in his arms he made his way back downstairs to look for the culprits. He sat in a chair in front of the fire to wait for them, they were in the kitchen, he could hear them. He reclined back, he could just see them in the corner of his eye, he would know when they came in.

He was not sure what was happening. There was a lot of physical contact going on, non violent but they had pained expressions of their faces. He was not sure if the scene before him was meant to be erotic or domestic. Either way they soon both appeared looking calm, that is until he swivelled around in the chair to face them with their son. "He looks peaceful when he is asleep," he noted, "blissfully unaware." He grinned; his grin always instilled more terror than a glare, once a death eater, always a death eater; that was how the saying went... it is one of those sayings that hardly anybody knows.

"You again, let go of him!" Petunia hissed.

"Can't you try and think of something a little more original?" Because he was definitely going to let go of the child just because she told him to. The irony of the situation was that he would do anything Lily asked of him, which was why he had taken in Harry, because Lily would have wanted it. He was sure she was thankful to him for saving her boy, the boy she died for. The boy who lived who was sent to this household and consequently beaten, starved and driven to suicide. It was strange how the world worked.

"How low can you get to threaten a child?" She spat at him which should have made him bristle with indignation as he had not actually hurt him this time. Last time he had used an unforgivable and he regretted that because he was a child and it was not his fault and he did not deserve it but he had been fuelled by shock and anger and anger always got the better of him and made him do stupid and ruthless things. Given his upbringing he would never hurt a child himself, not that he would do so anyway, but he knew all the signs and so on now, and everyone who had but heard of him knew it. The comment actually made him laugh because she obviously didn't cotton on to what she had said and how it sounded to one who cared.

"Now that is a little hypocritical don't you think?" An obsidian eyebrow rose. "Besides, I haven't hurt him, and I wasn't going to, I was just going to move him; after all he was asleep in bed. I was going to go and put him in the cupboard – that is where you have children sleep right?" He did not let the venom flow thick, not yet, they knew to what he was referring.

"My nephew is a freak!" She truly believed that, it was sad.

"So that makes it different?"

"He does not deserve what normal people do!"

"Your nephew is Lily's child, she would be rolling in her grave if she knew what you had done, how could you Tuney? I know you loved your sister."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks, "she left me behind."

"You let yourself be distanced," he sighed. "Now what am I going to do about this latest stunt of yours? It was not very nice of you to do that, he was beginning to act like a normal child; the last thing he needed to see was that his loving aunt and uncle were trying to get him back out of spite, or maybe it's the money you miss. I promised myself I would not punish you further, because if I did then Dumbledore would be onto me and I'm not totally sure I can trust him yet. But if I hear another peep from you I will not hesitate to kill you, to protect Harry, and if you somehow manage to get close enough to hurt him again, you better hope the devil himself comes and drags you to hell before I get my hands on you."

Seeing he'd made his point he stood up and placed the sleeping child on the chair. "I'm in my right mind to take him with me; it would be the most loving thing I could do for him, rescuing him from your clutches. You won't even let him make his own mistakes, you have got to make those too, is it not enough you have ruined Harry's life and your own? I thought one could not get much darker than me, but I was wrong, you are predisposing him towards the dark side before he even knows what fighting for the light entails! Stop trying to get Harry back out of spite, don't mention his name, maybe he'll forget, he's young and impressionable and he might grow up to become a decent person and I won't have to test potions on you."

He headed to the door, "I mean it, stay out of our way."

When the Christmas holidays came it was a relief. Snape was free to keep a careful eye on his ward; with Sirius free their situation became somewhat perilous. He had only been sighted three times, all of which were by muggles, and each time it happened he was closer. It must be coincidence, no way could he know where he was, and he did not know where Remus was staying either but he was close, and they could not do much about it save flee the country and that was just not going to happen, they just had to catch him. Harry was blissfully unaware, but the news was going to reach his ears soon and he was going to be reminded of how he had wanted to write him a letter to get to know him, and his Potter blood may force him to do something stupid.

Watching him now in the outside without a care in the world, twirling in the snow, making snow angels and chasing Emerald in circles it was hard to believe that so much danger was circulating him and there was very little he and Remus could do about it. He could give the child polyjuice potion, he could dye his hair and give him contact lenses but that would not get rid of the scar on his forehead. No matter what he did he could not change who he was or change what had happened. The only thing he could do was care for him the way Lily did and protect him the way James had tried, he did not like the man, but he loved his son and was going to keep him safe.

Remus came up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder, it seemed to be an unspoken agreement that Remus would for all intents and purposes move in over the Christmas break to help keep an eye on Harry. "How's the brooding?"

"Going along nicely until you startled me out of my thoughts."

"You're welcome."

"There are so many people out to get him."

"Yes, but he also has two people here who care about him who will do all they can to keep him safe, you trust Dumbledore yet?"

"With Sirius Black at large I trust him not to send Harry back to the Dursleys, but I do not trust him to leave the child in my care. Hogwarts is a safe place, but I will not know who is taking care of him, whether it is the old fool himself, Minerva, or someone outside of Hogwarts such as Alastor Moody. The point is he will not see my revealing Harry to him now as proving that I am capable of being his guardian despite the dangers, he will just see it as betrayal that I kept Harry from him, and he will find out about you too I know it."

"Dumbledore would be a good ally in this case, but if you're sure this will happen then there is only one thing we can do."

"What?"

"Keep up the good work!" He said cheerfully. "Now go and get Harry to come in he's been out in the snow for hours, Binky and I have made hot chocolate and Tiger bread."

"You baked a loaf of bread?"

"Harry likes my bread, almost as much as he likes Chinese food, but this is healthier, not nearly as much salt if a little burnt on the bottom."

"You burnt tiger bread?" He asked as he grabbed a coat from behind the door and shrugged into it, "I thought you were a good cook."

"Watch it," he chuckled, "or I won't let you have any, this is good stuff. I bet you don't even know how to cook bread."

"For your information I am self sufficient." He walked out the door and into the falling blizzard; Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Harry?" No answer. "Harry answer me!" Still nobody called out back to him. "Harry!" suddenly something smacked him in the back of his head and he felt cold trickle down his back, ice. He turned around and saw Harry standing there laughing, holding a snowball, he had just thrown a snowball at him. He wanted to roll his eyes at such foolishness grab his arm and pull him inside, but he had to admit it was funny. Ever since the night in the shrieking shack when he did not engage in a food fight he'd been viewing certain events differently.

Harry meant no harm; he just wanted to have fun. He had disappeared from view, made him worry and then chucked ice at him to top it off the little Slytherin. Throwing a snowball at him was play to him, and while it would mean death to his students, Harry wanted to play with him. He had to allow a smile to crawl onto his face; he had no idea what he had just done. He bent to the ground and meshed together a huge snowball of his own and held it up threateningly. "You do realize, this means war," he said seriously and Harry only giggled before running off, letting the predator within him loose, Severus gave chase.

Half an hour later, two very wet and cold black haired boys came into Spinner's End. Remus was sitting at the table keeping the hot chocolate and the bread warm and fresh. "I was going to go and get you, wondering what was taking you so long," his soft eyes glittered with amusement, "but it would seem I have my answer." He pushed a mug to each pack member, for that is what they were now and muttered spells to dry them off and warm them. "Did you boys have fun?" He directed his question at Severus.

"Don't patronise me Remus," he growled.

"But it is so fun, besides with our newly instated friendship it is something I am allowed to do, something not many people can say."

"Funny, I don't remember giving you permission."

"But we are friends, I used to rib James and the others all the time, tease them, and prank them, Lily too, until I told James that if he went too far she would dump him."

"You class us as friends?"

"I never saw it coming either, I mean we used to be enemies, now look at us."

"Two guys raising a child together."

"That's right, and doing a bloody good job."

Severus nodded in agreement, "you're right, we are doing a bloody good job. We have been doing so for ages and we can continue to do so. Let Dumbledore be a blind old fool, let the death eaters come and let Sirius Black find us, it doesn't matter, because we will be together and we'll be waiting. You need to tell me how you do that calming thing."

"That calming thing?"

"When you talk to me you always calm me down I know I've mentioned it before. You asked me whether I'd calmed down when Harry said diagonally and I found the two of you in Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlour. You got me to realize that Harry was not the one in the wrong when I was about to shout at him. Usually I would be enraged that someone overruled me, but with you it worked and every subsequent time I talk to you I calm, no matter what. Even before going out into the snow to get Harry just now I was worried and angry about the danger Harry is in until you snapped me out my thoughts and calmed me, how do you do it?"

"I only said that the first time in the ice cream parlour because I could see you calming, it never struck me as particularly odd that making you see reason worked."

"So it has nothing to do with magic."

"Nothing to do with magic," he verified, "sorry if that is a disappointment, you are just not as untouchable as you think you are. I am afraid I don't have an answer for you. Maybe you are just secretly attracted to me," he supplied before sweeping out the room. Again it was a full minute before Severus realized what Remus said and tackled him in the snow. As the pair rolled around in the blizzard playfully shouting death threats at one another a pair of amber eyes took in the scene around him, location firmly in its mind it took off and flew towards its master, it was time for Padfoot to reclaim his Godson.


	22. I'm here

**A little short and a bit too deep at the end for an eight year old but hopefully you'll like it; I'm a Sirius lover as you probably sussed out. sorry for the smaller4 chapters but I've been distracted by this Sirius story and a Salazar story, both with Harry of course, never read a fic without him, but this story should be completed in about a month and I'll start posting my new Sirius/Harry story, so bear with ok.**

"**I'm here" – **Harry sat at his bedroom window wondering if the raven was ever going to come back. He had not sent another letter, but he was expecting something from Sirius. It had been two weeks since Sirius told him he was coming, two weeks since his escape from jail but still he had not heard from him. But he never gave up hope and every night he stared at the window hoping for the raven to find him until he went to sleep. Maybe the raven could not find him because he was staying somewhere different, but if that were true then how did it find him in the first place? He had not told Sirius where he was staying, unless the raven followed Emerald back, he had only told him he was staying with Moony and Professor Snape.

Christmas eve his wish came true, just as he was about to fall asleep the raven came sailing through his window, ruffling his feathers to get rid of the snow. "You came back," he said, sitting up, now wide awake. He held out his forearm and the raven came to perch there obediently, and stuck out his leg. Judging by the size of the piece of parchment Sirius had sent him another eerily short note but he didn't care, there would be all the time in the world to learn about him and his past with him and his father once they were reunited. He unrolled the little note and as before it consisted of two words like before, "I'm here."

First he was coming, now he was here. He leapt out of bed and opened his bedroom window, staring into the darkness; he could not see anything, not even a pair of blue grey eyes staring right back of him. Without warning the raven took off and flew out the window and swooped into the darkness beyond without so much as a squawk. Harry continued to scan the blackness, '_Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing.' _Still he saw no one, but if he was here, then surely he would be able to see him and Harry knew that he meant literally. He tried to follow the path of the raven thinking it would lead him to its master, but the raven was as black as the night sky it blended into so well.

He was left to imagination again. What was his Godfather like, and was he just as good as what he remembered, or had prison changed him. If it had, and given the horror stories Remus had told him about Azkaban to dissuade him from wanting to write a letter to someone who resided there, it probably had taken a massive toll, was it beyond recompense, was his Godfather beyond repair? _'Dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.' _He was just going to have to show him that he had an ally in his Godson even if he could not trust anyone else, even one of his closest friends, Moony but there would always be Harry.

Well it would seem he was not going to be seeing him today, but that was okay, he could wait until tomorrow, it was late anyway. He blinked, tomorrow was Christmas day, tomorrow was the first Christmas away from his family, well away from the Dursleys, this was his family now. when he woke in the morning he was not sure what to expect, he'd never had a present before, and as for the meal, well once he cooked it then he was allowed one slice and a couple of vegetables and then he had to go back to his cupboard and spend the rest of the day there, silently and not bother them so as not to ruin their favourite day of the year.

He knew it was going to be different here, but he did not like not knowing what to expect, because he did not know what to say, how to act, and that was frightening. He could not hear them when he got out of bed so he crept downstairs, shrugging on a coat and shoes over his clothes and went outside. Most people spent Christmas happy with their families, but he did not know what a family was or his place in one. None of his other Christmas' had been fun or even as tolerable as the other days of the year, why not spend this one looking for a ,man convicted of murder, he was not guilty so he was not dangerous.

After an hour or searching for a man hiding in the flower bed or the trees he gave up. Sirius must be here as he had said so but maybe he was hiding a couple of streets away so as not to get caught by Remus and Severus, yes that must be it, he could not trust them yet. He would just have to wait for another note to say where and when they could meet in secret. Feeling a little put out, but only a little he crept back inside, it was still dark out anyway. He put his coat and hat back on the stand, brushing off the snow so it was not obvious he had been anywhere. He put his boots back where they had been and leapt upstairs.

He did not go back to bed, but he took a long shower, letting the water run over him for near on half an hour, chasing away the chill. When he went back downstairs Severus and Remus were up, Remus still in a dressing gown with a mug of coffee, Professor Snape next to him fully dressed in his black attire. The thought of seeing Professor Snape dress down or appear in front of another in anything less than usual smart clothes was... the image just did not come to him. "Good morning," he alerted them to his presence. They both turned to him and nodded in greeting, this was normal for professor Snape, but Moony would usually say something back, but then again he did look more tired than usual.

"Merry Christmas," he said nervously, wondering if they even knew, they certainly weren't acting as if they did.

"Yes it is," Moony replied with a small smile, sipping ever present coffee, but a particularly large mug this morning, "go on through to the lounge," he said standing up and going that way himself, "you can open one present before breakfast."

Harry's eyes widened, "I have presents?"

"Yes, of course, now go on." He looked back to the kitchen, "come on Severus, you helped buy these presents." Severus looked quite happy where he was, but when he saw his friend was not going to let up he sighed and got to his feet to follow them into his lounge. "Which present would you like to open Harry?" Remus gestured to the pile; there were ten whole presents, each one wrapped with a bow of ribbon on it.

"They are all for me?" Harry could hardly believe his eyes.

"Yes, cub, now go on, choose one."

Harry chose a small rectangular box shaped present and started to unwrap it. Once the wrapping was off he saw it was a book, the stories of Doctor Seuss. He got up and wrapped his arms around Remus first, then Professor Snape.

The rest of the day passed in something of a blur of candy, food and presents. The house elves did all the cooking and he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted. Severus and Remus had brought him books and candy from honey dukes and the best present of all was his very own broomstick, a Shooting star 200, it was not the latest model or anything but perfect for beginners and he could not wait to learn to fly all by himself. He was not allowed to fly it without Severus or Remus with him until he turned ten and he was perfectly happy to comply with that rule.

Boxing day was spent inside as it was too cold and windy to really enjoy the snow, but the day after he was outside as soon as he had finished breakfast. Severus and Remus were content to sit by the fire, reading, this was fine by Harry because then he could do what he intended to. "Sirius," he called as soon as he was in the garden, "I'm all alone now so if you're here come out." There was a moment of silence then a rustle in the bush to his left. Startled he felt fear rise in his chest before he realized that he had come here to look for the man, he couldn't be scared when faced with him, what sort of a greeting was that?

He needn't have worried, what came out of that bush was just a large, black dog startled by the sound of his voice anyway. Harry's breathing slowed and he knelt down to his haunches, "hello boy," he said, extending his hand for the dog to nudge against, giving him permission to stroke. "I bet you're hungry, you look half starved," he mentioned, rubbing the course fur behind the dog's ears, "I've got just the thing." He disappeared inside the house and came back moment later with the turkey carcass, "this was just going to get thrown out so you can have it if you like, I know there is hardly a portion there, but it's all I can offer." The dog nudged and licked his hand in thanks as it dug into the carcass.

"Do you live around here?" He asked the dog, not sure why seeming as it was not like it could answer. "What should I call you?" He led the dog to the shed in the garden so they were out of the cold and the cold went immediately, the heating had to be on in this shed because this was where Severus kept his less important potions and they had to be at room temperature. The cold from playing in the snow and talking to his dog friend immediately started to seep from his bones. "You're obviously a boy so what about Marcus or Daniel, I've always thought them nice names." The dog did not seem to think so and snorted.

"I guess you're right," Harry acquiesced, "how about something a little more personal like James or Sirius," the dog barked at that idea, "oh you like that idea do you?" The dog held up his paw and looked at him. "I don't know what you mean," Harry said, shaking his head, "have you got something stuck in your paw, it looks ok to me. Moony said that he and his friends had nick names at school, so why don't I call you one of them, how does Padfoot sound?" The dog barked and chased its tail in excitement, "I'll take that as a yes. Although I am sure you have some other owner so I shouldn't name you, or maybe you are a stray, in which case you could stay here with me, and you either understand me or read tones of voice very well for a dog."

Padfoot refused to come inside and did not want to meet Remus or Severus, must be shy, but whenever he was feeling particularly down Padfoot would come to him. Harry told that dog everything, from all his memories with the Dursleys and how he was different from Aunt Marge's dogs, to Severus, to Remus, to what he'd gotten for Christmas a week ago. Once when Harry had a nightmare but did not want to wake Moony he went outside and called for his furry friend who often took up residence in the shed. He sneaked the big down up to his room and spent the rest of that night with the dog curled around him, it was one of the first times he had actually been able to go back to sleep once he had been woken by a nightmare.

"It's weird Padfoot," Harry said one day when sitting in his newest hideout with the dog, the garden shed, "when I received that note from Sirius saying I'm here I thought I was going to be spending the Christmas holidays bonding with him. But the only one I am bonding with is you, and the strangest thing is, I don't even care all that much. I should be angry and upset that Sirius is not here like I wanted, but I really don't. I feel safe with you for some reason, you must have been a guard dog once, and you're friendly and you comforted me when I need it. You're a really good friend; I hope that you warm up to Remus and Professor Snape one day."

"I know though that it can't be easy with him being on the run and not being able to trust even his closest friend, but he can trust me, I believe he's innocent and I want a relationship with him. I want to spend time with him like I have Professor Snape and Moony, because he's my Godfather and I love him. I'm sure he cares about me too Padfoot I just really want to see him, I'm tired to just looking through old photos. One day the person who really killed my mum and dad, or betrayed them anyway will be in Azkaban and the death eaters will be dead and then I can live a normal life with Moony and Professor Snape and Sirius Black and you. Am I dreaming too much? No, I didn't think that was asking too much either."


	23. The Prisoner's letter

**I can't remember who asked me to write a chapter on Sirius receiving the letter but I have, a long one, here it is, enjoy.**

**The Prisoner's letter – **It was the darkest it had ever been, he did not have light in his cell and the light in the hallway that filtered through the bars was dim and cast long shadows of the few items in his cage. A toilet and sink that stunk was in the corner, filling the room with stagnant air that bordered in miasma. The only other solid object was him and his pale form was prone in the shadows from the bars containing him. He was pale, sickly, shivering and his breathing was shallow, he had not fully woken up for weeks, he saw no need, every day was worse. His body ached from the hard floor he was given to sleep on and stiff from the cold. His head was sore, and felt as if it was stuffed full of cotton wool because he was ill recently.

He was tired, always tired, forever tired, he did not understand, there was nothing there in his life that made him want to open his eyes and wake up to do. He was never energetic, he was starved but he did not feel hungry or thirsty, he just knew he was and he'd grown… weak, incredibly weak and therefore he was helpless but it didn't even matter. In here nothing mattered, he did not need to be strong because he did not need to move or wake up or work or talk or walk or anything. He was not going out into the outside world after all, and so he slept and slept and if the time would finally come when he did not have to wake up again, finally a blessing would be laid onto him, he just had to wait, and he could feel it coming… soon now…

"Oi, idiot," something kicked his ribs. It was not hard, only implemented to get his attention, but to his malnourished form in hurt like hell anyway and propelled him from his foetal like position on his side onto his back where he stayed. He only had the energy to give a low, quiet grunt in protest, the darkness and blankness that was going to stay once it fell was pulled away. This small groan was not apparently enough for the one trying to rouse him and he was kicked again. He grunted a little louder hoping his attacker would just get the message and leave him alone. He was already locked up in Azkaban, he was skinny, had lost his freedom for no reason, all his friends and family were gone. So that begged the question: what could he want from him, how could he possibly be brought lower?

The third kick made him open one eye lazily and upon seeing the man next to him, eave a sigh and drag himself into a sitting position leaning against his cell wall, he opened his other bloodshot eye. All he seemed to do in this place was sleep, there was not much else to do except pace and seeming as it was so cold and dark in the hellhole it was easy to do. Besides, when you were asleep the dementors did not bother you so much because you were not thinking about anything therefore there were no happy thoughts to be sucked from you. Still, he never seemed to be well rested enough, although he would admit his lack of energy was probably due to his refusal to eat. Sirius Orion Black, notorious mass murderer and loyal follower of the dark side just glared at the man staring down at him.

He was surprised that the guard was standing actually inside his cell, but then why should he not? He did not have a wand to attack him with while the guard did and was allowed to do so should the situation call for it. He did not have the energy to jump up and attack him with his bare hands by throttling him or something. There had been days when he had been confident in the knowledge that he could snap a man's neck with one hard twist of his wrists if the situation ever called for it. Trouble was, he had always considered himself a good man and although he had a short fuse it never burnt out to the point he had murderous thoughts despite what the world believed, and the guard seemed to know that he probably wouldn't even if he could as well.

Despite the one holding the power was the guard before him, and he was the only one he ever saw because so few actual people worked here, was actually intimidated by him no matter how helpless he seemed. Given the colleagues they were forced to work alongside and the insatiable hunger they held and their disregarding nature towards innocence, they could hardly be blamed, but a few human workers were necessary. This guard was actually not too bad; in fact, Sirius would go as far to say that he actually liked him. He did not withhold his already infrequent and meagre meals or abuse him in any way, kicking him to get his attention could not really be counted, as he was sure another would have done. Child abusers and mass murders were treated worse than any other inmate even by other inmates, except he was solitary.

Still, Sirius had a bone to pick with him, because he was ready to die. His sentence was to last the rest of his life and there was no chance he was going to be found innocent as no one was trying to do so. He knew what his life was going to be like; he had lived enough in Azkaban to know how it went. Each day was the same as the last and nothing was ever going to change that was why it was known as a fate worse than death. There was no point fighting to keep his chin up and the knowledge of his innocent was not enough anymore. The guard had no right to force him to survive by providing him with necessities and forcing them into him if he refused to take them, if he felt anything for him, why could he not just let him die?

Sirius gave him that glare which clearly ordered him to say what he wanted to and/or get the hell out he was tired, still tired and this man was keeping him up and awake, demanding his attention with a couple of sharp kicks to the ribs and he wanted, needed sleep. "Do you want to die?" He snapped, well at least he had the decency to turn a little red when he realised what he said and whom he said it to because really, the answer was clear and had been for a while. However, he knew frustration made one spew things one did not mean and sometimes did not know or realise until one saw the reaction of the other party, it was a rule of thumb. James had spent many a night on his sofa having been kicked out of the house or running away from the house due to such a rule, a bittersweet smile of reminisce curled round his lips.

Look you lucky bastard," he said in an almost jovial tone, "I got something here for you that no one here has ever received before." Sirius watched him only because he was in his line of sight and he could not be bothered to turn away, that required effort. He reached into his top and drew an envelope out of his robes, Sirius' eyes widened. "I scanned it for hexes and such and it's clean, it might be hate mail," he shrugged, "but then again, it might not. If you ask me, there is someone out there besides me that doesn't want you to rot away in here, and not just because it will them their job, not to mention stink up the place, so for Merlin's sake eat something!" He waved the letter in front of his pale face tauntingly.

Sirius failed to see how a wizard long dead would care either way about whether or not he ate as this place slowly sucked the life out of him or if he rotted away in his cell jabbering nonsense as the mad fool he was thought of like he was meant to, but he did not comment on that. "This better not be an elaborate ploy to make me eat this muck," Sirius whispered slowly, sneering at the grey gruel for a moment before his eyes flicked back to the letter in the guard's hands. Silver-blue orbs followed it as he waved it back and forth like a puppy followed a milk bone with its eyes, he did not even bother to feign disinterest. He knew it was unlikely to be a ploy, once he got to thin they could always force-feed him, they had done so before and it was entirely unpleasant.

He wrinkled his nose at the memory. The guard before him now who for some reason was not just bearable but nice to him, could just want to save him the pain and humiliation but this was not the way he'd go about it. Still, it would definitely work, but the eye roll he received in response was all the confirmation he needed. This guard was giving him a reason to wake up, and he was eager for it. He lifted the plastic bowl to his lips and downed the contents in five swallows. It was tasteless, thankfully, and smelt old, and probably held little to no nutrients, but if it would get him that letter which may give him a reason to live, something he had lost about five years ago, then he would do what the guard wanted.

He was still not given his letter; the guard just looked pointedly at the watery mince, which was the same colour and had the same consistency of the gruel. Sirius was certain that if he poured it down a sink it would all disappear in a couple of gurgles and it was cold now anyway, but this was not a hotel it was prison, he could hardly ask for it to be heated up. The guard tapped his foot melodramatically and Sirius bit his tongue dreading what was to come. His stomach turned just at the sight of it but he'd had worse on a night out trying all sorts of disgusting drinks and dirty pints. It got the same treatment as the gruel and he drank all the water he was given as well to get rid of the taste which did little good as it had an aftertaste stayed in his mouth with the persistence of blood, but it pleased the guard.

"Good boy," he said patronisingly as he walked out the cell, locking it behind him. For one terrifying moment Sirius thought the guard was actually going to have the audacity to not even give him the letter but it was thrown carelessly through the bars and Sirius caught it with one outstretched hand. He caressed the envelope and noted it was very thick for a letter, he drew the letter out, it was very long and the writing was rather small as well, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. He did not recognise the handwriting but Remus' must have changed in the seven years he'd been here, when you are locked away from the world one tends to miss things. It was most definitely not hate mail because the first line was 'Dear Mr Sirius Black (Padfoot)'. He smiled; well this was an unexpected but delightful surprise.

"I'm not going to read it out loud," Sirius told the still watching guard quietly with a vicious edge without looking away from the letter. The guard looked affronted for a moment opened his mouth as if he was about to protest but seemed to think better of it under Sirius' cold, warning glare, the guard had honour, he was not going to invade on his privacy. He was not the brightest man he'd ever met, but knew a dismissal when he heard one. For some reason he had always been intimidated by the mere look of the supposed mass murderer although he hid it well, it was weird because he was not afraid of the actual murderers in here, it must be his visage. With a nod he obeyed his wishes and left him to read in peace.

Dear Mr Sirius Black (Padfoot)

Before I continue I should tell you who I am, my name is Harry Potter, your Godson. I was looking through a photo album a couple of days ago and saw a picture of you. Remus, who is looking after me now with Professor Snape did not want me to write this and would not tell me much about you. He said you killed my mum and dad but seeming as he said you weren't tried for it, for some reason I can't think of you as guilty. I am writing this letter because we have missed each other's lives and I just wanted to tell you that I believe you are innocent and I wish the day will come when I can meet you as I have but one memory of you teaching me to call my dad Pongs.

With a little food inside him Sirius felt strength return to his muscles and the ability and will to think more. The letter was heart wrenching, and if there was ever a reason to want to continue, this was it. The food gave him the energy he was missing and he found the want to escape to go to the godson who wanted and needed him, and from then there was plotting. The letter was unorganised like a child's thought patterns, a cacophony of recounts of beatings and starvations and labours and other horrific tales. Surprisingly he felt very little pain on behalf of his godson, only anger and the dog inside of him bayed and howled and snarled for release, longing for the blood of the muggles that dare abuse his cub.

He was not one to deny the dog as it rarely asked for anything and never something he too did not want, even if that want was a little primal and possibly a little repressed as well, but while he was locked away, it was going to have to learn patience. Harry went on to describe running away, falling into the Thames, Severus finding him and taking care of him which made him raise an eyebrow. Lily had said that Severus did not like Harry much and had not even wanted to hold him in the hospital. But here it was described in great detail how he had been given bed and board and was being taught already and was enjoying potions which was a good start seeming as he was living with a potion's master.

It was when Harry started talking about Padfoot, and becoming a dog that his thoughts were thrown into overdrive, it raised an interesting point. He was a lot different when he was a dog, so much so that there were different wants, different biology and different thoughts. Therefore when he was a dog his thoughts and memories were protected, when you are a dog you are more or less invisible. If this was not true then he would pay the price for it by getting caught and kissed, but if not… well he'd always said what was life without a little risk? He'd never risked his soul before but he would not survive in this place much longer anyway, he would not be missing out on more than a couple more years.

When the evening came he was rereading the letter and was finishing it for the third time when the guard passed by once more. He was still thinking, that guard kept coming by, he was the only other human he'd seen in seven years and he still did not even know his name. It might have been mentioned once, but that was not good enough for someone who was in the place designed to hold the insane. He wondered if it was worth asking for it, there was no telling it would be given and he really had no use for it anyway. It was not like he was going to be staying here much longer and he did not plan to keeping in contact with anyone who had any sort of relation to this place, at least not until he'd found that rat and got his name cleared.

"There now, you got the gleam back in your eye," the guard, whatever his name was mentioned as he stopped at his cell door, "amazing what a little food can do." He passed his second and last meal of the day through the bars of his cell, it was more watery mince, oh joy. The guard was right, he did feel a lot better now that he'd eaten, and he was not tired anymore, but he'd only done either of them because he was given a reason. "Here's some more for you, bon appetite," he said sarcastically but not cruelly, he knew the food was as awful as it looked. "So, did you enjoy your letter you lucky bastard?"

"I did," he replied, "and I was actually wondering if you would provide me with the means of writing a reply."

The guard thought for a moment and then shrugged, "why not, it would be rude if you did not reply to whoever wanted to contact you, but it will be censored."

"That's ok."

"Alright then, I'll go get some parchment and a quill."

"Thank you."

He was finished with his reply within moments and threaded it through the bars for the guard to take. "You receive a huge, long letter and you write a couple of words in response, what happened, you forget how to write?" He looked at what was written, "I'm coming, is that in code, what does that mean?"

Sirius turned into a dog and leapt at him through the bars, knocking him onto his back with so much force that his wand skittered away from him. He turned into a human and grabbed it and used it to stun the guard. "That," he answered. "No hard feelings but I needed to get out of here and you are not a great help for that. I need this more than you at the moment; at least you can go and get a replacement. Oh, and I only wrote two words because I would rather tell Harry all about my past with James by word of mouth." He took the letter back from the stunned guard; "you have made my stay here bearable and are probably the sole reason why I'm still sane so I really am sorry about this – obliviate!"

Sirius tucked the letter into his prison top and then shed the guard off of his clothes. He left the man in his under clothes but did not feel bad about it. There was no one around for him to feel conscious about his nudity, that is, once he came round from his stunned stupor. There were no more guards around to stop him. The dementors started to flock in on him sensing his joy at being out of his cell and soon to be reunited with his Godson. He drew the stolen wand out of his trousers and shouted the one spell he'd been meaning to yell for seven years but had had to make do with too much sleep instead, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver wolf leapt out of his wand shining brighter than any patronus he'd ever seen.

Sirius shielded his eyes from it, after so long of darkness, any sort of light made his eyes sting but he gritted his teeth and hissed but held his ground. He had to watch with amazement and sense of relief as the dementors were driven away and already the chill faded from his bones and he was not tired at all. He smiled again as he filled his head with thoughts of Harry and freedom and the outside world, not a single dementor ventured near. "Take that!" He yelled at them, knowing they did not hear him or did not understand, "you can't come near me now!" He ordered his patronus to stay by the guard until he woke, curled his cloak around him and fled. "Don't worry little Prongslet," he whispered to the wind, "Padfoot's coming."

When the guard woke up twenty minutes later the first thing he saw was an empty cell where Sirius was meant to be, the second thing he saw was a silver wolf slowly disappearing before his eyes, fading into the ever darkness of Azkaban. He could not remember how he had gotten stunned or how Sirius had escaped, this combined with his missing wand he easily put two and two together. Sirius Black had escaped, stolen his clothes and his wand but had left a patronus behind to protect him. He could feel indebted to him for not abusing him in Azkaban and giving him his letter, but it troubled him. Why would someone who killed his three of his best friends and thirteen muggles go out of his way to protect a guard like him?

It was a confusing thought because if the niggling feeling in the back of his mind was right then unless Sirius had learnt his lesson, the ministry owed him a lot. It was his own fault for giving him the letter because if he had not then the man might not have been given the motivation to escape, the again it was against the law to withhold letters from inmates. If Sirius had not been so bighearted he would not have a soul right now. He was an escaped felon but for some reason he doubted Sirius would kill, if news about his escape did not make it out until tomorrow or maybe even the day after tomorrow nobody would raise an eyebrow. If Sirius Black was too hidden by that time to be found by anyone, good for him.


	24. New Years

**More fluff, sorry for those who don't like it.**

**New Years - **"Did you know Severus," Remus slightly slurred as it neared midnight on December 31st, "that muggles have this most interesting new year's custom?" Harry was asleep upstairs, too young to be bothered to stay up. In actual fact he was sitting in his room with a large dog lying on his lap. Well, its head was, otherwise it would crush him. He had not thrown a tantrum about wanting to stay up too, that was not the sort of child he was, besides on his own like this he got to spend time with Padfoot, the big dog would not go near anybody else, or even allow another to see him so thye spent a lot of time up here. It was weird such a big, strong dog was so shy, but it did also mean he had a friend solely for himself.

"I don't know about muggle customs Remus," Severus drawled back with a slight snarky tone, but also slightly slurred although he would not admit it, he too had accidentally had five or six drinks too many, "and I do not care for them." He sipped champagne, pretending to be dignified when in actual fact he'd already thrown up that evening just no one knew about it and he did not intend for anyone to find out, there was no need for anyone to know after all. "The only reason I am even staying up to do something as mundane as watch another midnight pass is to make sure that you in your more than slightly intoxicated state do not destroy my house." He liked Remus now but that did not mean he trusted him on his own... but he trusted him with Harry on his own in an unknown location... but with Harry he did not get drunk.

"Ah, you're staying up with me to keep me company and I know it, so don't even try to deny it," Remus crowed delighted, now rather drunk, he always had been a bit of a lightweight almost as bad as Peter and Severus.

"Ok then, I won't," Severus complied, going back to his reading. There was no point arguing with him in this state and there was a morsel of truth in his words anyway.

"I quite like the idea of one of these customs," he was most definitely drunk, Severus could tell by how loud his usually calm and level voice was and how large and wild his normally minimal gestures were. One thing Severus did not understand was how he remained so articulate even if it was a little fast and meshed together. He had always been the smartest and most well-spoken and tolerable of the marauders, a lot like himself. Another time, another scene, they might have become friends earlier, but they were just going to have to make do with being friends now. "Do you mind if I test one of these customs at midnight?" He asked with a stupidly wide, goofy smile. "I want to know whether it improved the experience."

Severus trusted that even a drunk Remus did not mean something outlandish such as setting fire to his house, a drunken Remus surely just made way for a freer Remus, not a crazy one. Severus shrugged, "don't destroy anything belonging to me, Remus. If you want to celebrate the coming of another bloody year then do so, I care not want you do." Though he would admit he did want to know what Remus singing 'Auld Lang Sine' out of tune and the top of his voice would sound like. A pointless new year muggle custom it may be, and embarrassing, but highly entertaining for onlookers, and knowing Remus he would probably take a marauder view on it anyway and not feel embarrassment for a single thing he did tonight, saying 'every move is planned'.

"Time for the countdown," Remus said, knocking back yet more alcohol that had come out of Severus' pocket, he was so buying the next lot. "10!" He boomed in his loud voice, "9... 8... 7... 6... 5... come on Severus join in," Severus ignored him, "2... 1... NEW YEAR!" The house across from Spinner's End where Lily used to live was occupied and the sound from the cheering of that house could be heard in his living room above Remus' own scream. So this was how muggles dealt with having to face another fucking year, they bought a load of food, got themselves drunk and started to sing as if it was a good thing. When he was more sober earlier in the evening Remus had asked him to join in the countdown but he'd refused. Remus had said that if he was not so gloomy about the world he might enjoy New Years too, it just seemed so pointless.

It was then Remus did something entirely unexpected. He ducked down so he was level with Severus and grasped his face in both with both hands. He gave no more warning than a whispered 'happy new year' and then his mouth was on the Potions master's. It was no peck either, Remus ran his tongue along Severus' bottom lip and then plunged his tongue into Severus' mouth. Even though Severus had not been expecting it, the kiss had now lasted over five seconds, so why was he not trying to push him away? Ten seconds passed and still the two of them were just sitting there locked at the mouth, not even breaking for air. Severus was stiff as a bored under the slightly older man, hands by his sides while Remus kissed him.

It made no sense, he'd grown closer to Remus certainly but he did not like him this way, he may not be participating in the kiss, but he was not moving to end it either. Was he so tired he could not be bothered to fight back, or was he in denial over some unknown feeling towards a certain someone? Remus tasted like alcohol and grass, the alcohol was not particularly nice, but the taste that was Remus was not at all unpleasant, surprisingly. The way Remus expertly moved his lips and tongue was coercing him into reciprocation. It had been a while since he'd done this with anybody, never with another guy, and while some part of him said that as they were both guys they really should not be doing this, it didn't feel wrong.

Just as Severus got his bearings together Remus pulled away to breathe and they both gulped down oxygen. He had not found that unpleasant at all, it was surprising, but it was the alcohol affecting the brain, he probably would not even remember it in the morning. That was the bliss of being very, very drunk, you cannot be held accountable for your actions, not really, not according to you, and because you don't remember anything, you feel no guilt. Still, he needed to have a better grasp over himself, what if Harry had walked in on them? He was not about to explain what it meant when there was a scarf wrapped around a door handle, although a kiss, however long, deep and passionate was strictly minor.

Severus opened his mouth to tell him to 'go away' or to ask him 'what the hell had just happened' and why, but no sound came out. Instead he just sat there staring at the brunette in shock for a couple of moments and then practically fell on the brunette as he crashed his lips to Remus'. It was not like he was going to remember any of this come morning so why not enjoy a little harmless, unashamed snog with a friend? This did not mean that he was gay or bi or that they were gay lovers, there was nothing between them. Once this was over and sunrise came again it did not mean that anything happened between them, even though word does always make it out.

All clothes remained on, that was a step they were not going to take, but they both fell asleep on the sofa once they were finished. It was not really big enough, but Severus was trapped under Remus' now unconscious body, and while he could lift him up, or throw him off, he decided to let it be. Besides, now he could have some fun at Remus' expense, Merlin knows he and the rest of the marauders had played their fair share of jokes on him when they were at school together. He just wished that they had met under different circumstances, that James and Sirius had not been such bullies, that Remus had not been so dependent on him and therefore became a bully himself, and he wished he had not been so snarky himself as that is what made him their target.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a little boy was upstairs also celebrating New Year's Eve with his new best friend. Harry lay on the bed on his back with the black grim like dog curled protectively around him like an egg. "Hey Padfoot, I know you don't want Professor Snape or Moony to see you but then how are you going to stay with me when the holidays end? I would really like you to stay with me, even if it is privately. I'll let you into a secret, you've got to keep it to yourself though because no one is meant to know who I am let alone where I'm staying, I'm meant to be hiding from some bad people see? I live in a house in Plymouth; it's under a load of concealment charms so people can't find it, but funnily enough a raven can, weird huh?"

The dog licked his face amiably, "I know Padfoot, it's getting late, in fact it is really late, I'm tired too. Stay with me tonight though Padfoot, please? Moony and Severus won't wake me up until 9am and I always wake and start my morning routine by then so I'll sneak you downstairs then or clear out under my bed so you can hide there. I don't feel scared about being exposed if someone is with me, and you make me feel safe and protected." Harry wound a few fingers in his course fur, talking to reassure himself such a strong figure was still with him. Padfoot was so intelligent and loyal, quite remarkable for a stray, he loved him.

"Do you think you'd be allowed to come to Hogwarts? Moony and Professor Snape say that is where I'll go to study when I'm older, and they have already begun to teach me stuff. I will brew potions and learn how to do magic, and there are lots of people my age so I can make loads of friends, and you are allowed to bring pets too. Dogs are not on the list, you can only bring cats, toads or owls, but do you think they'll make an exception if I ask nicely? You are a very well behaved dog, you do not need to go out for walks with someone, but I'll find time if you want, you can be given free run with no fear too, how can you be so different from a cat, no offense?"

Harry wrapped his arms around his head and sighed, blinking rapidly to chase away the sleep, there was no telling when Padfoot would just up and leave, he wanted to spend every possible moment with him, just in case. "Hey Padfoot, did you have a master before you met me, or a mistress? Did they mistreat you or disown you, or perhaps you ran away, do you miss them now? You were in awful shape when I found you, but the house elves have helped me help you put on some weight now, you look better. I don't know how anyone could want to hurt such a beautiful and strong and loyal dog like you."

Harry started to soothe him when he whined, "don't be upset Padfoot, I was hurt when I was younger too. I've told you all about the Dursleys, I've told you things that I haven't even told Moony and Professor Snape, and I don't think I ever will. But it got better for me once I ran away because I met people who care about me, Professor Snape who took me in and showed me the world of magic I belong to, that I am not a freak like Vernon said. He brought me clothes and feeds me and gave me a room and cares about me. Moony knew my parents and treats me like a son, like how Petunia sort of treated Dudley, not that I will ever become like him."

He leaned back, losing himself in the pillows, breath becoming deeper and slower, talk becoming quieter and rushed. "I didn't even know what love was until I met Moony and Severus, though I am not allowed to call him that, and now you I guess. But now I don't want to lose it, being loved feels so liberating. Maybe it is the same for you, now that you have run away from the place where you were hurt you will find love. In fact you have already found it because I love you, you just don't want me to take you in and I respect that. Even if you can't live openly with me, I'll come and find you, I'll look after you forever and ever and ever..."


	25. Strange meetings

**So, here's the next instalment, enjoy!**

**Strange meetings **

Harry practically quivered in excitement as he examined his new body. The Polyjuice potion had tasted foul, but it meant he could go places with Remus, who also now looked different, without anybody recognising and harassing them. They were going to visit Hogwarts, the school Professor Snape taught at, he was wearing the uniform to masquerade as a student and everything. He was going to be on his best behaviour, they were only going to see Professor Snape, not the school, and they were only going because Professor Dumbledore, a man Professor Snape did not seem to like very much was away on a meeting.

Harry was glad they were going to see him, ever since New Year's Eve they had not quite seen eye to eye. Harry had no idea what argument they had gotten into but ever since the morning of January the first they tiptoed around each other, and they stopped having conversation in the evenings. He didn't want them to stop being friends, not after they'd taken so long to bond in the first place. of course the whole reason they were going to Hogwarts was because Remus was feeling unwell and said he was likely to be unable to look after Harry for a couple of days, but they were staying in Professor Snape's quarters for a week.

Harry stood in front of his mirror turning this way and that checking out his new body. Remus had done well and chosen a boy of twelve with blond hair and a muscled frame, nothing at all like Harry Potter, but still handsome enough. He was not unhappy with the look, but there was something niggling at him all the same. He smoothed his short, sandy hair like he always did when nervous, "you look just fine dear," his mirror soothed, "and you don't need to smooth your hair all the time, that new blond look lies flat even before attacking it with a comb." Harry smiled; this was not what was worrying him. "Just put a smile on your face love and you'll look complete," the inanimate, or what should be inanimate object made it all seem so simple.

Remus who had also changed his look and now looked like the boy's father came into the room to tell him it was time to go. He sensed the discomfort in the room without having to even look into Harry's face and inquired as to what was wrong. "Will Professor Snape recognise me in this body?" He was used to greeting Professor Snape with a hug, a privilege reserved for few. However, if he had to explain his actions beforehand or afterwards it would just be awkward and killed the sentiment, what if Professor Snape didn't like his new body? Severus always tousled his black hair, seeming to like how it was messy and slid through his fingers, he even seemed to like how small he was causing Harry to stop cursing his stature and now he was a different person.

"I wouldn't worry about that Harry," Remus laughed, "at least your voice is the same." While it was a valid point, it was not enough to satisfy him. "Just go right ahead and hug him when you see him if you want to," Remus said, reading his mind, he must have been. "Trust me, there are no students who will willingly go into the private quarters of the dungeon bat and give him a hug. Plus, he is expecting us and knows we will be under the effects of Polyjuice potion, he will know it us." He picked the boy up and Harry buried his face into Remus' shoulder like he always did when they apparated, it always made him feel queasy as he was jerked too far too fast, and with a pop they were by the gates of Hogwarts.

As it turned out, Professor Snape did recognize him as soon as he walked through the door to his quarters and actually initiated the hug by opening his arms to him. Remus was pointedly ignored by Severus who took Harry by the hand and led him down to his lab so they could brew potions together like they used to. Remus knew not to follow them and just sat down in the lounge and pulled out a book. The greeting, or lack of one, was nothing less than he had expected but it didn't stop him from feeling a little put out. He missed Severus' companionship and the easy friendship they had had going, had he truly ruined it beyond repair? He really had not though either of them had done anything wrong and Severus certainly seemed to be enjoying it at the time.

Yes he'll admit that he should have controlled himself better on New Year's Eve. Furthermore, seeming as he must have been sober enough to remember all the events of that mind blowing night in startling detail he could not be even partially excused of his actions. But Severus had not even had too many drinks and had completely let himself go. He would face him before the week was out, maybe even before the day was out, they would come up with a solution. He would not apologise for his actions, not for the same reasons he was sure Snape wouldn't, he was too proud and would claim schoolboy paradigm of 'you started it'. No, he admitted his transgressions and made up for them, he would not say sorry simply because he felt no guilt.

"Professor Snape?" Harry began when in the dungeons, "did you and Moony have an argument on New Year's Eve?"

Snape almost cursed, he should have realized that nothing escaped a child's attention, "in a way," he admitted, "we both did something wrong."

"Did you hurt each other?"

"No."

"Did you hurt each other's feelings?"

"No."

"Were you mean to someone else?"

"No."

"Did you disagree over something?"

"No."

"Do you feel guilt over whatever you did?"

"It isn't something to be guilty over."

"Then what is there to hold a grudge over?"

"I just..." Snape paused; Harry had a very valid point. He did not feel guilty over what happened and it was clear Remus didn't, otherwise he would have apologised already. "You're right," he conceded, leaving the dungeons with Harry in tow, "why don't you go wander the castle a bit. Do not interrupt any classes, and come back in one hour." He watched Harry leave the room and then turned to Remus who was reclining on his sofa. "We need to talk," he said, sitting down across from him, "about what happened that night."

"So you do at least admit it happened."

"It should not have done."

"Why not? Do you not like me?"

"I do, I don't know why I'm admitting that, or why I didn't find it hard, it's just..."

"What? Can't think of a reason?"

"We shouldn't be together like that!"

"Why?"

"We used to be enemies!"

"So? We're friends now, and have something in common."

"Raising Harry together I know."

"So why not?"

"We're both guys!"

"But love has no boundaries like that."

"I'm straight, I don't love you, it was just a mistake and alcohol."

"I don't believe that."

"You didn't even ask permission!"

"Seriously? That's the only thing you can come up with; you should have asked me first?"

Snape looked down. A couple of moments passed. "Severus?" Remus asked seriously in a soft tone. Snape looked up to find Remus had gotten to his feet and was directly before him. "May I kiss you now Severus?" When no objection was forthcoming, Remus lowered and pressed his lips to Severus' with a small triumphant smile. Neither of them tasted like fire whiskey, it wasn't crazy or alcohol induced, just passionate and almost romantic. Remus pulled back and Severus glared at him, "come on, you can't say you did not want me to do that, you kissed me back last time." Severus rolled his eyes, reached forward and pulled Remus by the robes onto the sofa next to him, grabbed him by the cheeks and reciprocated the action, just harder and more forcibly.

Harry was more than happy to leave Remus and Severus to talk, he'd taken some more Polyjuice potion and had taken a flask of it with him to sip out of at various intervals so he would go sit in the garden for an hour or so and then wander back. Hopefully they'd have sorted out their differences by then and things would be back to normal. As he was sitting there, a rat came and perched onto his shoe and cleaned its whiskers. He was going to kick it off but instead decided to pick it up and pet it, Professor Snape may gut them and use them in potions but he would treat them like living things in his absence. No more than a minute later, a ginger haired boy ran up to him and sat by his side, panting, but smiling in relief.

"Oh good, you found him," he grinned, taking the rat from his hands, "this is Scabbers, he doesn't usually run off and always comes back if he does, but there are people here who would sooner kill my rat than pet him, thank you for catching him." He placed Scabbers into his breast pocket, "my name is Percy, I'm a Griffindor First year what about you?"

"Same," Harry said, taking the easy way out.

"Huh, I wonder why I haven't seen you before, oh well; what's your name?"

He said 'Harry' before he could control himself and settled for just offering a faux surname, Smith, pretty lame, but it would do, Percy swallowed it anyway.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas holiday?"

Harry nodded, "I got a dog and a broom. But on New Year's Eve I think my guardians got into a fight, they haven't really looked at each other since, they're working it out now."

"My parents fight all the time, well they bicker, not fight, they always come around after a day or two, they do love each other after all."

Harry nodded, "how was your holiday?"

"We went to Romania, my brother wants to work there with dragons once he finished school, he is in his fifth year at the moment."

"That sounds dangerous."

"It is, but that' who he is, it's a really cool job."

"I guess."

"So what's your favourite subject?"

"Oh, I like Potions, charms and Defence against the dark arts, I'm not sure."

"You like Potions?"

"Yeah, I find it interesting."

"Oh it's not the subject that is the problem at all, it's Professor Snape."

"What's wrong with him?"

"You can't say you haven't noticed! He is so unfair to Griffindors, he took house points from me because I broke his concentration by sneezing! Also, he bullies poor Cedric, even though he is really clever he just keeps docking points because he helps out other students who are too terrorised to ask for help, and of you do ask for help he just yells at you and gives you detention for not paying attention when you should have been. To add salt to the wound he is so nice to the Slytherins, giving them house points for no reason and only docking them for being horrible if the class is being observed by another teacher."

"That," doesn't sound like Professor Snape, "is horrible."

"You bet it is; now you don't wonder why none of us Griffindors are too fond of potions. Apparently he has been better this year, becoming fairer and improving his teaching skills. I don't know yet, I was off ill the whole first term, guess I'll see." Scabbers climbed out of his pocket and they started to play with him, distracted only by Remus calling out to them.

"There you are young man, you said you'd be back in an hour, Professor Snape and I have been looking all ov-" he stopped short, seeing Percy and froze.

Wondering why Moony had stopped Harry took one step away from Percy, "Moony?"

Remus snapped out of his reverie, "come here," he said, demanding. Harry was before him immediately, he knew not to question that tone. "Both of you," he said, glaring at Percy who was also quick to do what he was told. He gave no warning, one minute he was just staring at them with wide eyes, white as a sheet and the next moment he had snatched the rat out Percy's hands, holding out of his reach, ignoring his protests, staring at it with a feral grin on his face while a haunted look clouded his eyes. The rat was struggling madly, kicking, scratching and trying to bite, but he may as well have been stuck in a vice. Remus stared at the rat for a long moment before a wild feral snarl that sounded entirely animalistic like a wolf emitted from his throat.

He threw the rat to the ground and waved his wand at him, with a pop in his place was a short, pudgy man. Both Harry and Percy froze in shock, although Peter looked as though he wanted to be sick, and the stranger looked at Remus in complete fear, "why hello again Peter," he smiled maliciously, "long time, no see." His calm voice was dripping with venom and underlying malice. Harry had been unaware that his Moony had it in him to sound even the least bit threatening to anyone. Peter made to run away, but Remus had his wand aimed at him in an instant, "nuh-uh-uh Petey," he said, "you and I haven't even had a chat yet."

Peter started blubbering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Remus, I know I shouldn't have done it but the Dark Lord was going to kill me."

"Then you should have died! Died rather than betray your friends!"

"I know," then to everyone's surprise raised his hands, "I think about them every day, and I mourn, I admit to everything, it was my fault, I was the secret keeper, I was the spy, I killed those muggles. Arrest me Remus, I won't struggle, I've already admitted it so they'll know I'm guilty if you give your memories to the minister and they can drop the charges on Sirius."

"I'm glad to see you've seen the error of your ways." He turned to the stricken boys, "you're a Weasley boy aren't you?" He asked the redhead, who nodded. "Who's standing in for Professor Dumbledore?"

"Professor McGonagall, sir."

"Go get her," the redhead ran off. "Harry," he turned to the other child, "go to Severus and tell him what's happened, then stay there unless he tells you otherwise." Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding frantically and tearing off. He turned to the crying man, "you pull yourself together Peter, you'll be lucky not to get the kiss once you go to Azkaban, and you will go there, it is no more than what you deserve for what you did to James and Lily." Once both boys were out of earshot Remus sank his head into his hands, "oh God Sirius," he whispered, "what have I done?"


	26. Return of the Godfather

**Return of the Godfather – **With the charges against Sirius Black dropped and Peter Pettigrew in his cell, the same one the man he framed had been kept in, a twisted sense of humour from a man who had been locked in a twisted, crazy place, the Daily Prophet was having field day after field day. There were pleas for the once prisoner to come forward so he could be compensated and apologised to formally, the ministry was very red faced sand the minister feeling physically sick at the prospect of having to admit how dreadfully wrong he was. It raised all sorts of problems, now everyone in there was going to have to be tried once more, fairly, and the guard was going to have to be doubled or even tripled, with more humans as the inpenetratable prison turned out to be not so foolproof after all.

However, Sirius was nowhere to be found, everybody was saying he did not want to face the people who condemned him and was even bitter at his friends and whom he considered to be family. Harry fully believed this, and understood, if he was in his Godfather's shoes he would have exactly the same reaction. Why should he come bounding straight back to those who abandoned and refused to believe him and save him? Sometimes 'sorry' and admitting your mistakes does not make everything better, it makes a difference, but in a case like this Sirius required a whole lot more, sometimes one needs compensation and retribution. However, Harry did not want him to keep hiding, all was not lost, he had once person who never turned away from him, even though all he had was a picture and a memory. His Godson believed his innocence all along, his Godson loved him, and most importantly, he had responsibility towards him, Harry was meant to be his ward.

Harry sat on the windowsill admiring the stars, he'd always had an affinity for the night, where you could hide and slink about in the shadows and get away with things unnoticed as the moon was but a silver slit signalling a mostly closed eye. The world always looked so much bigger at night, more dangerous, exciting, and in it, somewhere, Sirius was hiding. He did not know why his Godfather continued to hide, yes he may want to get over the betrayal he was feeling before confronting his friends, but could he at least send him a letter explaining that, even if it was typical Sirius length? As it was, he had not received another raven note from Sirius Black, and it was now the end of January. He had not seen Padfoot since New Year's Eve either, almost four weeks ago.

He could not help but feel abandonment, because Sirius had said he'd be there, that he'd come for him, but he wasn't. He cast a silencing charm on his door like he often did at night when Padfoot was with him, opened the window and screamed into the night. "WHERE ARE YOU SIRIUS!" Screaming solved nothing, but it made him feel better letting out his frustration and fear. There was very real possibility that the reason Sirius had not come for him was because he had been hurt. Maybe one of the bad men after him, like that Lucius Malfoy had hurt him because he was related to Harry. But it was not like he could go and search for him. Professor Snape was still not convinced of his innocence, and he did not know what Moony's thoughts were. that man was so calm and closed all the time he never knew what he was thinking.

Suddenly something cold touched the back of his hand and he turned around to see Padfoot sitting on the floor of his bedroom, panting slightly, pink tongue lolling out in a very canine manner, tail wagging, head cocked as if he'd been there for ages. This dog was amazing, just when Harry felt like he was going to cry with the onslaught of emotions, Padfoot bounded back into his life to bring him back from the brink. "Padfoot," he cried happily, slipping from the windowsill and onto the bed, patting the space next to him for Padfoot to jump up and curl around him like he always did. "Oh Padfoot," he gushed, "you have no idea how much I've missed you boy, you have excellent timing, I really need a good friend right now."

He wrapped his arms around the massive neck that laid in his lap, something he'd learnt dogs did not like but Padfoot either enjoyed it as he always gave a happy whine and thumped his tale harder or tolerated to the point he acted well. "My Godfather has finally been released of all charges, but he hasn't come for me. I thought he'd come straight away but he never did, and now that Remus has caught Peter Pettigrew, he's still in hiding as if he knows nothing else. I am scared that maybe he is hurt and no one is doing anything, otherwise he would have come I know it. What do you think Padfoot?" He was talking to comfort himself, the one thing Harry did not expect as he hugged Padfoot's head, winding his fingers in his fur as he rambled, was an answer.

The dog jumped from the bed and stood before him, he bowed his head and tucked his tale between his legs as if he had done something wrong and was apologising for it. (Harry quickly felt the covers of his bed to make sure Padfoot had not soiled them in any way, they were dry thankfully, he did not want to explain that one, he was a big boy now.) Then with a pop there was a dog there no longer, but a man. Harry said nothing, his eyes grew wide and he stared at the well kempt man, black hair, clean shaven, well groomed but wild and windblown, wearing nothing but one pair of ripped trousers. He was a little older from the photo but he was in no doubt that this was Sirius Black. "You've been Padfoot the whole while," he said accusingly.

Sirius looked sheep faced, "don't be angry, I couldn't face Remus or Severus and I had a few things to take care of before coming for you. But I had to see you, I did say I was here and I wasn't lying, you just didn't know that. Padfoot comforted you right," he sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him like he curled around him when in his dog form. Harry leant back into his toned bare torso and let out a sight of contentment. "I knew you hadn't lost faith in me, and when I got that letter I knew I couldn't stay away from you any longer, you needed your Godfather, and I came, even if it was as a dog because of Remus and Severus just in case a flash of me was seen, not even Remus would recgonise me as a dog if all he catches as a glimpse."

Harry smiled, "Padfoot, that's clever," he muttered. Nothing magical fazed him anymore. He got up and threw himself at his Godfather, thankful he'd seen him at last, "you came for me eventually, that's all that matters."

"I'm glad you think so. You are my Godson, my responsibility, I came to gain custody of you, I wanted to make sure you were ok with leaving here. I want you to understand you will always have me by your side, I'll never abandon you, I'll never leave you. I would and have risk everything just to see you for a couple of minutes and protect you. You never have to worry about anything while I'm by you and neither will you ever want for anything. Now I'm a free man I can give you whatever you want, take you wherever you'd like to go. You want to live abroad, just say the word and I'll make it happen, we can just pack our bags and go."

"What, right now?"

"Why not?" Sirius grinned.

"Won't Moony and Severus be worried?"

"We'll leave them a note."

"They'll be angry."

"Most certainly, but at me, not at you."

"Can I still see them?"

"I won't cover my tracks, they can find us if they try, and you can send them letters."

"It's just getting up and leaving out of the blue right now is..."

"Rebellious? Mischievous? Come on Harry, take a chance!"

Harry looked around him, it was not like Sirius was going to hurt him, why not go along with his Godfather right now? It's not like they were going forever, Remus and Severus could catch up with them later. He may not be given another a chance to spend time alone with his Godfather and if he did not want to see Remus and Professor Snape right now he was well in his rights to be hesitant, and he had just called out for him into the night. "Alright," he agreed, "let's go, right now, I'll pack my stuff." Harry grabbed the trunk he more or less lived out of as he was always moving from the house in Plymouth and Spinner's End.

Sirius drew out his wand and pointed at the trunk, "Portus," he muttered. Hmm, he can't have remained hidden from everyone if he'd acquired himself a new wand. "Come on Harry, grab Hedwig and touch the trunk, it'll take us home."

"Home," Harry smiled, "I like how that sounds."

"You were out last all night, and Saturday night," Remus accused Severus as he trudged back into Spinner's End one Monday morning.

"I was out bowling with the lads," he said sarcastically. Just because they had made out a couple of times did not mean Remus had the right to sound like a housewife, and if Severus had been with another in an intimate way then it did not matter, because it was not like he and Remus were in a relationship, they just mucked around a little.

Severus' subtext was not lost on Remus who rolled his eyes before looking murderous, "I mean it, where were you?"

"It's none of your business," he snapped, who did Remus think he was?

"For Merlin's sake Severus," he almost exploded, throwing the Daily Prophet in his face, "you've got to get a better control yourself! I am angry at the Dursleys for what they did to Harry too and it has been a struggle not to go over and torture them senseless. I condone if not encourage you give them some of their own medicine, but you can't kill them, did you even think of the repercussions Severus? If you don't want Dumbledore to find out about the three of us, then don't give him ample reason to look into us!"

Severus just stared at him for a moment, "the muggles are dead?"

"All three of them found in their living room. The father, Vernon Dursley had gashes made from whippings all over his back and legs. The woman had been bludgeoned to death with various blunt objects; the child was beaten, but otherwise unharmed."

Severus blinked owlishly, "I didn't kill them Remus."

"If you didn't then who did?" They both stared at each other for a moment before tearing up the stairs three at a time in record speed, shouting Harry's name. When they got to the small child's room they saw immediately they were too late. The bedroom had been vacated hours ago, the clothes, toys, books, owl and broom were gone, the only thing left was a bed, neatly made and a written note neatly folded on the pillow. Remus went over and picked it up, unfolding it, he recognised the scrawl easily, and like all of Sirius' notes it was only half a line long, Thanks for looking after the cub for me – PF. Ps, I know you've read the paper this morning Remus over your traditional gallon of coffee, and yeah it was me.

Reading the note over his shoulder, Severus let out a growl of frustration and then let out a scream that shattered the bedroom window. "NO!" He yelled, punching the wall in anger, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Each word was highlighted with another punch that made the house tremble, and Remus pulled him away from the wall before he levelled it. "I was so careful; there is no way he could have found us!" He sank into Remus' arms, "he already killed James and Lily, isn't that enough? Why can't he leave Harry alone?"

"You really care about him don't you?"

"Of course I do, I've been his guardian for six months now."

"I love him too, but we do not have to worry, I don't think Sirius wants to harm Harry, I think he wants to raise him to ease his guilt for suggesting Peter, he's innocent remember?"

"I think you are as crazy as he is!"

"No, I don't think so. If Sirius wanted to kill Harry, why not 'Avada Kedavra' him in his bedroom and then leave? Why whisk him away somewhere? It makes no sense, if he wanted to torture him in the comfort of his own home or something then why take his possessions? Sirius' thoughts and views of justice are very flawed, I will admit, instead of an eye for an eye it merged into an arm for a finger with the exception of those he loved. Harry is an innocent and he loves him, whereas the Dursleys hurt his familiar, they never stood a chance."

"He's a murderer Remus. You are not thinking clearly."

"Actually, for the first time I think I am, you are one who it blinded by hate. Think about how Malfoy escaped Azkaban, but then he shows up at yours and tries to kill you. I have known Sirius my whole life, it was no secret Malfoy was a death eater, but Sirius, he would never sink that low. If there was anyone who could plead mind control, it's Sirius, but he had already been disowned so could not rely on his family to bail him out, it's not like Malfoy or Lestrange were going to. In fact the only person he had to rely on to get him out of there was... oh my GOD!"

"What's wrong?"

"The only one he had was me, and I left him to rot. If our positions had been reversed, Sirius would have fought tooth and nail to at least get me a trial and then visited once a week even if I was guilty, I didn't do anything; and he didn't even tolerate you. With that betrayal hanging over me why on Earth would he make it easy for us to find Harry?"


	27. Grimmauld Place

**Sorry I took so long to update, I am writing this other HP fanfic that I got addicted to, I have written 100,000 words of it already, thereabouts, which is longer than this fic in its entirety! Anyway, this is not abandoned, I promise!**

**Grimmauld Place – **The first thing Harry saw when he entered number 12 Grimmauld Place was a house elf, but it was unlike the house elves he knew, and was more like something evil from story books. He was taller than the average house elf as well as more muscled, but was extremely unkempt which was unusual for a being which lived to please. Its clothes were dirty and full of holes and in place of long curved claws were unshaped scraggly nails. Its ears were different sizes, its malformed face unsymmetrical, it looked a mess, and grumpy, like an old man being faced with rowdy teens. "That's Kreacher," Sirius said in explanation, not giving the elf a glance himself, 'Kreacher', the name was quite fitting.

Not wanting to ruin his reputation for getting along with house elves he sank down to his level and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Kreacher," he said earnestly, making both elf and man raise their eye brows in surprise at his cordiality. "I hope we become friends," he gave the elf a smile but was unnerved when the elf did not take his hand, just stared at him. Still, he could not lower his hand now because that would be admitting defeat, and would seem rude. He did not know why he was so bothered about it, ignoring him and staring at him with a look of barely concealed disgust was not exactly a polite greeting. How could the elf be so against him when he did not know him? Or maybe it was Sirius he did not like and therefore did not like him by association.

"I would not worry about being too nice to him Harry," Sirius mentioned lightly as if he was discussing the weather with a small smile that was almost malicious plastered across his face, "he rarely returns the favour. I have been meaning to give him CLOTHES for some time now; I only keep him here out of the _goodness of my heart_." He gave the elf a meaningful glare which made it wince slightly in understanding. The small standoff was won by Sirius as the elf turned back to him and grudgingly extended his own hand to take Harry's and shook it briefly, but he did not say anything. Harry could not help but feel like a small boy who had been arguing with another and forced to make up by shaking hands at the end by a figure of authority.

The elf wandered off muttering to himself so that the humans in the room could not really hear him, but Harry caught words like "poor mistress" and "blood traitor" and "spawn." The word that really spurred Sirius, who otherwise seemed used to such jibes from a house elf was the word "murderer". With a roar of outrage Sirius grabbed the elf by his rags and slammed him up against the wall of Grimmauld Place. "I have had just about enough of you elf!" He snarled, giving the elf a little shake so his head cracked off the wall. Harry's breath hitched in his throat and he found himself unable to move. "You will show myself and Harry the upmost respect or you shall find yourself on the streets with a full bloody outfit!" His voice had sunk to a guttural growl, like nothing he'd ever heard before, it spoke danger, a lot of it.

The reaction received was not expected, for Harry seriously expected the creature, Kreacher, to fall to the ground cowering in fear, Harry was nearly doing so and he was not even on the receiving end of the man's ire. The creature's eyes filled with tears and he started bawling whilst shouting gratitude at the top of his voice. "Master Black has returned, Master Black has returned, you is acting like a Black again!" Sirius dropped the elf in surprise and he immediately grabbed his hand and kissed the ring he was wearing, accepting him as Lord. He then turned to Harry and kissed his shoes to show his submission. "Kreacher shall be serving you dutifully masters; Kreacher praises the return of Black blood to his master. The two of them watched the strange creatures dance out the room and wisely chose to disregard him.

Sirius noted that it would seem he had frightened the child a little with his display of... well he couldn't call it violence as Kreacher had not actually been hurt. He seriously doubted anything could hurt a house elf, at least, not in a way that was serious. They hurt themselves on a regular basis and healed overnight well enough to enjoy doing a copious amount of chores the following day. No one could say that it hadn't been an affective display, Kreacher certainly learnt his place, finally, it only took him several years, but perhaps the overbearing dominance had been a little excessive. He had to remind himself he was not in prison anymore, he did not have to fight and assert his strength and dominance here, he was home, and he was safe.

Well, let the kid be a bit scared from time to time, he would learn that he did not intend to show him anything but love. Azkaban was not the most stable of living quarters and in order to protect the child from death eaters and the like he was going to have to view violence now and then. He had the clinging of bloodlust and feral instincts clinging to them, he'd already shown signs of extreme violence towards some particular muggles, but he had enough sanity left to refrain from harming children, innocents, and near enough innocents, and those who had redeemed themselves. Unfortunately, Severus Snape (Snivellous), the only man he'd wanted to harm before being arrested for following him around Hogwarts, the only home he really had trying to get him expelled, now fell under that category.

He shrugged; he already knew this parenting thing had to be a bit of hit and miss, learning on the go so to speak. He'd never been responsible for another before, he'd always been the most immature out of the marauders, only really growing up when Harry was born. He was named Godfather as he gained the trust of both Lily and James and he was left alone to mind him, but never for extended periods of time, only a few evenings, or a weekend. But he also knew they could both do it if they were willing and Harry was willing. If he wasn't willing he would not have sent him that letter and lavished him with such love and adoration even after finding out he was the dog he'd adopted, and he would not have left with him in the middle of the night.

To be fair he really had not expected Harry to leave in the middle of the night, that had been unexpected. Harry was a marauder, but he had not been brought up by the marauders, he had been brought up by child abusers, he was not one for taking risks and being mischievous. Perhaps Moony had gotten through to him instead of Remus and Severus Snape, or maybe he just loved and trusted him so much he'd gone along with it. He smiled at that thought, yes he liked that idea, a child that was attached to him, loved him. Remus had always said he was more excited when Harry was born than James and made jokes about him kidnapping the child to be his son. He'd never told Remus that the only thing stopping him from doing just that was his love for James.

He did not know how to be a parent, but he was a fast learner and would be the best Godfather a child could wish for, for his little Harry Prongslet. Yes the effects of Azkaban may get to him at times and he may snap and growl and act feral and animalistic and angry, but never at him. No, Harry would soon learn that he had the top of the food chain as his guardian. Of course he was possessive by nature, once he got something he was not one to give it back and here lay a problem. Snape and Remus were attached to the boy; usually something he would ignore except Harry was attached to them too, though how anyone could love that slimy git in anyway way, child adoration of romance was beyond his comprehension.

Harry would get snarky if he denied them access, not to mention Remus and Snape would find and pummel him, well they'll try to, Sirius really doubted that even if they fought together well they could scratch him. but he'd said this experience was hit and miss for both of them, besides, if it ever got too much he would have years of rearing to make up for it.

"Come on Harry," he said with a smile, "how about we go upstairs and I'll show you your room, then we can go get something to eat, or maybe sleep first, food can wait until tomorrow." He swept upstairs, Harry trotting at his heels, smile firmly in place, there was something about Padfoot, even if he did not remember him from when he was a young child, he just got the feeling of being loved unconditionally which felt... spectacular. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Sirius informed as Harry tested out the bed, his Godfather stretched out next to him, "it is about time the world knew that Lord Black has returned."

"Do you think I should have told Dumbledore?" Remus knew Severus was not actually asking him as he paced back and forth on the carpet, so he offered no opinion. "He gave me no reason to trust him, although admittedly I did not really give him much of a reason to trust me either, I was harbouring Harry when I declared I was not, but he put tags on me for Merlin's sake, TAGS Remus! He was going to return him to the Dursleys, return him to where he was abused, and I couldn't let that happen, I had no choice; I had to keep Harry from him! But afterwards, once he showed guilt, once he found out, I should have told him instead of bided my time because he might have helped me gain guardianship over Harry and now I never will!"

Remus had never heard Severus talk so much, so quickly, he was acting like Padfoot on a caffeine high back when he was still young and carefree and not dark and mysterious. "I think you should sit down Severus, you've been pacing since dawn, you'll wear a hole in the carpet. I know Sirius better than anyone, I know all of his hideaway holes, he will probably still not tell the world even once he formally adopts Harry, and he probably will adopt him, so you might as well leave it up to me to draw up a list of places and we'll check them out one by one."

"What if he moves around?"

"I doubt he will, he does not perceive us as threats, not even to his parental rights, as far as he cares, he is Harry's guardian, and nothing about that will ever change no matter what anyone says. I wouldn't worry about it, Sirius cannot keep Harry's whereabouts a secret for very long, a year at most I'd say."

"I don't want to go a year without seeing him!"

"Then we shall have to move quickly to find him."

"And what do we do, when we find him?"

"We negotiate."

Severus looked like he'd just eaten something unpleasant, "can't we just kidnap him back, Black seems to think it's perfectly acceptable."

"We are not Sirius Black, we can do things differently. Besides if we just take him back then it might seriously mess him Harry's psyche, taken from one place to another and again and again, no. Kidnap, no matter how... honourable, is just not right. Secondly, you cannot hide from Sirius Black, no matter where you are he will find you somehow, he found Harry at yours, he may even find Harry when he'd with me, and most of all, we have no right to take him away anyway. Thirdly, Harry might have gone with him willingly, in fact he almost certainly did, although Sirius may not have been quite as willing to let him keep contact with us, which is why he left that cheeky note. Harry is enjoying where he is and the company he'd keeping, I'm certain."

"Kicking yourself for losing Harry is going to get us nowhere. You could not have done anything differently with Dumbledore, but let's face it, you were not there for Lily when she needed you, I do not hold it against you, or place any blame on you, but you did not really assist them in their survival either. If you had, then maybe you would have been James Godfather and give custody over Harry. As it is, Sirius was the one who was there for both of them from the word go until their deaths, only ever having their best interests at heart, and now he is honouring them after their deaths by taking care of Harry."

"But he'd a murderer Remus, I'm certain he'd the one who killed the Dursleys."

"You were prepared to kill them too Severus, and would have lost no sleep." Severus could not argue with that, he was going to kill them, the only reason he had not was because it would have been foolish to use magic as it would have possibly landed him in Azkaban, there was no certainty he would have been able to plead innocence. Looking at their deaths now, Severus was not so sure that Sirius had used magic, and he was certain it had been Sirius, he was too strong.

"Look, I've finished the list, the first place would be where Lily used to live, but I doubt that Sirius would have moved in across from you as that is where he took Harry from in the first place so let's check number two, Potter manor."

**HEADLINES: Sirius Black has returned from hiding and accepted the 1000,000 galleons of compensation and the formal apology from the ministry of magic. He has also claimed guardianship over his Godson, one Harry Potter, though he wishes for their location not to be disclosed to the public. In light of this recent event, new measures are now being taken at Azkaban to make sure that all convicts and all future convicts are given a lengthy trial to make sure such an occurrence never happens again.**

Severus stopped reading, threw the paper in the bin and set fire to it. He was pissed off, not an expression he usually used, but angry did not describe it, he was pissed off. "I was reading that," Remus mentioned quietly, looking affronted that Severus had ripped it out of his hands and set fire to it. Severus paid him no mind and continued to storm about the house looking annoyed, a favourite pass time of his. Remus sighed and went to make himself some coffee, he was beginning to think he may be building up an immunity to caffeine, the inordinate amount he downed each day never seemed to chase away the fatigue the wolf's existence brought him.

Disregarding the slight annoyance he had at the loss of his paper, Remus settled into the largest armchair in the room. As irritated as he was that the green eyed boy he loved so much had disappeared as thoroughly as he had when Remus himself had had him, he was glad he was with someone who loved him just as much. He was also glad that Sirius had been compensated with an immense amount of money; Merlin knows he deserved whatever the ministry could think of to throw his way in compensation. Remus also knew Sirius did not really care, 1000,000 galleons would sure come in useful, especially when raising a child, and despite the Black fortune, Sirius had never had that much, the ministry was only giving him this much to cover their own shame. Sirius was just glad to have Harry.

Severus continued to storm through the house, seething. Remus had drawn up a list of possible locations three days ago and now they were on the sixth property on the list, which was surprisingly far, seeming as Severus had to work round school. They checked each one thoroughly for any clue, but each place was fruitless. Now with such an immense amount of money they could have moved anywhere, even out of the country if the dog wanted. 1000,000 galleons was enough to buy a mansion in France. He was not saying Sirius did not deserve every penny, because even though he hated the man, he did not deserve to go to Azkaban for seven years having been falsely convicted, but it sure did make it harder to find him.


	28. Custody fights

**Why are you just feeling sorry for Sev and Remus? Sirius was the one imprisoned wrongly! Oh and you are all saying you are worried because he seems a bit unstable, and he is but recovers quickly, Harry has nothing to fear. Sorry for the slow updates, as I was saying I have this other fic I'm writing though have not uploaded it yet that which is longer, more exciting, better and will hopefully have no typos, bad sentence structure and the rest which I have found can be present in this one. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me feel loved!**

**Custody fights – **Just as Severus was about to go and kill something and now that the Dursleys were dead, options were rather thin on the ground, an owl came sailing through his window and dropped something on his lap, a letter. Forcing himself to be calm, he opened it to read without setting fire to it to relieve his tension first. "Remus!" He shouted at about three lines down, "we've got a letter from Harry, get in here now!" Remus appeared immediately and started reading over Severus' shoulder. It did not say where he was, but it did say he was well and happy, thoroughly enjoying his life with his Godfather. He'd been brought new clothes and toys, even toys for the bath, and had a big bedroom and stopped having nightmares.

All in all, both males could not help but breathe a sigh of relief that he was at least alive and well and happy, not that they'd suspected he'd be mistreated. They were just disgruntled that he had not revealed anything to them that would allow them to find him, Sirius must have censored it. Then they got to the end of the letter, 'I look forward to seeing you soon', if Sirius had censored it then he had left that in for a reason. "Do you think he is planning a visit?" Severus asked Remus, clinging onto the letter like a lifeline, "I'd thought he'd wait longer than three days if he planned on letting us see Harry again at all."

"Harry likes us," Remus answered, "Sirius would not want to deny him."

"Maybe if it was just you, but me as well?"

"I've been given cause to believe Azkaban has greatly changed Sirius, he had grown up now, he is not a student, he is mature and powerful, and cunning, like a Slytherin."

"That is because Slytherins end up in Azkaban, I am loathe admitting it, but most of the dark lord's followers did get sorted into Slytherin. What do we do?"

"Write back," Remus said, already scribbling on some parchment that Severus had not noticed him get. "We tell him when and where to meet them, and he will reply saying somewhere completely different, and in about two weeks time we are reunited with Harry."

"You sound as if this has happened before."

"I know Sirius."

Harry was amusing himself by looking as a muggle newspaper that Kreacher had gotten him. Kreacher seemed to spend most of his time thinking up new ways to please Harry and often gifted him with handmade cookies or clothes and a new routine was keeping him up to speed with the happenings of the muggle world he left behind. It was by reading this paper, something he did not ordinarily do, but thought it rude in this instance not to as it could not have been tremendously easy for Kreacher to get a hold of it, that Harry finally found out about the Dursleys as they were still being written about.

They were dead. He blinked. He read the passage again. Still nothing came to him. He tried to feel some epitome of emotion but again nothing came to him, it was not as if he had any treasured memories to cry over. All he felt was release as if some great burden had been lifted from his shoulders, like he had been avenged. He thought to his scarred back and how grateful he'd been when Snape had taken him away and he and Remus had shown him love and Sirius treated him like he imagined a very loved son would be treated. No, he had nothing to grieve over the Dursleys, he was not exactly _happy _they were dad, Harry did not like to think of himself as sadistic, but what he was feeling was certainly more than indifference.

Did he feel gratitude towards whoever had ended them? Yes, he did. But who did it? Certianly not Moony he was far too reserved and kindly. Snape? He certainly had it in him but for some reason he doubted it. If Snape had not killed them when he saw his scarred back or when he saw Vernon hit him or when they tried to get him back after they claimed he'd been kidnapped from them, why react so strongly to them now? He doubted it was someone not related to him who killed them; the person who did so obviously wanted to make them feel pain given how they died, adding to his vengeance theory. Plus, Dudley had been spared, if a true sadist had attacked them, Harry doubted he would have enough morals to spare him because he was a child.

"Padfoot? It's ok if I call you that isn't it?"

"Of course it is cub."

"Are you the one who killed the Dursleys?" Harry had no tears in his eyes, he felt no loss or remorse, they had driven him to want to die after all, it was only a blessing had they died instead. But he had always wanted them to befall a terrible accident, not a terrible accident that someone made happen.

He loved his Godfather, but it was still rather chilling when all he did was blink before nodding, "yes, I am the one who killed them." A small smile of malice even crawled onto the man's face for a second before he quelled it. Again there was no guilt in his voice.

Harry just nodded, he would not gasp or cry, Sirius is a good man, Sirius loved him and would not do anything to hurt him, he knew it. "Why?"

Sirius smiled a small sinister smile, "they brought it on themselves Harry, you know that right? I am your Godfather, I am the one to look after you, to protect you and to avenge you, and your parents gave me that responsibility and that right. I had to kill them to honour them and you; they deserved to die because of what they did to you. You do not feel bad for them or miss them do you?" It sounded almost threatening if Harry had not been smart into to know that Sirius loved him too much to use such a tone with him.

Harry shook his head, "you didn't kill Dudley."

"No. I don't like to hurt minors. In fact I can't kill children, goes against my morals."

"I am glad you didn't kill him, he only hurt me because his parents told him to."

"I figured that too."

Harry hesitated for a moment before throwing his arms around Sirius, hugging him tightly. Sirius acted surprised for a brief moment before hugging him back. "Thank you," he whispered shortly, "I feel rotten for thanking you for doing something like that, but I can't help it, I just feel so much better now they're gone, so, thank you."

"Anytime cub," Sirius answered, stroking his back and tousling his black hair. "I'm your guardian now so people should know better before hurting you from now on, you never anger a Black. I am going to protect you now Harry, no one's ever going to hurt you while I am here."

"You're never going to leave me."

"Never."

"Or pass me to someone else."

"I'd rather eliminate the other options."

"You love me."

"More than you could ever know."

"I love you too, Godfather."

Sirius sat in his study in Grimmauld place reading the letter he'd received from his _dear friends _Remus and Severus. He felt bitter towards Remus for betraying him by not helping him and he'd never felt anything more than hate for Severus, but that was long time ago, he'd grown up now. They did deserve to see him, after all, they did do him a great service by looking after his Godson while he'd been unable to, and it was thanks to his godson that he was out of that wretched place, no one else seemed to care. They wanted to meet in the shrieking shack at 8pm next Friday, but that would not do, because he did not trust them not to ambush him.

Remus must know that it would be by his conditions or nothing would happen at all, but he was feeling indulgent, he would not make them wait long, they deserved to see him. But where should he make them go, that is the question, well why not make it public? He'd been taking Harry out into the streets of Diagon Alley with no fear; people took one look at how fierce he was and stayed well away. Now it was widely known he was innocent, spectators would quell any ideas of reciprocating kidnap Severus and Remus might have, he was a little put out and how close they'd become. They could not see Harry unless he let them, because he alone was Harry's guardian, he had to say he liked how that felt, this power.

"Padfoot?" Asked a small voice from behind him just as he was releasing an owl into the sky and he turned around to face his Godson. "I was wondering if you could help me ride my broom, Moony and Professor Snape said I shouldn't without them."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, "and they were absolutely right, to become a great Quidditch player one should start young but you will never get far should you crack your spine. Of course I shall help you ride your broom, if you're sure your dinner has gone down. It was an exceedingly nice dish but I doubt it shall be quite as tasty the second time round."

"It's gone down."

"Of course, although you did not eat very much."

"I ate almost everything on my plate. I've been doing very well with you. I can read my books for hours without getting bored, I can exercise without my bones hurting, I've been eating more and I sleep in my bed." Sirius detected immediately that Harry did not mean to say everything that he did and of course picked up on it.

"What do you mean, sleep in your bed? Where else would you sleep?" If Snape had told him that Harry would have cringed from his snappish interrogative tone, but with Sirius, he was always so calm, better even than Remus because he was so authorative at the same time. Not only did Harry did Harry feel compelled to tell him what he wanted to know to the point that he knew he was going to, but he actually wanted to tell him everything.

"I felt exposed." He did not say anymore but did not mean to, Sirius always seemed to to know exactly what Harry was feeling.

"So where did you sleep when you were staying with Severus."

Harry looked down at the floor suddenly embarrassed, "in the wardrobe."

Sirius did not comment on that at first, "why did you not tell him you were having nightmares? Wait, don't answer that, it is because you did not want to be a bother isn't it? Ok, how long were you sleeping there until Severus found out."

"A few weeks."

Sirius nodded, "still better at your relatives I guess. What about with Remus?"

"Just a day or two, but Moony stayed with me a couple of times."

"And with me?"

"Never, maybe I've finally gotten over it, maybe it's because they're... gone."

"Remus!" Severus called, having just read the letter from Sirius, Remus appeared out of the bathroom, drying his hand on his robes and then rolled his eyes when he saw Severus holding the parchment. "Merlin, Severus, could you try and sound a little less urgent sometimes, I thought you were in danger with that tone."

"It is about Harry so..." Severus trailed off before a small, sly smile came over his face, "so you would come running if I was in danger would you?"

Remus cocked his eyebrow, even if the role reversal seemed to be lost on Severus, it was not lost on him; surely he was the one who was meant to make such cheeky comments? Well, he may as well answer in an un-Severus fashion. "Of course I would, you are my friend, so no, I would not think before dashing off into danger for you." He did not wait to let it sink in before changing the subject, "so where does Sirius want to meet?"

Severus stared at him shock for a moment before shaking himself. "The Leaky Cauldron, next Friday, 7pm. He says he wants to be somewhere public, don't think he trusts us, and I guess that now he had stopped hiding he is missing social life."

"Well, nothing left to do but wait; I'll write a short letter tomorrow saying we'll be there. It was full moon yesterday; I'm catching an early night."

"Me too," Severus called after him as he left.

"Me too what?"

"I'd... I'd save you." He looked down at his feet, wondering why it made him feel this way to say it. Then suddenly hands were around his face and it was lifted up.

Remus kissed him once on the lips, not too deep, just a short, loving kiss, as if they'd been married for years, "thank you," he whispered, meaning it, "goodnight."


	29. The Leaky Cauldron

**The Leaky Cauldron – **Sirius arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at 1pm, he was not taking any chances with them. He hated having to be cautious around Remus but he was not the man he was, he was not going to take chances anymore. Besides, after the talk he'd had with Harry, it was painfully obvious that Harry was doing better with him than he had done anywhere else. They feasted on fish and chips, the first thing he'd seen on the menu, he'd never had it before, but Harry was excited at the idea. He said that his cousin often had that as a treat and from what he heard that brat was horribly spoilt, therefore fish and chips must be some wonderful muggle dish.

As it turned out it was unspectacular and rather cheap. It also turned out he was eating it wrong, but he was never to fear, his godson corrected him. "You're meant to eat the chips then the fish," he pointed out upon seeing Sirius was eating them together as it was served. He demonstrated by picking up a chip and popping it in his mouth, then using his fork to eat a mouthful of fish. Sirius failed to see why it was so important or how it made a great deal of difference, it was all going to be eaten eventually so why bother with how you eat it?

"Why does it matter?"

"It's just the way you eat it," he said as if he was asking a silly question that he should know the answer to anyway and why on earth was he not just taking his word for it and obeying those wiser than he? It was an impressive tone for an eight year old but then he and his father had always had that air about them too.

Sirius decided to humour him, for what harm could it do? "Say I eat this in the way you instruct me, what of the peas?"

"You eat them with the fish?"

"You do not sound so sure now, master."

Harry smiled, "Dudley didn't eat the peas at all, he just left it in a pile."

"It seems to be that your cousin did not like his vegetables."

"He said they were yucky and horrid and he left them behind, but that meant I could eat them when I cleared the plates away."

"Well you won't have to do any housework while you're staying with me."

"I won't?"

"No. That is what I have a house elf for."

"But with Professor Snape I always helped the house elves."

"Oh, and did you enjoy it?"

Harry looked unsure, "I always liked being with them," he answered, "I liked cooking."

Sirius looked surprised. "Cooking? What on Earth was he doing letting you cook?"

Harry looked affronted, "I am good at cooking!"

"Yes, but you could hurt yourself."

"I am always very careful near the stove, the house elves were always there keeping a careful eye on me when I was using the knives and when I was near the oven."

"Did Severus know you were using the stove?"

Harry shrugged, "he didn't ask, but I was never burnt so he never questioned it."

"You are far too young to be cooking, if you _want _to assist Kreacher in cooking, tell me first and you will get him to do the cutting and the dealing with the oven.

Harry nodded, "ok," he mumbled around a mouthful of chip.

After lunch, which was finished off with ice cream, they paid a visit to the pet store. Sirius needed to pick up some food for his raven and he wanted to buy Harry a pet of his own. Harry looked around at the creatures; they ranged from wolves and tigers, which Sirius urged Harry to walk past, to little things like toads and rats. Eventually he was stopped as a young owlet hooted at him from her cage tucked into the side of the store and he walked over to her with a smile of his face and hooted back happily, pretending to have a conversation.

"If you want her that will be three galleons," said the shop keeper without even looking up from the magazine he was reading, it was turning out to be a spectacularly boring day with very little visitors, his voice was incredibly fed up.

"Three galleons?" Sirius asked, confused, "that's very cheap."

The shop keeper shrugged, "she pecks anyone she sees, been trying to get rid of her selling her cheap but no one would have her, tried selling her free with other owls, still no one would have her. But she seems to have taken a shine to your boy," he said with a smile, finally looking up and gesturing to where she was flying around Harry's head. "Besides, we all owe Harry a lot, and you one big apology, no one else is going to have her, so three galleons."

It seemed a reasonable explanation so Sirius placed the money into his outstretched hand and Harry's face lit up as the handle of the cage was pressed into his hand. "I get to keep her?" He said in awe as he held the cage in both hands daintily as if it was a piece of glass.

"She's yours," Sirius shrugged, "you have to take good care of her."

Harry nodded vigorously, "we'll be best of friends."

"Do you have any idea what you want to call her?"

Harry thought for a moment before shouting out, "Hedwig!"

"Hedwig, huh? Interesting name, how did you come up with that?"

"She liked to fly around my head," he said in explanation. "She likes the name Hedwig," he claimed boldly as if his name choice needed justification.

"Does she now?" Sirius smiled indulgently, "I guess she told you this?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok, Ok, let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Severus and Remus."

"But I thought you said Professor Snape and Moony weren't arriving until seven."

"That does not mean they will arrive then."

Harry thought for a moment, "when we came to meet Snape, he was always already there, waiting for us," he said as if he had just had an epiphany.

Indeed at three o clock both Remus and Severus appeared in the room in the Leaky Cauldron that Sirius had booked for himself and Harry. They both had their wands drawn and were ready to apprehend him if need arise, but Sirius was one step ahead of them and had not only arrived before them but had a shield around himself and his cub in one corner of the room once they appeared. "My, my, boys," he said patronisingly, "what are you doing four hours early? And what is with the spells?" He asked as the stunners dissolved against the shield he had put up, "is this how you greet people nowadays?"

Remus looked at Harry who was perfectly safe and happy on Sirius' lap and sheathed his wand, "you gave us a stare kidnapping Harry in the middle of the night, with pulling a stunt like that, how were we to know that you were good?"

"You should never have questioned it Remus. You have known me my whole life, you should never have questioned it, even when I was arrested, you should have stood by me. Now I am proven innocent, it hurts even more that you shoot at me."

"I'm sorry Padfoot, I was a little hasty, I was just worried, I see now that you are both fine. Severus you can put your wand away, everything is fine." Severus obeyed.

Sirius appraised them, taking in their looks. "Hello, what do we have here? Ragged appearance, ruffled clothes and mussed up hair. Either you two have only just gotten out of bed or you've grown a lot more intimate in the past few weeks."

"Our intimacy is none of your concern."

"So you have grown intimate!"

"We're friends," Remus said firmly.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Good friends," Severus added.

"Best of friends," Remus affirmed.

"Lovers, actually," Severus corrected.

"Yes, we are gay lovers!"

"No need to scream it from the rooftops," Sirius said, paling. "All you needed to do was say yes, I did not want a breakdown of your relationship. I will be hearing wedding bells soon."

"You asked," Severus smirked.

"I observed. That reminds me, I agree I would have a child doing some work so they do not grow spoilt and idle, but I have a bone to pick with you, why was Harry using the oven and the knives? Surely you care about his safety?"

Severus blinked before turning to Harry, "is this true?"

Harry blinked, looking uncomfortable, "I just wanted to cook," he said uncertainly.

"You are too small to be using such utensils; you should have asked the house elf."

"And why was he sleeping in the wardrobe?"

"He said he felt too exposed on the bed, we worked past it."

"And why was the only time he ate everything given to him was the last few days that he has spent with me?"

"Coincidence," Severus snapped. "His relatives starved him, again we have been working to correct that and now evidently his stomach has grown. I have a bone to pick with you; I do not want Harry to be living with a murderer."

"And I do not want him to be living with a death eater."

"I am not a death eater anymore."

"And I mean no harm to Harry, just those who have hurt him."

"You have shown yourself to be a sadistic bas-"

"Now, now Severus," Remus cut in, "that is uncalled for, we know Sirius is innocent."

"He was prepared to kill me at fifteen!"

"I know," Sirius said, "and nothing I can do or say can really make up for it, I could save your life, spend the rest of my existence serving you, give you all my money, my house and Harry and it still wouldn't be enough. All I can offer you really is a heartfelt apology and that does not really mean much I know, but I'm serious. I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me, I know you have it in you, you're banging my best mate."

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled after the last part as the old dog had evidently forgotten that there was a child in the room.

"Sorry," he said, looking a little abashed.

"We are here to discuss a schedule," Severus said, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand. How about I have Harry during the school holidays and weekends, Remus has Harry Mondays and Tuesdays and you have Harry Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays."

"I couldn't help but notice you giving yourself the most contact there Severus," Remus said with an amused smirk.

Sirius just let out a bark of laughter, "I'm not that desperate to make up. I am grateful you saved him but to be honest you have no say in the contact you get. I am not a sadistic bastard," he said, covering a sleepy Harry's ears, "I am not going to restrict access, but I am not going to go from three days a week to three days a week, seven years in isolation was enough. Since I was never actually convicted seeming as I was given no trial, I was always Harry's guardian, and now, seeming as I have disposed of the Durselys, and you are unfit guardians in my opinion seeming as in my assessment he has done better with me than with either of you, it is either my way or no way."

They continued to listen because they knew he was right. Severus had not expected what he said to work anyway, if he had his way he would not let Sirius near him at all, but he didn't have his way and Sirius actually had the rights to get his own way if he wanted. "Now, this is how things are going to work. Remus can see him on Saturdays and you, Severus can see him on Sundays, if you decide to spend the weekend together with Harry, that is none of my concern, and if I want to spend the weekend with you, again, you cannot tell me not to. I will take Harry travelling when I wish and I plan to do a lot of it before Harry is eleven. If these times happen to be on school holidays I may or may not give you an invite."

Well that was fair, neither Severus nor Remus could dispute that, Sirius was his guardian and while he was exploiting that slightly, he was acting as any deprived parent would. Harry jumped off his lap to go and play with a snowy owlet in the corner and give her some treats, apparently bored with this conversation and not really following it anyway. "Sirius," he said softly, holding his finger, "Hedwig just bit me, doesn't she like me anymore?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really, no."

"Then she was just playing or showing you affection." Immediately Sirius forgot them and went to speak with Harry and tried to coax Hedwig onto his arm, which she did eventually. Remus and Severus ordered some food up and when they came to play with Hedwig too she pecked them and would not let them near, well it was clear she had chosen her masters very firmly. "Just you wait until she settles on your shoulder and nibbles your ear in affection, that can hurt. But Owls and naturally gentle, Night can be vicious even though he doesn't mean it."

"Night?"

"My raven. He's out hunting at the moment, he will come back eventually, he always goes for inordinately long lengths of time, but I'm sure he's safe. I was going to call him Edgar Allen Poe but that was a bit of a mouthful and I don't like the name Edgar or Poe anyway and just Allen is too common and Nevermore is too obvious."

"Isn't Night a common name too? I mean surely there are lots of people out there who would call a black bird Night, not at all like Hedwig," he boasted.

"Probably," he conceded leaving Harry to think that one of them wasn't making very much sense or was defeating their own objective. "There is no need to blow your own trumpet, but while Night could be perceived as a common name, not many people own a raven, they are very picky about their masters and only pick the worthy."

With Harry in the room it was probably the first time Severus had been in the presence of Sirius without them trying to hex each other. He was still reeling from shock at his apology, he'd expected one from Remus, but never from Sirius, even though it did turn out he was good after all, and he'd kind of known that anyway seeming as he had known who the death eaters were. His hate and his fear of exposure had kind of kept his mouth shut and he didn't try to help meaning an innocent man spent seven years in hell, he should probably apologise for that one day.


	30. Repercussions

**Hello everyone, I'm back from holiday and I've got a nice long chapter for you, enjoy. And review! Please.**

**Repercussions – **"Aren't you ever afraid that someone is going to arrest you for killing those muggles?" Remus asked Sirius one Saturday when they were all sitting in Severus' garden enjoying a barbecue. It was a weird sight to behold, it was one thing Severus never thought he'd have, but Remus had said so and when Remus asked him something he often found himself agreeing before even realising he wanted to protest. Having Harry at his side, wagging his hypothetical tail and grinning at the idea being suggested did not help either. He thought it was Sirius who used the kid as a weapon, but Remus did it worse, just slyly, preying on his affection for the child, for them both, bloody marauders.

"No," Sirius shrugged, sounding far too laid back considering what he'd done and even owned up to. "They will never trace it back to me anyway, they won't be looking for me, they will even be going out of their way to make sure I am excused from the suspects after what just happened with the rat incident, I'm a victim of the law, you forget. Boo hoo, poor little me, you should be thanking me, without them around, your boyfriend won't be penalized for using an unforgivable. No repercussions. You feel sorry for their fate, don't you? Don't worry, it's not like I hold it against you, you always were too caring, relax."

"I don't feel sorry for them but I do think killing them was too much, could you not have waited or held back, or got them arrested?"

"No, that was not enough, he hurt my pup Remus, they were a threat to him, they had to die."

"What if someone gets arrested in your stead?"

"I did what I could to cover all evidence, make it look like a muggle thing and their police are rather hopeless, almost as bad as the magical ministry but not corrupt. If someone gets arrested I'll try and vouch for them, I'll get a lawyer, dream up and create an alibi, demand the ministry use veritaserum and they will if I ask."

Sirius was insisting they stay out until Severus had gotten a light tan, a feat, Severus claimed was physically impossible. He stayed inside until Sirius went on to mention that if he got a light tan and took care of his hair, he would actually look rather attractive, and it seemed weird that someone with black hair had such pale skin anyway. He had blushed faintly, another feat previously assumed impossible and glanced at Remus before shedding down to shorts and tee-shirt. As of yet he had not gone inside, neither had Remus, he was sulking to one side because he had not been the one to tell Severus this, effectively changing the subject.

It was stupid he knew, to feel jealous because someone else called him attractive, in fact, he hadn't even called him attractive, just said he had the potential to be. What was he expecting, for Severus to go inside to prove Sirius wrong? That was just crazy, no, he was glad that Sirius and Severus were getting along and Sirius no longer so blatantly disapproved of their relationship. Sirius could sense his friend's turmoil and the troublemaker within him was rather glad he had managed to stir up so much trouble with a throwaway comment. He thought it was cute the way he was reacting; this relationship was going to be so fun to play with. Remus got jealous easily and Severus was snarky, he wondered what a jealous Severus would look like.

He chewed on a sausage thoughtfully and thought about playfully flirting with Remus to see how Severus acted. Of course, not to blow his own trumpet or anything, but he and Remus had almost been together in school so he needed to make sure that Remus did not actually fall for him. No, Remus and Severus were good for each other; at least, Remus was good for him. He found himself wondering who was dominant, a werewolf or a snarky master, or maybe they were equals in the relationship – why did he care again? Ah well, he'd just continue to stir up trouble without any repercussions, always fun. Harry carried on playing with Night, because Hedwig was asleep, at the back of the garden. Like Hedwig, he was amused and for some reason glad that he and Harry were the only ones he'd allow near.

Of course they were not just all here to bond – well maybe that as well, but the main reason they were here was because it was Harry's birthday, yes after an eternity he was turning nine. He had been through a lot, he had been hurt so bad that he had tried to kill himself and gotten saved by the biggest git known to man who coincidently was not so much of a git anymore. Said git had fallen in love with his best friend and for a while they had raised Harry until he'd come and taken prime responsibility. As much as he wanted to take the boy and run he just couldn't cut Remus and Severus out of his life, especially for this big event – so here they were.

He was still smaller than he liked, but that was never going to change, at least he was not so skinny anymore, and he was not ridiculously short, just slightly stunted, there was nothing wrong. It surprised him how he could be so cheerful, but to be honest, what really struck him was how innocent how he was. One would have thought he'd be tainted by now, not only had he almost died and he'd seemed so serious about that and he'd had a rather deep conversation with him when he'd... killed the Dursleys. This was again, an event which left him remarkably unshaken, which did not exactly surprise him given their treatment of him, but it did shock him.

He had to say that he had been looking forward to relaxing with his Godson and his newfound friend, if he did feel a little left out. He did not want to take part in their little fling, and if it was going to get serious then great and he was straight and planned to stay that way. Something told him it was wrong to fall in love with your enemy, but hey, the fall of Voldemort had changed a lot of things. And you would be surprised how close a child will bring two people, hell it is what most married couples hang on nowadays. Losing Harry, admittedly it had been to him, not a death eater or anything, had only seemed to bring them closer, and now they were a quartet.

"Don't even think about it," he said levelly as he heard Harry creep up behind him with a bucket of ice cold water.

He instantly dropped it and flung himself over the top of Sirius' head and into his lap in the stupid aerobic way only a child can. "How did you know it was me?" He pouted, but his heart was not in it, he was impressed Sirius had noticed him.

"Because nothing gets past me." It sounded like a lame excuse that adults used with children, and it was, but in this instance it was also the truth. It was probably the only situation in which such a sentence had actually been the best answer to give. Azakaban was not the most stable of environments and he as a true Griffindor, marauder and survivor, had made the best of his situation. The prison had not made him jumpy, although a little dark (he killed two muggles with his bare hands) and a little crazy, but if anything he was better than before transformed. It was in no way worth losing Harry, but he was making up for it now.

"But Moony cast a 'notice me not' on me," he protested.

"I heard the water sloshing, and don't think I don't know you're there Remus, I know Harry was just the distraction," he said as Remus crept up behind him, he had learnt to be able to see past such spells, he was constantly aware of them and as he was attuned to the magic of his brothers he could practically sense when one of them was nearby, like now. "Where's Severus? Or is he being an adult and not taking part in this prank?"

Remus appeared by his side as he released the charm over him, "he's inside, making salad."

Sirius blinked, there was something disturbing and wrong about that sentence, oh yes, 'he's inside making salad' like a good little housewife. Sirius shuddered, "I'm going to go help him," he wanted to see what it looked like. "It's about time we had a little bonding time," he added, watching Remus' eye twitch, "don't worry Moony, I'm not going to steal your boyfriend."

"He's not my-"

"Yes he is. Just because the word makes you sound like a teenage girl, does not mean it is a bad word to use, besides, I've always viewed you as a teenage girl, so there's no difference."

"You're just jealous."

Sirius laughed, "again, that makes you sound like an angsty teen, but again, alas, it is the truth, but I have Harry."

"You do know how easy that is to misread right?"

"Did you misread it?"

"No, but Sev would crack a joke about it."

"So it's Sev now, can I call him Sev?"

"Why don't you go test it out?"

"You know I think I will, occupy the cub for me and I'll go help the servant... make salad," he paused because the image disturbed him again, but now it just sounded like an innuendo and made Remus blush, definitely getting the wrong idea. He went before he could embarrass him anymore and wondered whether he did not want to join them after all. He'd never really loved before, he'd had flings and Remus had been one of them, but he'd never been in love, and that was what it seemed Severus and Remus had found, and that was what he was jealous of.

"What's up Sevvy?" He said as he entered the kitchen, seeing Severus roughly chucking salad into a bowl, only he could make a task quiver in fear and the lettuce was indeed quivering. Only he could perform tasks with such precision and care whilst treating it with such disdain. He blinked, that was how he'd started out with Harry. He smiled.

At first Severus looked like he was about to answer him but then he seemed to realise that he was not his boyfriend but indeed someone he had not stopped loathing yet despite the apology. Severus might die if he started liking him though. He was in love with Remus, Remus. James was dead and he loved Harry, everyone hated Peter so he didn't count, Sirius was the only one left he could hate as proof that they were at one time enemies. He turned to him and if he had been wearing black robes they would have billowed in that menacing manner that only he had ever managed to achieve, but he was not, he was wearing simple black jeans and a top, still black, hmm.

"You do know that Remus had girlish tendencies," he warned, within a month you'll have hair styles and a new wardrobe as your existing one seems a bit limited. This was complete bullshit, but it was fun to watch him huff irritably and mutter how he did not care. Hearing the words come out of his lips made him blink before a grin stretched over his face. Not only was he unbothered with his furry problem but he did not care about any of his other traits, make believe or no and Remus rewarded him with the same affection, they really were a good match. Anyway," he said, rolling up his sleeves, "I came here to help you with the food."

"I'm done, the house elves have taken the salad out."

"That reminds me, why did you not just get the house elves to do it all? This better not be ploy to get out of the sunlight."

He muttered something under his breath.

"Come on Sevvy, spit it out, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Look, I never thoughts I'd ever have a heart to heart with you so you have to work with me now with this. You've seemed off for a bit."

"You and Remus used to be together, I don't like watching you together."

Sirius' eyes widened immeasurably, they were acting like friends, nothing more, and Severus was jealous? But he was not acting like a jealous boyfriend, he was sulking, he was more of a girl than he even make believed Remus was! That was kind of cute; he was seeing what endeared these men to each other now. Then his lips drew into a mischievous smile, "oh, you mean like this?" He wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and leant his forehead against the other man's just for a moment before pulling away, "or this?" He ran his fingers through the not so greasy black hair. "You are realizing I'm not actually doing anything, right?"

Remus chose that moment to walk in on them and he pulled away while they stuttered. "Go, take a few minutes, kiss, make out, doing whatever it is that you people do, I'm going to take care of an oblivious Harry on his birthday like we were meant to be doing before the subject of you came up. I give you my blessings by the way." He strode out of the room leaving the two of them stuttering and staring at each other and him. It was annoying that he had to be the adult here, he was so used to being the childish one who was abused when growing up so was being immature now to make up for it. Now Remus and Severus were acting like love sick teens god damn it! And he was not angry, not really, he was _jealous._

Eventually the men did come outside and join them with the salad, but Sirius had to hurry along the cake and presents soon afterwards otherwise Harry might get tired. He needn't have worried, the sugar in the cake sent him hyper in no time as did the excitement of the day. Sirius had gone to Dumbledore and acquired the cloak, deciding it was time to give it to Harry. Remus was against the idea as was Severus, but Sirius wanted to know what a little marauder he could become, besides he would never prank him, because he knew that his godfather would not hesitate to prank him back just as harshly because he was a child or because he loved him.

He laughed and Harry twirled about the garden with only his jet black hair visible. Severus and Remus knew this too, that was why they were against the idea, the only ones who were going to get pranked were he and he. The other presents were put to shame, sugar and wizard jokes from Remus, clothes and academic books from Severus – surprise, surprise, he was pretty sure the part he enjoyed the best was the chocolate birthday cake anyway, and having a barbecue with all four of them was a close second.

Sirius was inclined to agree with his Godson as he collapsed on the couch, too tired to bother going home, after all Harry was staying here so he was going to as well. But Severus did not entertain often, he only had two bedrooms, one for Harry and one for him and Remus, he pulled a face at them sharing a bed. So he was confined to the couch. He smiled and he started to drink alcohol. Harry was far too hyper; he was practically bouncing off the wall. Once he was suitably drunk he went inside. "I'll leave you two lovebirds to calm down the kid; I'm going to hit the sofa." Remus and Severus wanted to be parents; they could deal with all the joys of parenting.

"There's a bit of JD left if you want to use it," he suggested as he walked inside. He did not miss the astonished look on their faces, "I'm joking, I do not use alcohol to put him to sleep, I read him books like a normal parent, judging by how hyper he is it's going to take at least seven." He smirked as he stumbled through the door, "good luck."


	31. What I'm missing

**What I'm missing – **He was to get very little sleep that night. Oh the couch was perfectly comfortable and he was drunk enough, but Remus and Severus were just being so... loud. They were not sexual noises by any means, no; it was the steady thrum, thrum, thrum that was so annoying. Them being downstairs did not help matters because that meant he was directly beside them. "I may as well be in the same room," he muttered and paused. Well, that didn't sound way creepier as a comment than it did when it was just an innocent little thought. He grabbed Severus' cloak from behind the door into the garden and placed it over his head to dull the noise.

He wasn't quite sure that the now indefinable thrum was an improvement. It was soothing in a twisted sort of way, but seeming as he knew damn well what was making the noise, however blurred the thud could be made, it was painfully obvious what was making that sound, and it was so damn persistent. He wanted to burst into their room and tell them to keep it down, not because he wanted them to stop particularly, because another thing he knew was that along with children an active sex life was another factor that kept couples together. He was not jealous and he was not one to make them so uncomfortable at being caught they never did it again, although it would be nice if they controlled themselves when he was staying over with Harry. It was just loud and persistent and stopping him from sleeping.

While _he_ would certainly not be embarrassed by shamelessly asking them to be quiet, he knew _they _would, because they did not know that he meant the question at face value. Of course walking in on them while they were... intimate may also cause a 'didn't happen' or 'never to mentioned' moment, good for a laugh, but not for when he occasionally had to live with them, and he'd be with them the whole of august yet. He was not jealous, he was making that clear, but he was feeling a little left out that he did not have someone similar. He loved his Godson true, and he would always have first place in his heart, but it was nice to have someone to hold.

With a slight growl he rolled over, his feet touched the floor and he stalked out of the room towards his Godson. Harry was still awake when he walked in, although only just, it would seem Severus and Remus had failed putting him to bed and had decided to grant him special reprieve as it was his birthday. He was just high on the excitement and sugar; they seemed to surmise that if they waited long enough he would fall asleep on his own eventually. "He cub," he greeted, shutting the door behind him silently, "can't sleep?" He sat on the foot of the bed and smiled at him, the sound was almost completely muffled in here.

Harry shook his head, "I was," he admitted, "but I woke up and now I can't go back to sleep, and Remus and Professor Snape said they didn't want to be disturbed tonight."

Sirius smiled grimly, it was all very well wanting to have intercourse, but not when the child you are responsible for needed you. He pulled Harry into his lap and he immediately rested his head against his Godfather's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked and saw his cub nod against him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry nodded again, "it was about the blond man."

"The blond man, ok. Did you know the blond man?"

Harry nodded again, "he came before when I was staying with Professor Snape. He started attacking me and Professor Snape, he said his name was Lucius."

Sirius stiffened, so there were death eaters still actively hunting the boy. "What happened then cub, in real life I mean, not the dream."

"Professor Snape won and sent him away."

"And I'm guessing in the dream it was the other way around?"

Harry nodded.

"Well you don't have to worry, the blond man can't hurt you, Severus is very good at protecting you, you have nothing to fear with us here."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Noisy wild animals were keeping me up."

"What sort of animals?"

"It doesn't matter; I can't hear them in here so I came to join you. Now budge up kid there is room on this bed for two." He lay down on the bed which was so much more comfy than a sofa, and he did not have a spring in his side with the sofa or anything but nothing compared to a bed. Harry lay down on his front, using his chest as a pillow and soon the two drifted into sleep. Sirius had to smile, he was not missing anything, all he needed was Harry.

Remus was smirking at him in the morning, expecting him to have a hangover, but Sirius never got hangovers, he got drunk, but for some reason, he hardly ever had hangovers. But Remus lived in hope; after all if he never got a hangover, he was never going to learn his lesson. "Did you have a nice night?" He asked politely in mock concern seeing his overly rumpled appearance, "you weren't still passed out on the sofa when I came down an hour ago; I thought you have moved halfway through the night to the bathroom."

"Sirius spent the night in my room," Harry piped up helpfully around a mouthful of porridge, clearly pleased at being able to shed light on the mystery.

"Oh did he now?" Severus added while he read a newspaper, clearly not very interested in where he spent the night, just glad he was up by the time he came down in the morning and wanted to use the sofa to read on.

Harry nodded, "wild animals were keeping him awake," he informed.

Remus choked on his coffee, probably his fifth mug that morning, and Severus covered his face with the newspaper he was reading while Sirius just stood there and smirked at an oblivious Harry. He loved his Godson so much, his bloody brilliant, innocent Godson. "Come on Harry," he said, heading for the door, "grab your broom, let's get in a couple of hours practise before lunch." He had done no work yesterday because it was his birthday, and the day after his birthday he could play with his new things, they'd shove books back at him tomorrow. Personally Sirius thought he needed to cut down on his work as he had already completed almost the whole first year syllabus, and read Hogwarts a History and Quidditch through the ages.

However, Severus was also his guardian and when you have a teacher guardian you are going to do work. There was no harm in being ahead as long as you did not let it inflate your ego too much, in fact it may help you gain and wide friendship circle as you can help others out with your work. He really enjoyed reading and working as well, there was little he'd rather be doing so they might as well feed such a healthy past time. He grinned at him as they threw his new quaffle to one another, yes; he had the making of a young Ravenclaw. Yet he was brave like a Griffindor and loyal like a Hufflepuff... and disturbingly close to the prince of Slytherin...

As he watched Harry play he realised he was not the only one missing something, so was Harry. He must be the only little boy of his age who did not have a friend his own age. Coming to think of it he did not have any friends at all, only guardians, they had neglected giving him the chance to make them. But then he had not been allowed to go to school, he had probably never even seen another child other than his cousin, he probably did not know how. Well that was ok, he could help him, he just had to take him to a park or a cafe. "I'm taking Harry out for the day," he informed Remus and Severus as he went inside to retrieve his cloak.

"Are you going back to your place or here?" Remus did not even look up from his paper and coffee as he made reply.

"Grimmauld Place," he answered.

At that moment Severus walked into the room, "but of course," he said dryly. "That way you won't have to worry about the wild animals keeping you awake. Where are you going Sirius, muggle world or wizarding world?"

"Muggle world, thinking about his neglect he probably has no social skills. I'm going to have him practise making friends before he goes to Hogwarts. Actually I think I might come back to Spinner's End," he added as an afterthought.

"Excellent idea, we'll come too."

"We will?" Remus looked up for the first time.

"Yes, come on Remus."

A couple of probably young mums without their children glanced at him and then looked away again when they saw him meet their eyes. They peeked up from under their lashes to find the new handsome man still looking at them. Sirius sent them his most charming smile and made his way over, holding Harry's little hand in his. "Good afternoon ladies," he greeted warmly, "my name is Sirius Black, would you mind if Harry and I sit here with you?" He saw an approving nod and sat down across from them, Harry next to him, "and what would your names be?"

"Sandra," a young woman with long blond hair informed, flicking it for good measure.

"Chantelle," replied a girl with red streaked hair. "It's nice to meet you, are you new to the area, I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes," he said, going with the easy answer, "I moved a couple of days ago."

"Would you like me to show you around sometime?"

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary, I used to live here once, I was just out of the country for a while, it has not changed all that much."

"Oh, ok," she sounded immensely disappointed.

"However, I would love to treat you ladies to some luncheon, unless of course you have already eaten." He knew they would accept even if they had eaten just because, they were already earning envious stares from neighbouring tables. Vigorous nodding reached his eyes and moments later all four of them were eating, Severus and Remus on a table the other end of the diner, glaring at them. Correction, Severus was glaring, because when it came to him he did nothing else, Remus just looked amused, again, normality.

"I have a son your boy's age," Sandra mentioned, "maybe they'll go to the same school."

"Well my Godson is home schooled, but setting them up for a play date sometime would be brilliant, Harry's all on his own here."

"Godson you say," the 'what happened to his parents hung in the air.

"His mum and dad died when he was very small."

"And you took him in, that's so sweet."

"Not immediately," Sirius looked pained, "he went to his aunt and uncle first; I've only had him since they were killed."

"Oh gosh, it's just been once tragedy after another for the little mite."

"Not really," Harry piped up.

Sirius glanced at their faces to see if they were going to let that one go, it seemed they needed an explanation, and that was understandable. It was just hard to explain it because he felt guilty and he did not like lying. "Well he does not really remember his parents, and his relatives were not the kindest of people," he said with a sigh. "They did not allow him to go to school and made him do chores all day. They starved him, did not give him clothes, beat him, insulted him, kept him in a broom cupboard, it was awful. I just wish I had not been out of the country so I could have checked on him sooner but I was under the impression he was being taken care of."

"Anyway, his aunt and uncle were found bludgeoned to death, it is believed a family member found out about Harry's treatment and paid them a visit. Let me tell you ladies, if I ever find who did it, I'm not going to turn him in, let me put it that way. So Harry is with me now and I am going to give him the best childhood a kid could dream of."

"That's so sad," Sandra cried while Chantelle sniffled. "He is lucky to have a Godfather like you."

"Harry is a good kid, I am the privileged one." _Ten minutes later. _"I just wish I could have gotten there sooner," a couple of tears dropped down his face, "I have moved here hoping to give us the life we deserve." The whole cafe watched them with wide eyes, "and I will succeed, I will make sure we do, you have kids, Sandra, Chantelle, you understand." When he finished the whole cafe wanted to applause but was not sure why so the two girls settled with giving him a hug and buying Harry a hot chocolate and giving Sirius their numbers to set up a play date.

"Ridiculous," Severus scowled into his coffee as all the woman in the cafe lined up to offer their condolences and give him a hug and their number. "He should not be telling them this anyway, what if one of them researches this or gets involved more than we'd like?"

"Sirius never lies if he can help it, I don't know why, he just doesn't like doing it, besides all these woman seem mellow enough."

"Mellow, is that another word for idiotic?"

"No, they're just casual acquaintances."

"So that is Sirius came here looking for."

"He came here to look for friends for Harry, getting some on the way is inevitable, wherever Sirius goes he ends up being dragged to bed with someone. He doesn't scout for one night stands; they just always seem to find him. He is very attractive."

"What about him is attractive?" Severus snorted in reply far too quickly. "His hair is scraggly and messy, his face is too weathered and tan with a pallor to it. He has no sense of style, although I guess I don't either, and he is so childish all the time."

"Calm yourself Severus; you are the only one for me."

"I'm not jealous!" He snapped.

"Well you could have fooled me." He leaned over and pecked him on the lips, "I love you Severus, you know that right?"

"I know that," he looked down with a blush.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You're meant to say I love you back."

"Coming here was a bad idea, how about we leave Sirius to his work, we go home, and I show you exactly how much I love you back."

"Hmm, I think I'll take you up on that," he purred. "No one's looking, let's apparate."

"Well at least Sirius is good for one thing."


End file.
